


Brother of the Azure

by KazuSakai



Category: BlazBlue, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Certain chapters may be a oneshot version of a crossover to another fandom, Gen, Slow Build, Some characters may be mentioned, characters will be added as the story goes on, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuSakai/pseuds/KazuSakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boundary is a place where different timelines intersect. Timelines of different universes also intersect there. A single phenomena in The Boundary caught the Master Unit's attention. A new player has been selected. May the wheel of fate keep turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phenomena Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _If I can think, then that means I exist?_  
> 

 

**The Boundary** is such a interesting place. It is a place where no mortal can ever reach through normal means. It is located where time and space both exist and not. It is where everything can both exist and not exist at the same time and place. As such, _everything_ can be found in this place. In this place, _it_ resides.

_It_ has been in the place called **the Boundary** ever since _it_ remembered. **The Boundary** gave _it_ the knowledge of what, who, where, when and why _it_ was there in the first place. **The Boundary** gave _it_ an existence. But why did it gave _it_? _It_ had no idea. All _it_ knew was that _it_ was here and that's all it matters.

_It_ soon discovered **it** after some 'time' in there. **It** was... something. **It** was calling to _it_ and _it_ found no reason not to investigate it. There, _it_ realized that **It** was _it's_ purpose. " _Take it._ " " _Hide it._ " " _Treasure it._ " _**USE IT.**_

* * *

As a 'time' pass by, _it_ came to understand what _it_ was called. "Master Unit Amaterasu" _It_ was made to be **in** **the Boundary** to investigate **it**. But _it_ don't know what to do afterwards. So _it_ waited. Waited and waited.

* * *

It was said that boredom can lead to great things. It may be bad or good but it will be great. And Creativity can be said to be a relative of Boredom for Boredom demands someone to **do** something. It is one of the greatest problem an individual can come across in its life.

* * *

This is what _it_ realized after 'a significant period of time' passed by. _It_ was bored. _It_ wants to do something. And _it_ decided to do what **it** told _it_. **USE IT.**

* * *

With **it** , _it_ saw things. Specifically, _it_ now saw it more clearly for **the Boundary** always have things. The perfect term to describe the things _it_ saw would be 'timelines'. And _it_ was entertained.

* * *

Watching what was happening in the 'timelines' was really entertaining for _it._ _It_ learned new things after _it_ watched the 'timelines'. Learned new ideas. Learned new things. And more importantly, learned how to be _itself_. _It_ learned that _it_ has abilities that can affect **the Boundary.** All thanks to **it**. All thanks to **IT**.

* * *

_It_ can say that watching (or should it be observing) can get boring after a while. _It_ now wants to do something else besides observing. And with the abilities _it_ discovered, it is possible. Its all thanks again to **it**. _It_ can now affect the 'timelines' that caught _its_ attention. Now how to make observing more entertaining than before?

* * *

Maybe its because _it_ was 'interfering' the normal flow of time on several 'timelines' that several newcomers pass by **the Boundary**. _It_ doesn't knew how and why these 'individuals' come to **the Boundary** but they always manage to escape **the Boundary** before _it_ can make contact with them. Sure **the Boundary** was full of knowledge and ideas but _it_ wasn't suited for it. The overall atmosphere of the place was stuffy at best and outright irritating at its worst. Who knew that all that information about the quality of air can't even change the fact that the air doesn't even exist there in the first place?

Overall, some can come and go in the Boundary but _it_ can't leave the place. _It_ can force others to leave the place but _it_ can't force _itself_ to leave. And to make matters worse, _it_ can feel a degree of familiarity with some of the visitors. But that's impossible. _It_ haven't made contact with the visitors even once to create a basis of familiarity with them.

And there is another thing about the visitors. _It_ can sense that some managed to make a place in the Boundary for themselves. But they are so far away from _it_ that everytime it made a move to come close to them, they move away. _It_ wants to curse the place but the place had nothing to do about _its_ dilemma. It's how **the Boundary** works. Existing and not existing at the same time and place.

But there are also some of the visitors that were so revolting to _its_ senses that _it_ had to forcible have them leave **the Boundary**. One example was that human being that saw **it**. _It_ can saw how that human being bulged its eyes and salivated by the mere presence **it** exudes. _It_ wasn't affected by **it** _for it_ was made to made contact with. _It_ had to banish the human being before the human being can come any closer to **it** for the fear of **it** being taken away from _it_.

And there were the ones that have no purpose other than passing through **the Boundary**. They do the passing while taking a glimpse of **it**. _It_ had no problem with those visitors that come and observe **it**. In fact, **it** wants to be used by everyone. If the little shards of **itself** it makes and proceeded to give to those visitors weren't any indication that **it** wants to be used, then what else would it be?

Maybe _it_ would do that in the near future. Using a shard of itself and implanting it in one of those 'timelines'. _It_ will have to thank **it** again for the burst of inspiration **it** gave to _it_. But for now, _it_ would concentrating on dealing the 'timelines' it was watching.

* * *

There were two 'timelines' that caught its interest at the moment. One line, _it_ will call it 'Line A', was a centuries behind the other line, called Line B, but it has an opening for _it_ to interfere. The other lines similar to Line A doesn't have the opening Line A seemed to have. Which was the reason it was interesting. The sister lines of Line A doesn't have the 'event' that was unique to Line A and honestly, the A's sisters were just carbon copies of each other with only a minor difference here and there. A, on the other hand, was yet to be complete. It seemed to be an 'ongoing' 'timeline', which makes it even more interesting for _it_.

Line B was a different story. A different line from a different 'timeline'. Same as Line A, it was incomplete. Like it was a bottle waiting for something to fill it up. Also the 'timeline' in question was a strange 'timeline'. The perfect description for it would be 'loop'. It starts at a certain point and when it reaches a specific point along the line, it ends. And it starts another line with a minor difference in it. It was like something was watching and waiting for a different outcome in the timeline.

Now that it was mentioned, there a sense of familiarity in that specific 'timeline'. It wasn't the same feeling _it_ felt from those visitors but a feeling that something or someone was doing the same thing as _it_. Another contradiction of itself. A feeling so similar yet it isn't. Still, it was probably like _it_. It is possible that _its_ creators created another one of _its_ kind. Interfering with the timeline for one's amusement. But there was no feeling of amusement coming from that specific 'timeline'. Only frustration and caution.

Curious about the two lines, it decided to make a gamble. Thanks to **it** , the act of having the two lines intertwine with one another was nothing. Maybe the one similar to it would take notice of the change it made but it won't lay down much expectations on it. The one who is similar to it was a frustrated one. Expecting a smile and a word of thanks from those types of people will just make you terrified about them.

Maybe this will be new source of entertainment for _it_. The intertwined lines already started the integration of its threads to one another. Oh it will be very interesting. Makes the time _it_ spent in this wretched place well spent. For now. If anything else, it will proceed with the idea **it** gave to _it_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue (the video game series and its related work) and Harry Potter (the book and movies series). I am just making a story out of the setting and the characters of the game and books.

**_Revised at 5-13-2016_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Master Unit Amaterasu can be taken as an AU of what will happen in Central Fiction since it's not yet released.  
>  ** _Revised: 5-13-2016_**


	2. The Phenomena Intervention Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _The road to hell is paved with good intentions._  
>  **

It all started when her freak of a sister went to that _special_ boarding school of hers. It was so _special_ that only certain people can receive admissions to it and allowed to enter its grounds. And guess what the only one requirement to get in? _Magic._

And her beautiful, smart and ever so lovely younger sister had it in spades. It was like adding salt to the wounds her low self-esteem had wrecked havoc on her emotional faculties. She could accept that Lily was beautiful. Her family had a history of beauty skipping a few of generations before it surfaced again. Even her mother wasn't really that stunning and her aunts as well. Nevertheless her being not as pretty as Lily was easily accepted. Petunia believes her own children will be the ones that would be having the good-looks that apparently skipped her.

Being smart was easily accepted too. It is not that she's dumb or anything. Lily just got the lessons faster than her. She also remembers them faster than her. Probably an effect of her being younger than Petunia. But the fact that others see Lily as smarter than her remains. And she accepted that. In fact she was quite proud, not that she would admit it to others. Having a younger sister that can take care of stuff she won't bother with in the future would be godsend.

Petunia acknowledged those two things Lily possessed that she hadn't. Beauty and Brains, they say. However along with admission of the facts there was the ever lurking grievance she felt for every remark people speak about her sister. " _Look at how wonderful your sister at school, Petunia!_ " " _Wow! Look at her gorgeous red hair, Petunia!_ " And the ever famous one: " _Why can't you be like Lily, Petunia?_ "

She just ignores those statements about her and her sister. Deep down she knows she won't be like her sister. But they keep on comparing her to Lily! And so the resentment keeps on growing in her heart as the people's comments keep on going.

Petunia even disregarded her sister's fascination with a slimy haired git she apparently befriended with. She had no clue what or why Lily was... enamored with that git. He was ugly and had hair like he was dunked in a bucket of grease. But then again, maybe Lily decided to help or do something with that boy. Lily had made a friend while she only watched in the background.

Her acceptance can be called a facade to be honest. A _very_ fragile facade that barely hides the dark and heavy bitterness in her. She kept it in check until the day _that letter_ arrived in their mail.

* * *

Oh how it shattered the glass barrier of jealousy and anger inside Petunia. A _special_ trait her sister _only_ had. Forever it will be reminded to her that she _don't_ have it and _never_ will. She can't even compete with that! But there's still a piece of hope in her. Just like the story of Pandora releasing all the world's evils from a box with leaving only a small shard of hope in it, she had that small hope that maybe, _maybe_ Lily can share it with her. Share this... _magic_ she had with her. A desperate attempt on fixing her... emotions? Mind? She doesn't know what . Petunia knew one thing though. She can't afford to lose against her sister. No matter what.

But the reply she received was like a slap to her face. It stung so badly. She maybe cried that night. She wasn't even allowed to see a _glimpse_ of that _magic_ Lily had. Add insult to injury, Lily didn't even tried to do anything about it! Oh she saw that in her face. That frown in her oh so lovely face. Was she feeling sorry for her? No, she wasn't. She was sad that Petunia even tried. Tried to have her oh so glorious _magic_ be shared to her sister. Tried to _compete_ with her!

Thank God that her sister won't be around her for most of the year. She will be staying at _their boarding school_ , which was a _castle_. May God raze that heretical institution. After hearing her sister was a _witch_ , Lily even admitted to her that she was like those _witches_ that were burned at the stake, Petunia quickly went to the nearest church and quickly admitted herself to teachings. It was no wonder she was suffering so bad. Petunia was in the midst of a... _a witch_ for almost 11 years!

If only that _witch_ wouldn't dirty their household for more than a month everytime _their boarding school_ takes a break, she would happily ignore her presence. God will take care of those sinners and heretics in due time. The gifts that _witch_ had, she used to envy so much; well she knew the truth now so it seemed to be so stupid of her back then. After all, normal people don't get that many _gifts_ at the same time. Normal people don't have _magic_.

* * *

It was two years or so that _witch_ last made her presence available to Petunia. Petunia deliberately ignored the _witch_ for most of the times, including summer breaks and holidays where that _witch_ visits. Calling that _witch_ a freak would be an insult to all of the freaks in the world. In fact, Lily would still be a freak until she called herself a _witch_. Freaks are freaks. A freak of nature, a mistake made by God yet allowed to live for it still had a purpose, a symbol of what normal people shouldn't be. Just like how parents showed their children the mistakes they shouldn't do, Freaks are what people shouldn't strive to be. If Petunia remembered correctly, some of those Freaks are helpful members of society. Like that one person who managed to make the television. He was a freak in wanting to see people in a box that he made it possible. Now she was enjoying that freak's work right in the middle of her ever beautiful house with her handsome husband and a her son sleeping in his crib upstairs.

Now that she was thinking about freaks and all, Petunia remembered the time Lily was still her sister. She could admit that Lily was a freak back then. Beauty, Brains and that ability of hers. If only she didn't chose to be a _witch_ , no matter how much she says she was born one. _Witches_ aren't born, they became one when they decided to renounce their faith in God and decided to use their gifts in helping the Devil. Oh how Lily proudly told her she could cast a  compulsion on someone to do her bidding. She even told her that she could do a perfect obliviate spell. That _evil_ in her sister wasn't there before she went to that _boarding school_ of hers. Forcing one to do what she wants to do and to forget or **wipe** from **existence**. If that wasn't **evil** at all, then what else would it be?

If only she could go back and stop her sister from becoming one of _them_ , then she would gladly do it all over again. Ask her sister to **not** go to that place. Go to the Church where they always go to every Sunday. Ask the priests about it. Tell them on what to do with it. If things went perfectly, Lily could have served the public and God with her abilities. She could even make their parents proud by serving the public well. After all, her abilities were a gift from Above. It was meant to be used to serve the normal people. If no offense could be taken, she could say that Freaks like her sister were made to serve the normal people and make their lives easier. A perfect tool made by God, albeit not intentionally, to help His creations in serving Him.

"Darling, there's something wrong with the telly."

Vernon's words broke Petunia's reverie. Now that she wasn't dreaming of things that wouldn't come, she can say that the telly was spazzing out. It was making garbled noises and the screen was garbled as well that she had to turn it off before her dear Dudley could hear it. She could also see the lights outside their home going out one by one. The news didn't announced about a power interruption in their area so how could it be happening. Peeking through the curtains on her windows, Petunia could see three figures standing outside their home. Vernon even decided to join her in spying those figures. Petunia could see someone wearing something like a bathrobe for Pete's sake!

Vernon looked her in here eyes and spoke,"Pet, do you know them?" Making a glance upstairs, Vernon continued, "They look like hooligans to me and fear for my Dudley's safety."

Shaking her head slowly as possible, Petunia replied, "Vernon, I think those are Lily's _acquaintances_." Joining her husband in looking at her son's location, she added, "Vernon, please go to Dudley. I'm not entirely assured that they won't make a move to my son but with you there with him, it would at least make Dudley safe. I'll deal with these... wise asses myself."

Vernon quickly moved upstairs after nodding with his wife. Her husband maybe the head of their small family but she is the mother. The wife. The light and pillar of the household. Petunia is the one who makes the decision **inside** their home.

Readying herself for the encounter she would be facing in a few moments, Petunia gathered her wits, confidence and mental strength. She would need all those three in facing these... _wizards_. Bah! Calling them _wizards_ would be an insult to the geniuses she met in her life. She studied English, both Grammar and Literature, in college that she knew that these _wizards_ are hallucinating that thinking they are so smart when in fact the suffix they used were often projected in a negative light. Hmmm... Now that she though about it, it fits them perfectly. A person who acts being wise in a very excessive manner. Perfect. Fits well with bastard, blaffard, drunkard, coward, and dullard. All of those could describe those people outside so well!

***Knock* *Knock***

Opening her door, Petunia expected to talk to this _Headmaster_ Lily was gushing for entire 7 years she was living in their parents house. But all she could she was burned out streetlights, a deep fog with a tinge of gasoline and a baby basket with a baby in it.

...

Wait a minute.

* * *

Lily was dead. Specifically, murdered. And her son is the only survivor of the said attack. And they will be leaving Lily's son in her care?

Wasn't the father's side of the family should be the one taking care of this matter? She was only a housewife and Vernon was only starting to rise up in the hierarchy of Grunnings. Ah, Vernon. Bless his soul. A man that accepted her faults and embraced it with all of his heart. He even embraced her past and the fact she had a freak (not a _witch_ anymore for God had already judged her justly) for a sister. He haven't forgotten how Lily and her husband (a perfect example of a wise ass) crashed their wedding day. Even with how Lily was frowning at her husband, she could tell that she was sad that James didn't do the disturbance she expected out of him. Thankfully she quickly distracted Vernon from exploding and proceeded to kick Lily and James out of their reception.

Speaking of the Potter brings her back to the baby in her living room. With him being the only survivor, if the letter was to believed to be true, then James was dead too (another one God had judged justly). And haven't she heard about how the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree it came from? If that saying would be applicable to her situation, then Harry would be a freak as well. Like his parents.

...

That won't do in her household. Those _acquaintances_ of Lily thought she was the perfect surrogate for taking care of Harry. If she will be raising this... _freak_ then she would do her best to stamp it out. Just like how you stopped a bonsai from growing big by cutting off its branches while young, it would be also applicable to a young tyke. Cut off the _magic_ and he won't be a _freak_. May God have mercy on his soul if he decided to _join them_.

Still, Petunia knew for a fact that those _wizards_ will be coming for this tyke after a decade or so. Why not give them a surprise? A perfect gift for those people who took her sister away from her. Her young sister that was **inducted** into becoming a _witch._ **Converted** to do **evil** against people. **Denounced** the name of God.

She has a lot to do. To make her plan successful, Vernon is needed in here.

* * *

Harry questioned why is he out here in the cold when his aunt, his uncle and his cousin were inside eating dinner? He already said sorry so many times but they ignore him in favor of Dudley. Dudley crying and screaming that the freak threw the rock at him that afternoon and caused his arm to bleed. Clearly ignoring the fact that he was out at the playground and Harry was pulling weeds from his aunt's garden at the front. And there are no rocks nor stones at his aunt's garden for Dudley throws them at him and thankfully the stones are thrown way out the yard and into the neighbor's yard.

The young boy was just thankful that he swiped a few pieces of bread and meat he cooked for them before being thrown out of the hose through the back door. Eating under the cloudless night sky was a sight to see, if you ignore the cold. He can see those stars that form certain patters and he saw one pattern that kinda looks like a big tub. After munching down the last of the dinner roll and dusting off the excess crumbs off his second-hand shirt and too-thin-and-too-long trousers, he finally noticed that the entire neighborhood was silent. Too silent to be specific. He remembers that dogs usually bark at this time and some crickets like to play a tune. But there is no sound at all. He looks around if there was something wrong in the neighborhood and by accident he looks up.

A big crack in the night sky is a very weird sight to see and Harry wonders if this is why everything is so quiet. Then suddenly the big yellow crack in the sky began to grew and grew until the entire sky is full of cracks. Then the cracks began to change colors. When Harry though that the cracks will disappear when the colors became a deep blue color, the ground shook. Harry remembered that this is what the teachers call earthquake. The teachers say that when this happens he must lie down on the ground and try to cover one's head. So he did. And how scary it was.

The entire sky was changing colors and was this how the Apocalypse happens but he wasn't experiencing pain at all. Then the shaking and color show was ending. Only to be replaced by a red sky, a red ground and explosions. Harry wondered what happened but before he could process a things, a explosion rocked around him. The last thing before passing out was a black blur crashing to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really want to establish how Harry came to the BlazBlue world. Ugh, I need to get this out.  
>  ** _Revised: 5-13-2016_**


	3. Distant Future: Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plan stay intact against the flow of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distant Future chapters are snapshots of different character's POV in the future of the fic. It will be certainly ahead of the said chapters before it according to the in-fic timeline. Expect these chapters to be info-dumps and pure AU from yours truly.

Relius Clover is a mage before being a scientist. In layman terms, a magician. And he prefer magician over any title for the way people recognize its root word. Magic. Magic is a privilege to certain people, especially to the nobility. It is their biggest proof that they are way above mere people and why they must be respected and revered. As such, they too must prove that they are worthy of this privilege. And that is how Relius Clover obtained his secondary title of scientist.

 

Studying the ins and out of magic and how could it be used along with science was a life goal for him. It is now ranked second after the revelations his trip through time and through The Boundary brought to light. What it was is the knowledge of the existence of souls and the specifics of it. It was simply amazing to him. Just like how one sees the light after being kept in the dark for a long period of time. Like discovering magic for the first time in his life. Which brings him to the point of interest of his researches in his youth.

 

Magic, as he came to know i, was essentially the power to enforce one's will to reality. Logically speaking, it shouldn't be possible. But it is possible, which means Logic doesn't apply to it. That doesn't mean Logic can't be applied with it. Thanks to Nine, Magic and Science can be used together thus creating the way for more researches and developments in the area of magic and science. That Nine was worthy of becoming the ninth member of the Then Sages, even though she's a bit younger than your average member. Nevertheless, magic is very useful to the people. However, Magic shouldn't be mistaken to Drives. It constantly irritates him that whenever insinuates that those two are the same.

 

Drives, according to his and some others, who aren't very important anymore for the are already 8 feet under, research, is the unique ability one can get from tapping to the Azure from The Boundary. These Drives came out spontaneously after The Dark War. The amount of seither released by The Black Beast have triggered the balance of the world and allowed The Azure and The Boundary to connect themselves to it. Which results to some chaos when someone caught themselves on fire out of nowhere when he doesn't before. The good thing about Drives is that they are entirely unique. The bad thing is that when it manifests itself, it can't be changed again. Like that one specimen he "met" the other day, he can encase himself in stone but that is all he can do. So its quite a bore. People still call it magic though.

 

How magic came to be is still one of the most discussed topics wherever in the world.Some even say that the power used in Magic came from nature. Some from the soul. Some from The Boundary. And speaking of The Boundary, there's a rumor about it. Relius used to laugh about the rumor of Magic coming from The Boundary.

 

The rumor of The Boundary bestowing individuals who had made contact with it well-sought knowledge though was no rumor at all. The payment for it however could be removed if he have a say on it. Losing memories and being flung to a random point in time is annoying at least and loathsome at best. But he's a noble so he just have to make a way around it. Exchanging his post at the Magister's City with having a family and a position in it's reincarnation in the current time is proof that he can make use of tools given to him. Like his dear wife for example. She does make excellent use of her soul and body for his project concerning the workings of soul. She "volunteered" for it of course. Alas it still not finalized at all so he have to keep it in secret. Especially with all these assignments given to him after he finally arranged the contents of his mind. Though it was enjoyable, it still took a while to get the task done.

 

If he have a say on what his assignments are, he would spend his time finding suitable specimens for his projects. However being a member of NOL, he is still under The Imperator's Will and his orders were to be a professor at the Military Academy after a report was made about a student, a potential one, having a high rank in the entrance exam, particularly in the area of using Ars Magus. Highest in fact. And it drew the attention of both the members of The Duodecim and The Imperator. Surprisingly, even Hazama is intrigued. His jabs that were annoying him before this assignment was absent and were replaced with actual questions subjective in nature. 

 

Yes Hazama, there are 2 students in the said report but the other one has a significant difference in terms of units so the one with the higher unit has been sent to investigate. Yes, both are high but the other has reached the limit so they sent me to see into it. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'm sure it is.

 

"Excuse me for a moment but were you expecting this? Because the Takamagahara System is also intrigued about this. This is odd and I can't tell why. Tell me Relius. Were you expecting this or did you have an idea that this would happen?"

 

He can't answer him but he can say that he too was caught in surprise. He knew he was the last magic-user alive and that was only a fluke since he was transported through time. All magic-users died out as time pass by and slowly replaced by humans and beastkin able to use a bastardized version of magic aptly called as Ars Magus. Sure they are still people that have an affinity in the lost skill but that it at all. Affinity only and nothing more. They have to use a medium like those from the Duodecim for they are really descendants of magic-users. However, the majority doesn't even have the "touch" to do a single spark of flame. So yes, its a miracle in a sense. This skill is passed through blood and the question of how and where did this potential student survived to have his skill in magic be this high. To be useful even.

 

His official assignment was to ensure the potential student be excellent in the area of Magic since he was the only known Magic user in the ranks of NOL. Unofficially, he was to investigate the background of the said potential student and to see if he can be of use to The Imperator. Having The Phantom was useful to be honest but you have to go through The Imperator to utilize her abilities. So his own agenda was to see if he can make use of this child to his own ambitions in his projects. A different perspective about the workings of magic and souls would be very helpful.

 

Sure he has a kid named Carl and a daughter named Ada, but they don't have the "spark" that signifies they have the gift of magic nor the brains to see the glory of it. Carl perhaps in the future may see it but Ada is a goner. At least she's making herself useful after making her interest in his experiments for his projects. He can't say how her thought processes works but how she concluded that a soul is needed to create a Nox Nyctores. Probably private reading and secret researchers. Exactly like her mother. An ally to his cause and certainly a co-worker. Unlke that cat-girl Kokonoe.

 

Kokonoe is his rival first before being a co-worker. And she's more in the "science" side than magic so its no use discussing it in her presence. And she's hellbent on her "Tager" project. He even wonder if she is a closet gundam fan with all those rockets and bulky iron bars. If he didn't knew any better, he would say she's making her own gundam. But that's hypocritical of him for he's working on a "gundam" of his own. Ignis. Fluctus Redactum: Ignis. _The Flow, I bring it back. Ignis._ Fitting ofr the sake of bringing back the perfect puppet. Named after her dear wife, a mechanical puppet powered by the soul and an imitation of the Nyx Nyctores Nirvana. A Detonator. It would be an amazing project. It would be the perfect project!

 

As Relius makes plans about his projects and teaching this potential student, he makes his way to the Academy City Headmaster's Office. Exiting the elevator, he prepares himself to a lesson plan. If he was going to teach this child the ways of magic, then he would do it properly like the noble he is. Relius Clover wasn't ranked as One in the hierarchy of the Magister's City Ten Sages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic and Sorcery were switched for I prefer Sorcery as the higher-tier version of Magic. Also I made Relius a mage for I believed he was one especially when it was released that Relius actually came from the time when the Mage's Guild still exists before becoming Novus Orbis Librarium today.


	4. Phenomena Intervention Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Change Log: Patch 3.7.6**
> 
> ***materasu *blivion *upreme**
> 
> **= > New character added.**
> 
> **= > Rebalanced damage counters.**
> 
> **= > Improved and updated miscellaneous data.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Revised: 5-13-2016_ **

It was pure chaos. He does not understand why would this thing happened to his family. Something that is so absurd and clearly impossible to happen in his entire life allowed to torment his entire family's life. His wife, down at the ground, clutching her broken arm and bleeding quite strongly, if that pool of blood underneath her was an indication,from a potentially fatal wound. And his son, thankfully unconscious to experience the pain of having both legs broken, is stuck between the what he can assume the ceiling and the floor of his beautiful house. The house that is wrecked to kingdom come from that shock wave that hit the entire neighborhood. The only consolation he can get from this incident is that the entire neighborhood. Clearly this means that whatever happened that can cause that shock wave was an act of terrorism or war against the government!

The rumors from the office can wait for his family should be safe before he can _investigate_ the neighborhood. What would be the _bonus_ he can get from _investigating_ the cause of the shock wave for if not for his family?

His wife and son will not die from this. His beautiful family haven't established themselves in the neighborhood yet and he have yet to buy his wife that make-up set she have been pinning on for weeks. And his son! He have yet to give him that new toy he _borrowed_ from his co-worker. Vernon Dursley tried to get up and help his wife but he can't for some reason. That is when he noticed the huge steel beam buried deep within his abdomen and the huge pool of blood at the floor below him. He just noticed the streak of blood coming out of his mouth and the absence of the rhythmic rise  & fall of his son's chest. Just noticed that his wife was unresponsive to his screams of attention and the incoming light from the distance. With how wrecked the roof of his beautiful house, Vernon Dursley can see the gigantic being floating up in the sky. It is making an energy ball of sort with its mouth and suggesting from what he can infer from the catastrophe around him, he can say it is the cause of all this destruction and already preparing a second round of mayhem and destruction.

Vernon Dursley was never a religious man but in this instance he prayed. He prayed to whatever god out there that his family was having an afterlife without pain. From the quick death of his son and his wife's slow death, he prayed that they were already waiting for him. Because Vernon Dursley can see he won't survive this for long. Vernon's final thoughts were the fate of his nephew that was outside when this catastrophe happened. Maybe being a freak saved him from this. Or not. He managed to see his nephew disappear at the corner of his range of sight before being blasted to bits. Being a freak actually saved him in the end.

* * *

**...Fragmented data found.**

**...Proceed with recovery?**

**...Y/N.**

**...[Y]**

**...Attempting in recovering fragmented data.**

* * *

Harry woke up with a smack to his face. A tree branch was on his face and its leaves was blocking his entire face. Harry quickly got up and examined his surroundings. He was still in their yard but the entire neighborhood was wrecked to pieces. Even the garden he was just attending to this afternoon was wrecked! And the flames! The flames from the houses nearby are so high and there were explosions every minute or two. He saw a couple of the neighborhood's residents running around. Some were hit by something red. He can't saw it clearly. It too fast and his glasses weren't that good in helping him see. It was second-hand, if Aunt Petunia was to be believed.

Cannot stand the scenery, Harry rushed back to the house, although it couldn't be called a house anymore from the looks of it. There he was glad that the shock wave managed to unlock the door but after seeing what is inside, he lost his smile and only managed to keep his jaw from hanging loose. His aunt and cousin were on the ground with a metal beam with them. Probably from the ceiling or somewhere else? His uncle was worse. Uncle Vernon was either a strong person or in much pain to disregard the fact that his legs weren't there anymore. He remembered a cripple one day saying he lost his legs and that was how he became a cripple.

Harry doesn't even know where all the rubble came from. Maybe they were from the road when the shock wave happened? From the sky? Harry can see something flying across the sky. Multiple things actually. Like one of those flying peas some of the kids throw when lunch came. The rubble though. It was all over the living room and the kitchen. His teachers said that could happen when a bomb exploded. The teacher that discussed that lesson was never seen the next day though. When he walked through the kitchens and tried to come near them, he remembered that how that he shouldn't be able to see in the dark. It was already 8 o'clock in the evening. Just then, he noticed a deep red glow from above. A giant thing is making a ball of sorts above. And it is glowing. Just like how bombs glow when they explode.

* * *

Fear. That is what Harry felt that moment. Fear that he might get hurt from the ball that thing was making in the sky. He remembered being hit by a rock in the head. It hurt so much. And that ball reminded him of a big rock. It would hurt a lot.

Harry then felt fear for his relatives. He might not felt loved by his relatives. But he was taken care of. (If being forced to eat scraps was being cared for.) But he can't do anything at all. He's too small to help them. Even Uncle Vernon would be too heavy to lift if he could help his Aunt Petunia.

Then the light was too bright all of the sudden. It was like the light was falling towards them. But that would be impossible. Light doesn't fall. Water falls. Even rocks fall. Harry then was reminded of the ball the thing was making. And it was falling quite fast.

He don't want to get hurt. But how? How could he hide?

He should make a wish right there. Wish that he would be safe from harm. It always work in his opinion. He wished to be safe and he was on the top floor of the building. He wished to hide and hidden he was in the shadows. And now he wished to be safe.

Harry closed his eyes and wished hard to be safe. He then felt something shielding him. It felt safe. He decided to close his eyes and take a nap. He was too tired. He was also hungry.

Harry then remembered. How will he clean up the rubble in the living room?

* * *

Edgar Vermillion is a man that values integrity and honor. Along with his wife, Claire Vermillion nee Verde, they strive to emulate their ideals on their actions, both on & off-duty. So when the head of the Vermillion Family, along with other high-ranking officials of the NOL, was assigned of the duty of "securing" the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, he had his doubts about the given mission.

The Ikaruga Federation, as they call themselves, is the association of several Hierarchical Cities that want to break away from the rule of NOL, which is lead by The Imperator. The Imperator has been the head and brains of every operation done by NOL. The Imperator had given orders that ensured the survival of the rest of humans and beastkins in the seithr-ruled world. The Vermillion Family is one of the lower ranked families or nobles that pledged their allegiance to The Imperator, but this mission given to Edgar Vermillion was making him want to break off the allegiance. The Ikaruga Federation, according to his sources, wants to be a democratic government, based on one of the governments implemented on several countries before The Dark War. They want to work along with NOL but The Imperator's Will doesn't seem to agree with them. So NOL rallied it's troops to _"secure"_ one of the Hierarchical Cities part of the said Federation.

It was just one of the several skirmishes that was done in order to " _secure the safety of the people according to the Will of The Imperator_ ". Weapons used during The Dark War was being used against fellow men instead of The Black Beast and the damage done by these weapons during the skirmishes were devastating. And these so called skirmishes was dubbed as The Ikaruga Civil War by the survivors.

"The fact that people are calling it as a civil war speaks volume of the animosity of the people under The Imperator," told Edgar to Claire, who was on the phone. The phone was between his shoulder and jaw. Edgar was climbing up on the airship NOL commissioned to bring its troops with. "I hope that the Family is proceeding in the direction our ideals should lead to."

"Dear, please concentrate on surviving first. Let's deal with this later. The Family can't proceed if it's head is missing. I'm your wife so I know what you are talking about. Talk later, work faster okay?" the voice spoke back at the phone. "Yes, dear. I love you." Edgar said, hoping that his words reach his wife with all the emotions the phrase could contain. "Dear, I know. Love you too. Keep safe." uttered Claire before a beep signaling the end of the call.

Edgar hope the safety his wife wished for him may reach also the innocent people in Ibukido. They sure need those wishes.

* * *

The survivors of Ibukido that congested the ports of NOL were the sight the dispatched men arrived to. Haggard and barely aware faces are all that can be said to the survivors. It's a pity that before they can arrive, **Gigant Takemikazuchi** deployed it's massive beam attack. The survivors can only thank whatever god for sparing them from their deaths. The wreckage from the destruction clearly shows how they would have died if they were in the blast radius.

After giving out the designated relief goods to the survivors (the fact there were already relief goods in the cargo area paints a very bleak image to the mind of one Edgar Vermillion), the men received their next set of orders coming from the Main Office. They were to search for any remaining survivors and " _secure_ " their cooperation for the safety of the people. Edgar, sensing the meaning of " _secure_ " was the malignant version instead of its more benign cousin, rushed out of the port area and proceeded to " _comply_ " with orders.

* * *

"This will be the last of the orders from The Imperator I will be following. If this is how NOL treats its people after years of obeying them, I will make sure to remind them how to be decent people," exclaimed Edgar to his wife after making a call to her. He was already making way to the wrecked ruins of the buildings of Ibukido and the port was already a tiny dot on the horizon. It was a good thing that he was a General. He got to have an entire truck all for him. And it's good that he's alone because he was sure that the soldiers below him will comply with the orders sent to them. He planned to rescue at least a single in person in this cursed place and bring them back to safety. It was the least he could do for them as part of NOL and being the head of the Vermillion Family.

NOL, or the Novus Orbis Librarium, is an organization that deals with the safety of the entire world after the end of The Dark War. Because of this, they have almost a branch in every Hierarchical City in the world. And the first duty of NOL is to ensure the safety of every person from danger. Safety from The Black Beast was the initial duty but safety from the danger of being massacred was an apt description of his duty today.

* * *

It was almost dusk-fall and he haven't seen a single soul in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. He already went through the different districts of the said city, although you can barely identify the districts and its borders after being blasted to bits. He was about to lose hope. 8 hours of pursuing glimpses of life from the edge of his sight every-time he pass by a dilapidated building or a decrepit shuttle. Edgar stopped himself by a single building. By the looks of this building, he can say it was a convenience store before being hit by the massive beam of energy from the Nox Nyctores. Looking inside through its remaining single glassed window from the truck, he saw movement from the shelves.

Hope rekindled in his heart, he quickly jumped out of the truck and made his way to the ruined convenience store. Any signs of movement means a sign of life. A survivor. It's much better than finding another body. The last one was found underneath the rubble of her own house, sparing her body from being burned to ashes but preventing others from proceeding with the stench her dead body is giving off. It would be no use to salvage her body, it was already half burned already.

Opening slowly the barely hanging glass-and-plastic door, he called out to the survivor.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He cannot see a thing. Then he noticed that he was actually covering his eyes with his hands. Where is he? Was he dead? Did his relatives successfully killed him with the frying pan of her aunt and the fireplace poker of his uncle? Wait, he can clearly remember fire and rubble. And rubble was something he was familiar with. He can feel it with his hands, now that he removed them from his eyes. He can see he was inside a store. A store used to be filled with food and other items. The store also lacked walls and a roof. With how harsh the sun was shining, it was already noon. Then his stomach growled harshly. Harry needed to find food before dealing with other things.

After making a decent meal out of the stuff he found in the store, for the store contained packets of cookies and other pastries that were hidden behind a sturdy counter made out of wood, Harry scanned his surroundings again with a hunger-less eyes. With how the area seemed to be in a great amount of destruction and disrepair, he can say that the area he was in now just experience some sort of battle. He glanced up to find if there are clouds. Only to find himself falling back down. His head hurts. Harry can't hear anything for it was drowned out by his screams coming from his throat. Then he blacked out again.

* * *

After waking up a second time, he can say that whatever happened a while ago was never to be spoken again nor he should remember again. He remembered that his relatives were dead. He knew because he was there after all. He can't say that he clearly understand the feeling people should be feeling when someone died but he felt...relieved. Relieved that they were dead. Relieved that they won't be able to " _punish_ " him or they won't be able to be forced to cook for them. But then he felt tears coming from his eyes. The tears kept on flowing until he began sobbing too. Harry can say that he also felt sorry for them. Sorry that they were taken to the afterlife in a worse way.

Soon, he began to calm down and a semblance of order began to take hold in his mind. Now that he was " **free** ", he have to find a way to survive. He have to move. Harry decided that he needed to find a town hall or something that was like a town hall. Respectable people work there. Harry knew he can do this. Making his way out of the store, he bumped against a tall girl, knocking both of them down. He quickly got up and moved to help the girl. The girl was blonde and she was clearly older than him by a year or two. She also has eyes that looked so...empty. Like the ones who are hungry! Grabbing the older girl's arm, he ran along with the girl back to the store and searched for the leftover pastries to share with the ravished girl.

By the time Edgar arrived to check on the convenience store, the two kids were searching for a type of pastry among the hidden cupboard of the counter.

* * *

Nightfall has fallen and the airship was calling the last minute passengers before leaving to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. The survivors and refugees were to be relocated to the nearby Hierarchical Cities for their survival against the threat of seithrr and other menaces that came after The Dark War. The two kids are amongst the refugees. However, a General of NOL was a member of this party of 3 that was making their way to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

Edgar can't wait to tell his wife what happened at Ibukido to him.

* * *

**...Fragmented data recovered.**

**...Data added to Line B successfully.**

**...Line A requires additional data.**

**...Waiting further instructions.**

**...[...]**


	5. Man by the Cliff Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories begin with a fool

The 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune is an exception among it's sister Hierarchical Cities. It was established of being a city where future generations can learn and nurture both their mind and body to improve the quality of life for people in their seither-cursed world. A school in the simplest form. Hence, it was nicknamed as the Academy City.

 

With having a moniker of Academy City implies that education is a top prioriety of its inhabitants, the truth is that education is quite below in the top 3 priorities of the city.

 

First is research. Research on how to further expand the scope of Ars Magus Development and other things. Other things include but not limited to medicine, technology and Boundary exploration. The city has even sectors deep below the ground to ensure the confidentiality and security of the research and their researchers. Also to prevent them from the hands of the ever curious public.

 

Second is safety. Since the city is built upon a mountain somewhere Thailand used to exist before The Dark War occurred, the altitude of the establishments of the city is quite high. Ensuring people won't fall to their deaths is a daily struggle for the enforcers of peace and security in Academy City. Not even mentioning the monsters and pests that somehow emerged from the seither-cursed grounds starting from the base of every hierarchical city established. Just securing a foothold outside the city's area of establishment is a A-rank mission, a rank for missions with a high probability of death.

 

Even the occasional rebellions done by the people living in the cities pose a threat. With how Ars Magus and other tools and weapons created during and after The Dark War are easily obtained, the damage every rebellion is devastating. Even with NOL restricting the official means of obtaining Ars Magus tools and weapons, the black market still manages to survive every raid done. Thankfully, the rebellions seems to occur every other year so the cities manage to repair the destruction the skirmishes leave after. With how the rebellions' vision of "free from tyranny", the rebels ironically seem to be 'tyrants' that 'cages' them in their pitiful situations. And they blame NOL with all the mayhem they cause. So safety is a very important priority for Academy City.

 

Third is training. Training the future soldiers that will combat the ever creeping beasts from the seither-cursed grounds and against unknown beings that may appear out of nowhere. Everyone can say that The Black Beast was a 'giant flee monster in space' with how it just appeared in the middle of what used to Japan and proceeded to systematically destroy every establishment of civilization in the world. It even terra-formed the surface of the world, resulting to new lands to resurface from the sea and others to sink down to the abyss. Even the magnetic field of the world was screwed by The Black Beast so everyone was in the dark after the said monster managed somehow to restrict the connections of ancient civilizations from their artificial satellites used for communication with the seither it excrete.

 

Many people died because the protectors and soldiers weren't up for combating The Black Beast. Even the previously hidden Mage's Guild's Sages were no match against it until an unknown man named BloodEdge came. Even he only withheld the Beast for a year, before people managed to defeat it with their newly created Nyx Nyctores and the Six Heroes. Not to mention the sheer number of people who allowed themselves be used for supplying the needed souls for creating the said Nyx Nyctores. Sacrifices were essential for their own survival.

 

Which greatly shows the importance of training the students in combat. Screenings of which specialized type of combat a student is excellent for and the proper weapon for the said student are just the many screenings before Academy City starts their training. Saves money of the city, first and foremost, and time for student, concentrating on what is best for him/her. Even civilians are allowed in their training and to undergo the numerous screenings just to have the necessary reserves in case of an attack. The hierarchy of nobility and clans apply afterwards.

 

Education then came after the three. Though it is fourth in the city's priorities, the budget for it is sufficient to create a history of successful graduates that managed to contribute to modern society. Given that every city has their own educational system, they only cover from Kindergarten to Elementary School. Academy City boasts that they even have college-level education in their walls. The tuition is negligible for it for the assurance of having a job afterwards. Even the nobility have scholarships for their children and a rank high up in whatever job they choose. A job in NOL isn't written in the papers but it's already implied. With how NOL is basically the worldwide government of the world, its no wonder they don't announce it in their 'propaganda'.

 

Nevertheless, education in Academy City is the best in the world and the only place where one can learn more about the world they live in now. Self-sufficient in terms of food and other necessities, security top-notch and an ensured job afterwards. Academy City is appealing to even a poor street rat in the slums.

 

This is the city one Harold Vermillion will live in for several years, along with his sister Noel Vermillion. Being the children of a low-ranked noble family, they obliged to attend the prestigious Academy. They sure were not rejecting the idea of not attending the Academy. Both of them are orphans and with this chance to study in the Academy, they both might find leads on who and where they came from. Not that they don't love their adopted parents. They love them will all their heart but they is a part in their soul that want to know how did they were orphaned. Hope that they could find what they seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-2-16: Sorry for the late update. My family just had a lot of festivities to attend to and we had lot of guests that came to our house that I had little time to write. I'll be updating at least 4 chapters this week to make up for it. Thank god for memopads in cellphones.


	6. Man by the Cliff Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sharp knife went through lots of very rough slabs of stones.

Harold Vermillion has little memories of his past before being adopted by his father and mother, Edgar and Claire Vermillion. He remembered that he used to live under a cupboard under the stairs and he was treated as a slave. No, ** _less than a slave_** for a slave even has respect from the slavers themselves because they caught him. 

 

Treated as a slave by his own relatives. Harold can't remember the faces of his relatives, only that his aunt is a horse, his uncle a walrus and his cousin a pig. Anything more specific seemed to slip from his grasp every time he tried to recall. Starved, forced to do all the housework, and bullied and tortured to the extreme sense was the life Harold remembered. He won't forget it though.

 

No matter how cruel it may seem to others, he was thankful that he at least remembered the trials he went through before being adopted. It reminds him that there are people out there that are rotten to the core that even their own relative will be used as a slave and tortured for no good reason alone. He knew they were his relatives because he once snooped at his aunt's room to clean it. There he found a letter detailing he was entrusted by an old man to them because his parents died. He really doubted his aunt's words that they died by an accident and were lousy and good for nothing drunks. That his mother was the younger sister of the lady he called Horseface. There he also found his name, Harry, but his last name was smudged. Probably by his aunt in a fit of anger. Even the letter felt a bit crispy.

 

No matter what, he won't forget that there will be people who will ignore what is in front of them when it won't work in their favor. The teachers and the neighbors of his neighborhood ignored him pleas of help when he was locked outside one night. He remembered the harsh bite of the cold wind of winter and how he managed to survive the night by making a hut from the trashcans in the corner of the street, huddled inside to hide from the cold. The relatives he had were notorious in the area for making stories about him being a cheapskate son of a whore and how he was just there because of they were related by blood. They said they tried to get along but the boy is just like his parents, a good-for-nothing troublemaker and a conceited liar. So the people in the area never believed Harry's pleas of help in fear of being robbed and other ridiculous things.

 

And the last thing he won't forget is that there are people who will go through all of that despicable things just because they are _**jealous**_.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks after Edgar and Claire Vermillion officially adopted their two new children that Harry, now named Harold, asked a question. Harold asked questions regarding almost everything around him, ranging from the simplest of 'what is an airship?' to a confusing 'can I cook with you?' to the disturbing 'I don't have to sleep in the cupboard?'. The questions were at first a sign of curiosity and a hunger for knowledge, which are common for children. The latter ones were a cause of discomfort for the couple for it was a sign of abuse, plain abuse, to their eyes.

 

The kid was also suspicious of almost everything and was only calm when his attention was on his new sister. This shows that the boy distrusts people and potentially experienced betrayal of his trust. The only thing they can say that was good was that Harold was clearly protective of his new sister, since she can't remember who she is. In fact she had amnesia. Luckily, Harold only lost some of his memories and the rest seem to return, albeit slower than what the couple hoped for.

 

The past two weeks with Edgar and Claire allowed them to enter the boy's heart and accept them as his new family. His relatives that he spoke of was no family of his, based on the faces Harold was making during the conversations about them was discussed. Even the servants of the Family were disgusted of the boy's relatives, based on their reactions and the gossip that reached their ears after the day was over. In fact, the first thing the servants did when morning came was announcing subtly themselves to be the self-appointed uncles and aunts of the boy. Subtle if the way they guide and teach the boy in his work in the kitchens and the gardens. Harold was stubborn not to be dissuaded by the urges of the servants in not allowing him to do some of the household chores.

 

"I refuse not to become a freeloader in this house! I want to do this. I want to show that I thank them for taking me in. That's all."

After that, they allowed him to help around. Harold could be seen usually at the kitchens or at the gardens, experimenting with different ingredients with the family cooks or tending to the plants around the estate. If not at those two locations, he could be found at the study or at his sister's room. He would be reading some of Claire's journals or magazines, despite having difficulties in reading some of the hard words. Or he would be attempting to have his sister speak up in their shared room.

 

 

The older girl was an amnesiac, according to what the doctor said after having both kids attend a thorough check-up. She also closed up her mind due to some sort of trauma and probably won't speak. The adults connected this to the attack dealt by NOL at the 5th Hierarchical City. Surely being at ground-zero of the blast site would be traumatic, how much more to the mind of a child. Harold was also affected by the blast, judging by the lack of memories about where he was before being found by Edgar at Area 5 of Ibukido.

 

The girl, now named Noel by the couple, recognizes them but doesn't respond. The only quirk the couple could find was that Harold seem to _understand_ what Noel was trying express. Harold could only say that he somewhat _knew_ what she want to say but he doesn't really know _how_ did he knew. Confusing but still useful and they are thankful that they could communicate with the girl, even in a strange way of communicating.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctor, a friend of Edgar who enjoys his 2 day leave and was called in by Edgar just to check up on the children, ran a series of tests on the two kids and thanks to him, managed to find useful information. Both children have not received any immunizations against the diseases from the seither-cursed pests and both children have the same blood type A. Harold have broken bones that are already partially healed so calcium intake in necessary and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. With the boy's consent, a surgical operation was done to remove the scar since according to him it was there ever since he can remember. A deep scar that managed not to heal properly die to lack of nutrients in the boy's body to heal it. The girl was fine aside from the bruises and small cuts that were obtained from Ibukido. Creams and a proper diet to both children will suffice. 

All those Information was very useful and some are needed to adopt the two kids as their own children. Harold was supposed to be born on July 31 based on what the child can remember his birthday on. Noel has no birthday she can recall, according to Harold. So the couple just wrote her birthday as the day Edgar found her along with Harold, December 25. It is also the day when the previous civilization celebrate a holiday of giving gifts to people. Just like Harold and Noel. Gifts to them. Precious gifts.

 

* * *

.

 

 

Browsing through the journals and magazines of his new mother, Harold came across the history of the world. About a war against a monster named The Black Beast and how people were afraid to fight it because it was too strong. It tells how a group of _magicians_ and some warriors banded together and create weapons to use against The Black Beast. Harold was going to think that the story he read was just a story but there are numerous names that are commonly found on those history books he came across the other day. Like **_Nine, The Ninth Sage_** and **_Hakumem, The White Warrior_**. Also **_The Bloodedge_**. So to confirm if it is true, he asked his new parents when they were going to eat lunch about it.

"Uh...Is The Dark War true?"

That is the question Harold asked to Edgar and Claire Vermillion.

"Yes, child. Why?" replied Edgar while making a face at his wife. "I'm guessing that you read one of the history books at the study. The Dark War happened Harold. That is why the world now is so different from before." quickly added Claire before his husband could make a fool of himself in front of his new son. Edgar wasn't suited for these questions on the dining table. His mind is wired differently when there is food in front of him that having a discussion with him is somewhat useless. Thankfully she saved him at the last moment.

"So that means all those stories about Nine and Hakumen were real?!" exclaimed Harold. Claire thinks that this is what being a fan of superheros act and it's quite cute to see a kid act like one. "Yes Harold, those are true. That's why there are many stories about Nine and Hakumen. Those detail how they managed to fight The Black Beast and the monsters it created against people."

Here Harold began to fidget on his seat. There was a moment of silence, only small noise coming from the kitchens were heard before Harold spoke again in a small voice. "And does that also mean magic is real too?"

"...Harold, magic is real. It's the knowledge how to use it was the gift given to us by the Ninth Sage, Nine. And through that we managed to create Ars Magus, Ars Armagus and the legendary Nyx Nyctores. Why do you ask about this Harold?" Claire carefully replied to the whisper of his adopted son.

"...because my aunt said magic is not real. And that those with magic are Freaks like me. She called me a Freak because I was the same as those people with magic."

"Harold, look at me."

 

Harold gazed back to his adopted mother and managed to make eye contact with her.

"Harold, what your aunt told you is not true. **You are not a freak** and if you have the gift of magic just like the Ninth Sage, Nine then that just means you are special. Just like the group of magicians that worked together to save our world, it just means that you can **help other people with your gift**. So please don't think that you are a freak Harold. Okay?" Claire slowly said to Harold. She wanted to emphasize that her son, adopted son, is not a freak like what he said and he is a special child. Harold was silent for a minute after she finished, Claire was worried that somehow her words was harsh to Harold. 

 

Claire stood up and made her way around the circle dining table to Harold. There she noticed teardrops from the shirt he is wearing. She also noticed the silent gasps he is making and how his hand was clenched tightly to her sister's hand beside him. Noel was just looking at Harold with sadness in her eyes. Food forgotten for a moment, Noel rose up and hugged his adopted brother. 

"It's okay, little brother. It will be okay." whispered Noel in a very small voice that Claire was thinking she just imagined hearing it at first. Not to waste the momentum in calming the distraught kid, she also joined the siblings in their hug. "You are now our son Harold and you are special to us. To Edgar, to Noel, to me and even to the servants in our estate. Don't forget it my child. We are her for you now."

Calming down for a moment from his silent cries, Harold managed to speak to them. It was a mix of a whisper and a gasp but it reached to its intended recipients.

"...thank you Sis. Thank you, Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to check the History of BlazBlue and I seriously fucked up. I thought when they wrote Noel was 5, she was a 5 year old girl and I made the entire premise that a child Noel and a child Harry become siblings. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway since this is already an AU, I'm making liberties with how the timeline works. The Ikaruga Civil War happened at least 10 years before it actually happened in canon. I'll explore with this again in the next chapters. Preferably another Distant Future or a Wheel of Fortune.


	7. Man by the Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who does not know how to look back at where he came from will never get to his destination.

After staying for a couple of weeks, Harry, now called Harold, can say that living in the Vermillion Estate was a unique experience. It was a big difference to the life he had before being adopted by his parents. Having a family that loves you and living in an environment that doesn't cause any type of damage on your mind and body was a great life to enjoy. He couldn't ask for anything more.

The servants of the Vermillion Family were a very nice bunch. They were polite to the guests and the family members that came to the Estate and also very helpful to the request of other people. Of course it could be a result of how the Vermillion Family and it's allied families function in the society they live in.

The servants were clearly helpful to Harold, after he asked if he could help in doing the household chores. The estate was a vast compound and there will be a job suitable for him in the compound that would help him instead of harming him.

Even though Harold was forced to cooked for his relatives, he enjoyed the chore and now that he was able to learn how to cook properly and in different ways, cooking appealed to him more than before now. Seeing the reactions of his family that he helped in cooking their meals always brought a smile to his face.

Gardening was also the other thing that he liked. A result of countless times he was delegated with the tasks of weeding out the yard of his aunt. Here, he was only allowed to do what the head gardener allowed him to. The reason was simple. Harold was the newly adopted son of the Head of the Vermillion Family and now the heir apparent of the Family. Tending the gardens wasn't a nice sight to see if it will be seen by the more " _vindictive_ " families. Alas, he couldn't deny the kid. Harold was too stubborn and he also knew what he was doing.

So aside from the usual lessons Harold learns from his new mother, Claire, he also makes time to help around the kitchens and the gardens of the estate. Claire Vermillion believes that teaching a child early would only help them in the longer run. Especially on the attitude of the child. Despite not being a Vermillion by blood, Claire came from an allied family of the Vermillions and also share the vision of the Family and its allies.

One particular lesson was discussed one day in their study. Harold and his new sister, Noel, was inside the study reading books and magazines that they could understand. If they couldn't understand a word or phrase, their mother would be there to assist them. On that day however, they would be tackling the history of the world they came into and how it affected the Vermillion Family and the Family Vision.

* * *

The Vermillion Family was from a line of nobles living in what used to be Europe. The Family and its allies were the nobles that were given the tasks of taking care of their territory. Though he people living in their territory have their own leaders and towns, the Families were responsible for the safety of their people. So when the world was surprised of the appearance of the Black Beast, the Families rushed to do their ancient duty to their people.

With how the Black Beast can appear on any place in the world and spawn numerous monsters out of its flesh, or what could be called its flesh, the protection and safety of the civilians were a priority for them. Fortunately for them, the Black Beast decided that it would focus on Asia and left only its minions to wreck havoc on their territories. However, the minions also had the same characteristics and attributes of the Black Beast. They were resistant to some degree against firearms and modern weaponry.

Add insult to injury, the Black Beast have the ability to attack at different locations at the same time. With its incomprehensible body structure and its resilience against the counterattacks of humans, ruins were the only things that left in its wake. Apparently the Black Beast disintegrate its prey, leaving nothing but its own gaseous fumes that people coined as _seither_ or _seithr._ The former, a German word that roughly translates as a" since then", as a reminder of the loved ones they lost since the Black Beast attacked and the latter, an Old Norse term for a type of witchcraft or sorcery, as a sign of the Black Beast's undefinable existence. People call things that they don't understand several terms, one is witchcraft.

Speaking of witchcraft and sorcery, during the time the Black Beast waged war on the world, magic resurfaced back to society. The mages that went into hiding after the so called Witch Hunts during the Medieval Period were forced to return back to society after their hidden communities were attacked by the Black Beast and its minions. For some reason, the protections they used for hiding their residences seem to alert the Black Beast of their existence.

Several disputes and arguments that were thrown across the conference rooms everytime the factions of different governments were forced to discuss the threat the Black Beast entails to the fate of humanity. Add the fact that magic actually exists and due to some twist of fate, magic seem to affect the said minions. Particularly, injure the said minions.

A general consensus was made amongst the delegates. The majority won't stand that magic was " **superior** " in terms of injuring the minions significantly and potentially affect the Black Beast. Innumerable commissions on scientific researches on how to affect the minions of the Black Beast and potentially the Black Beast. The result was a free for all time for countless scientists and engineers. Especially with those with _dubious_ agendas and morals. Some even experimented on animals and beasts on the idea of somehow making a " superior human with beast-like abilities". Some of the results were half-humans that were forced to join in the fights.

Beastkins, the resulting new race of half-humans, were a strong race that have superior strength and agility based on the characteristics of the animal they were mixed with. It was a success though not the solution to the Black Beast problem. The "volunteers" rebelled and managed to escape and created their own community that helped in the war. A failure in solving the problem but a success in a venture for science. The beastkin were a strong addition to humanity with the strengths they bring but everyone agreed that the Penguin Beastkin were a disappointment, even to their fellow Beastkin.

Nevertheless, the scientific side of the world **succeeded** on what they sought. Atomic weaponry and its deviations soon became a normal sight in the world that waged war on the Black Beast. At first, the scientific community and the magical community of the fighters were notoriously hostile to each other. But cooperation was a necessity to survive in the battlefield. It was then discovered afterwards that the invisible fumes of seithr was not what they assumed it was.

A radical faction of the magical community believed that their magic came from their souls, a metaphysical manifestation of what a person is in its simplest form. And magic was just a different outlet to enforce the will of the soul to its surroundings, aside from enforcing the body to act. With the cooperation of some dubious factions of the scientific community that want to explore the mechanics of mysterious "magic", they managed to create a scanner for measuring the output of magic and its surroundings. It was a success, too successful in fact.

The scanners showed how magic was expelled in forms of light beams and other miscellaneous activities. It also showed that magic was so saturated in the areas that are near the battlefields. Battlefields where the Black Beast and its minions appear and where several of their fighters were " _disintegrated_ ". Both parties have their doubts that those who died just went kaput. They believed that something else happened. And something else actually happened, if their observations were correct.

The Black Beast ate the " **souls** " of people and other creatures and it gets expelled into the surroundings as seithr. Seithr that somehow manages to empower the magic spells of mages. They didn't have any idea how it do that before, but now they knew. It also has a side effect of affecting the surroundings negatively. Namely disfiguration and disintegration. Albeit there were some positive side effects of seithr like neutralizing the negative effect of radiation to its surroundings and other pollutants, the cons of seithr was a very bad thing. The fact that high concentrations of seithr was observed in the old locations of their skirmishes in toxic fog doesn't even help.

Now with the knowledge of what seithr is actually is and the experiences the fighters managed to gain from fighting, someone would thought that they would win sooner or later. But it was nothing to the Black Beast. In fact it seemed to be amused and increased its strikes on the few surviving bastions of humanity. For every strike the Black Beast did, it left the surroundings mangled and a toxic fog of seithr in its place afterwards, making the place unsuitable for humans and other creatures.

It took a miracle for humanity to survive this ordeal. The surviving religious organizations even dared to call the war as a "simple ordeal sent by God to humanity" for the reason of "humbling their arrogance". Needless to say, religious organizations weren't famous during and after the Dark War.

The miracle that humanity needed came before them when The Magister's City opened their gates to the outside world.

* * *

"Is this where the Six Heroes entered the stage, right Mother?" Harold chimed while making sparkles in his eyes. Claire just laughed at the child's enthusiasm. Harold was clearly a fan of the Six Heroes. If not for the fact that he enjoyed cooking and taking care of the gardens, he would make a camp in the study room and hoard all books and magazines about the Six Heroes.

Noel decided to chime in at the moment. "Of course it is, Little Bro! Didn't you just informed me, _again_ for  the third time this day, that the Magister's City was the place where the Six Heroes met and decided to save the world? Isn't that right Mother?" She calmly pushed back Harold to his seat while ruffling the birds nest he called as his hair. The boy made a face to his sister and sat down with the grace of a rock. Noel giggled to the antics of his little brother and made her way back to her seat beside Harold. The seat were comfy and the sitter will still be comfortable despite sitting for a long time. If you won't make a fuss while sitting on it though.

"Both of you are correct. Now should I continue or would you two rather skip this part? I feel that you two already have an idea on what happened during those times." Claire inquired to the two children. "Yeah, I mean, yes mother! You can skip that. We already read that a lot here and if we want some, um, clari-clani... What is it again? It's on the tip of my tongue." Harold stuttered with a grimace.

"Was it clarification? It is quite a long word with a lot of syllables. And stop making that face. It doesn't suit your face Harold."

"Fine."

* * *

The Magister's City was a secluded society of mages. So secluded that they managed to cut off an entire island from the rest of the world, thanks to their excellent "wards" and various protections. They were in fact a self-sufficient society with all their basic needs and supplies crafted from their own farms and factories. The security of the said island too was so high that the to enter it, one must be invited first. And invitations were rarely sent too.

Even the other magical communities _lost_ knowledge of The Magister's City. Some even speculated that this was the _basis_ of the **Legend of Atlantis** , the city that sunk beneath the waves. Nevertheless, the reappearance of The Magister's City was a godsend to the rest of humanity. Despair was seen in the faces of people, knowing that they were on the losing side of the war and they were only waiting for their time to be annihilated. So when the news of a society that managed to withstand the Black Beast until now and still manages to keep its presence away reached their ears, it was like giving them a taste of ambrosia.

There both sides of the surviving bastions of humanity made refuge and plotted on how to defeat the Black Beast once and for all. With the knowledge in the libraries and studies in the city, and the wisdom of the Ten Sages that lead the Magister's City, specifically Nine of the Ten Sages, they created the Ars Magus.

Ars Magus. Simply put, science and magic combined together. A love child of two different sides of humanity. Bastardization of magic. Innumerable descriptions but only one purpose. To give humanity a proper countermeasure against the Black Beast and its minions. And it was a success.

Thanks to Nine of the Ten Sages, she created a way for science to emulate the workings of magic using the ambient seithr in the atmosphere. The seithr in the atmosphere already reached the point that it was practically everywhere. As a result, the surviving races of humanity gained a degree of resistance to magic and seithr. Nine also created countless inventions like the **Barrier Shield**. It's a shield that can be evoked through magic or ars magus that **completely blocks any form of recognizable damage to the user.** The drawbacks were that it has a _limit on its durability_ , leeches on the mental stamina of the user, and there are _openings in its shield_ , either below or above the circle it created. But the fact that it was an impenetrable shield against any attack, even the seithr-cursed monsters and minions of the Black Beast, made this certain invention a staple skill to the rest of humanity after it was created.

However, no matter how good the Ars Magus they created, it was still not enough. Thus they were forced to crank the dial even further and create more _l_ _ethal_ variations of Ars Magus, coined as Ars Armagus. The damage they dealt was now comparable to the nuclear nukes of the old world but it **STILL WAS NOT ENOUGH** for the Black Beast. The fighters reached a block. Some of them even compared their situation to a writer's block. Many weren't amused though.

Then the Bloodedge came. Thanks to his actions and his sacrifice to stall the Black Beast so that the rest could research more on their weapons, the Nox Nyctores were created. However, how these came to existence was drenched with blood and souls. Claiming desperate situations call for desperate measures that they had to use souls for creating these weapons, many weren't totally happy to it.

Some were willing to sacrifice themselves for the survival of humanity while some were the scum that managed to survive until the end. Using the souls of these people, with the researches on souls as a basis of the weapons, was a last resort for the researchers, especially to Nine who had a sister to watch out for.

Thus the need for an elite team that would use the Nox Nyctores weapons and fight the Black Beast was realized. The strongest of the strongest were hired to do the job and the ones that could wield the offensive Nox Nyctores were assigned onto the said elite team.

A disciple of the Bloodedge, Nine of the Ten Sages, a servant of the last of the vampire clans in the world, a student with a high aptitude to use an offensive shape-shifting Nox Nyctores, a warrior wearing an ancient artifact from a lost age and the founder of the said elite team were assembled to take on the Black Beast head on.

The damage dealt by the Bloodedge for a year was enough to weaken it and allow the newly established Six Heroes to finally vanquish the said monstrosity.

* * *

"And that is where all of the stories end Mother! Some books say that the Six Heroes disbanded afterwards, some speculated that some died during the final battle and some even dared to claim that they were betrayed." Harold fumed to her mother as he recalled the latest of the books he read, some were the notorious tabloid-styled magazines about the Six Heroes. Mostly smuggled in by the servants for their young master.

"According to my sources, and yes I do have some, only Jubei and Valkenhyn were left alive after a freak accident in one of the Magister's City research labs. To be honest, even with the all the fame the Six Heroes seem to gain, who they really were and what they actually did before and after the Dark War was not documented. Not documented to the public that is. I personally believe that the Novus Orbis Librarium has records of the actual identites of the Six Heroes." Claire admitted to her audience of two.

"However, we can discuss much further about the Six Heroes another time. We are learning history here. World history, albeit a bit simplified."

"Mother, maybe simplified wasn't the right word. You seem to do the opposite, in fact." Count her daughter for chiding her. The history of the world during the Dark War was really interesting, with all the scientific advances and magical discoveries that were unearthed during the times of necessity. And how the entire landscape of the world changed, with new mountains and valleys and oceans that were created and destroyed.

"Fine, I am now aware that my audience does not have the passion I posses for history." Claire grumbled in a very childish way. The two children laughed at their mother's antics.

"Alright. We will be quiet now." Harold and Noel both intoned at the same time. Claire speculated at that moment that these two planned this before coming into the study. Both wanted to make fun of her, even if it was just a moment.

* * *

Despite the fact that the Black Beast had been slayed along with its minions, the seithr in the atmosphere remained. The people had hoped that everything will return back to what it was before when the Black Beast was killed. That hope was crushed fast enough.

With how the majority of the societies in the world got destroyed or scattered among the survivors, there was no singular world-wide association that would manage the rest of the world. It was then decided that the last remaining community that survived the onslaught of the Black Beast would be the one that would decide on the matters of establishing a governing body. The Orbis Librarium Norma was established afterwards.

The _**Orbis Librarium Norm** a_ (Void Information Management Agency), was established to fill in the void that was left in the wake of the Dark War. It was also the governing body of the rest of the world after the Black Beast's demise. The members of its council were the 12 founding families that descended from the people who were part of the original council of the Magister's City, the Ten Sages. As such, the 12 founding families, aptly called as the **Duodecim** from the Latin word for twelve, have a significant power in the Orbis Librarium Norma and all of its dealings.

The Duodecim are under the Imperator, the leader of the Orbis Librarium Norma, and thus have the responsibility to maintain the safety and protection of the people. Thanks to the Orbis Libarium Norma, the hierarchical cities were created.

The Magister's City was slowly being destroyed by the seithr after the Dark War. The protections and "wards" of the city were weakened significantly and weren't habitable anymore. With the power of science and magic in their hands, the Orbis Libarium Norma decided to establish cities on the top of mountains of the world to avoiid the large amounts of seithr. Seithr seem to reduce as the altitude increases and that's all it matters to the rest of the world.

Terraforming several patches of land high enough, creating artificial land masses, temperature regulating machines, and salvaging and creating construction materials were easy tasks for the Orbis Libarium Norma with the power of science and magic. As a result, the hierarchical cities were born. A total of 23 hierarchical cities and several smaller cities that are based on different locations of the world to encompass the remaining survivors of humanity.

Each of the Duodecim members have a hierarchical city to govern. Some at least one city. The rest of the minor hierarchical cities were given to the "low-ranked" families that survived. The Duodecim were nobility in the Magister's City and they preferred to delegate some of their work to people that are similar to them. Like the nobles from what used to be Europe and Asia.

The Vermillion Family was one of them and since the Vermillion Family served as one of the fighters in the Dark War and survived it with the family members alive and well, the Orbis Libarium Norma decided to delegate the 21st Hierarchical City of Haniyasu.

A city that named after the earth god and goddess of the Japanese mythology, it suits with all of the artificial landmass that encompasses the territory the Orbis Libarium Norma delegated to the Vermillion Family.

* * *

"And that's how the Family gained the privilege to protect the people living in Haniyasu. Protect instead of rule because that is what the Hierarchical City basically for. A refuge for humanity, to live in without the fear of being affected by seithr and be protected by the seithr-based monsters below the border."

"This ties also to the Family Vision, which is established way back before the Dark War. Simply put, it is honor and loyalty. Honor for it encompasses morality and righteousness. It's basically being good. Loyalty because the Family was established with different people that trusted one another. These two qualities were all the qualities that helped the Family become what it is now."

"Mother, you're rambling again. And I, I mean, we, uh..." Harold cut off her Claire before she could speak her ending words. Harold was clenching the hems of his shirt while not making direct visual contact to her mother. Noel was quietly holding back her chuckles as she cover her mouth with her hands.

"...okay. I was hoping that we could reach the point where I can further elaborate on how your great great grandfather enforced these ideals but I noticed that the words are flying around in the air. This is enough for now, right?" Claire finished with a deep sigh.

"Yes Mother. And it is already lunchtime. You two might have not heard it but Regina just called through the door that lunch is ready at the dining room and Father is already back." Noel calmly reported to her mother and little brother from the doorway. She already made her way to the exit while Claire was speaking her closing words.

"Um...Mother. I'm sorry for interrupting you from speaking." Harold mumbled to Claire as she rose up from her seat and slowly walked to where Harold was siting.

"That's alright. I _was_ rambling and it just shows that I _was_ already hungry. It's already lunchtime and hunger does makes wonders. So, shall we?" Claire replied to her son and hoped that it would be enough to kick the sadness out of him.

"...Thanks Mom. And yeah, let's go. I'm sure that Regina and Snow was making stew today. I want to taste the vegetables I grew personally at the gardens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life these past weeks was tough. Laptop was confiscated by aunts and busy tutoring summer students. Sorry for not following what I promised last time.  
> -4-15-2016


	8. 18 Credits Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquirer Vol. 16 ~ ***  
> Start your day with the hottest news in your area! 18 credits only!

**Entire Neighborhood, Vanished!**

**by: Christopher Sanders**

 

_On December 25, 1984, the town of Little Whinging in Surrey, England vanished from the face of the Earth. The incident was discovered the day after when a late office worker tried to return home to his family. Half-asleep and groggy from the Christmas party at his office outside the area of Little Whinging, Micahel Battes had an accident when his car fell through the ditch created from the disappearance of Little Whinging. Rescuers from the nearby town of Whinging were the first respondents of the man's 911 call of help._

 

 

> _"Boy, it was a sight to see! Have you ever tried to uproot a plant from its pot and the soil around its roots stuck with it? I am guessing that is what happened here. **Something** pulled Little Whinging from the ground, will all of its people and infrastructure, and carried it off somewhere! Without letting anyone notice the act! It's like magic or something. Look! Even the water tubes and sewage tubes got cut off!" - Margaret Stoutland, Whinging Fire Department Fire Fighter_

_It's a wonder and a mystery for our government officials for how the town of Little Whinging disappear from England without anyone noticing it. The possibility of a terrorist attack was still up in air as no terrorist group claim this as their act. No known survivors of the disappearance of Little Whinging were reported. Michael Battes is currently at Surrey County Asylum after suffering a mental breakdown._

_-Surrey Now_

* * *

**Unregistered Magic Surge Last Night! Unspeakables on the Move!**

**by: Roman Torchwood**

 

_On the other news, a surge of magic was felt throughout the entire island of England last night December 25. As a precaution by the MInistry if this was a staged attack by You-Know-Who, the Ministry sent a team of Aurors and Unspeakables to the last place the surge of magic was detected. So if you fellow wizards and witches saw a team of Aurors and a bunch of dark cloaked people near your area, then more chances that the surge of magic originated at your place!_

_-The Daily Prophet_

* * *

 

**Unknown Wave of Magic Detected! Result: Town Gone for Good!**

**by: Melanie Marqueis**

 

_Every wizard and witch felt a surge of magic at the eve of December 25, 1984. More commonly known as the Yuletide or Christmas, for the muggleborn and half-bloods. The morning after, a team of Aurors and Unspeakables reached the site. The team of specialists arrived to a crater and suspected a battle had occurred beforehand. However, using various compulsion charms and obliviates they discovered a town used to exist here.Yes, you read that right my fellow wizard or witch. **USED** to exist. _

_Scans done by the team of Aurors and Unspeakables showed that a huge amount of magic was casted at the perimeter of the town. In fact, it seemed to be that the entire town was spelled to disappear in the middle of the night._

_Fortunately, only a number of muggleborns and half-bloods were living in the said town according to the records in our Ministry of Magic. No purebloods were living in the said town._

_The Aurors and Unspeakables sent a warrant of arrest to the caster of said magic spell for it was a very Dark Magic according to the guidelines and rules of magic in the records of our laws. It is horrifying to think that someone created a spell to **disappear** an entire  **town** and he is out there, still free._

_This reporter encourages you the reader to help us find this Dark Wizard/Witch and help us in detaining him in Azkaban for the blatant use of Dark Magic and breaking the International Statute of Secrecy._

_\- Out of the Blue, News For You_

* * *

 

 

"... _and now for the international news section. A tragedy for the country of England happened at the dusk of 25th of December this year of 1984. Instead of a joyous celebration for the Christmas holiday and the New Year , the entire country is mourning for the entire of town of Little Whinging, Surrey. The entire town of Little Whinging mysteriously disappeared from its location, including the land around its own borders. The fate of the residents of the Little Whinging are currently unknown and will be disclosed when future reports are made._

_Scientists and geologists are currently investigating on the mysterious circumstances surrounding the disappearance of the said town. Latest findings indicate a significant amount of gamma rays inside the border of the lost town while only a minuscule amount can be found outside. Residents living around the area reported feeling nauseous after visiting or just passing through the area._

_As such, the government issued a full isolation of the town except for research purposes in order to preserve the safety of the people near the lost town."_

_\- Ch. 9 Evening News with Stacy Rivers_

* * *

 

 

 

**Cloaked Figures Spotted Near the Lost Town**

**by: Scuttle Butt**

 

_It is by now a cult classic of how the town of Little Whinging disappeared during the celebration of Christmas last 7 years ago. Due to how the government closed off the borders of the lost town with high-end security forces, many speculate that the town was accidentally used as an experiment before its demise. Some however believe that the town was whisked by the devils and sacrificed the people living in to their gods._

_The hype of the lost town was so high during the first 2 years that there have been a documentary made at our ex-colony of America, They hype went down as time pass by but the mystery of the said town is still alive and running, if the research facilities made around the said town has to say anything. Now the latest reports and findings our company received from our own insider in the Sector 7, the name of the area around the lost town, shows a new side to the mystery. Or maybe a development as well!_

_Various cloaked and dark figures were spotted by the security cameras around the facilities and signs of tampering in the warehouses were found during the months of August And September. The staff and security of Sector 7 have no memory of any of these mysterious beings despite evidence in the security tapes show otherwise. The scary part of the entire spectacle is the fact that the people in the facilities have lost their memory and tried to disagree with the claim, however the MRI scans shows otherwise._

_Various nerves in their body were overloaded and some were completely cut off from the rest of their nervous system. This was baffling to the doctors, according to our inside, that such thing happened to their staff._

_The staff of Mystery Inc. now have a new theory on how the lost town got lost with the new information received from our insider and that is invasion of aliens!_

_The aliens created a way to travel to us but failed, resulting the disappearance of the town. Now that they have corrected it, their new problem is how to get rid of the scientists at Sector 7!_

_Continuation at page 7._

_-Mystery Incorporated_

* * *

 

**Disaster at Sector 7!**

**by: Herman Bill**

 

_Last night, July 17, 1992, an explosion happened at the famous Sector 7 in England. A research facility on the mysterious cosmic rays that appeared in a abandoned town in England suffered from a disaster when one of their facilities exploded. According to the latest reports from the site, indescribable beings appeared out of thin air and ransacked the surroundings afterwards. The situation in the facility is now under control. More details at page 14._

_\- sector7research.org/news/_

* * *

 

 

_"...its utter chaos at the airports and seaports at the country of England after the world-renowned research facility of Sector 7 suffered from a meltdown. A deep haze of purple fog appeared at the site and its currently encroaching the surrounding towns with immeasurable speed. The purple fog stopped for now after completely surrounding the southern part of England and it shows no signs of movement for now. However, UN released a notion to other participating countries to open up their borders for the refugees of England._

_For out viewers that just tuned in, the purple fog that was released from Sector 7 seems to disintegrate the people that come in contact with it. Minor dis-figuration at first but a slow but steady rate of disintegration happens after 10 minutes of exposure. Along with it are various beasts that somehow resistant to normal firearms...._

_..._

_This just in, a announcement was made. Evacuation of all citizens was just announced. I repeat, all citizens must..."_

_-December 25, 1994 BBC World Emergency Broadcast_

 

* * *

**The Boy-Who-Lived Gone! For Good?**

**by: Melanie Marquies**

 

 

> _"Ma'am, I just want to tell you that last night during the Sorting, Harry Potter wasn't there! You know? The Boy-Who-Lived? Well he was not there. Several of our classmates the next day were gossiping that he is actually training overseas but some of the Ravenclaws I knew went to the library to research. There they were fruitless in their search so one of them asked their parents that worked in the Ministry to find where the Boy-Who-Lived lived. And lo and behold! His address was actually there! I wonder why no one went there personally in the first place though? Since I and my schoolmates can't leave Hogwarts, I would like to request your readers to visit the Boy-Who-Lived personally!" -Reah, not her real name_

_A very touching letter reached my desk yesterday and as you can see I was touched by this student named Reah for her dedication to our Savior. As such, I personally went to the Ministry and asked for Harry Potter's residence. The last written address was a place called Little Whinging. So I, Melanie Marquies, went there personally._

_To my surprise, there was no Little Whinging at all. Only a big compound that it fenced by lots of metal sticks and circles and was surrounded by several muggles. I immediately asked for help from my Auror friends with their skills in compulsions and obliviates. They were shocked however with my reason to investigate the place._

_Apparently, I made a report years ago pertaining to a certain town that was "cursed" to disappear. And it was the same town the Boy-Who-Lived resides! My Auror friends were sad to say that it was now closed off by the muggles to their fellow muggles because of the nature the entire town disappeared. And not enough obliviators can do the deed if they ever want to properly investigate the town, now that it was where the Boy-Who-Lived lived before. Even the Unspeakables won't bother anymore with the spikes of magic in the compound, seeing that it would only harm the muggles that won't keep in their places._

_This reporter was ashamed to report that this endeavor of mine to visit the Boy-Who-Lived went to the direction of the Boy-Who's-Gone. Probably a Death Eater got hand of the said "Dark Magic" that allowed the entire town to disappear, with the Boy-Who-Lived inside its borders._

_I pray to the Lady of the Lake that may we survive without our Savior and to his soul as well._

_-Out of  the Blue, News for You_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update this week. Expect a Distant Future chapter. Sorry for the late update. - 4/18/16


	9. Distant Future: Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the day they were waiting for. And they opened up the door to a world of new solutions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a legit crossover when you use the characters from a different fandom in a crossover that they *could* exist in the story? I mean, the BlazBlue universe is so vast that only a couple of characters are shown, both in the manga and the visual novels. Not withstanding the supplementary light novels.
> 
> Anyway, could someone send me a message about this dilemma of mine? It would be a big help to me.

July, 2197

* * *

To enter or not. This is the dilemma one Jaune Arc was having when he came to the room 301 of the NOL Headquarters at the 1st Hierarchical City of Okoto. He was sent a letter from NOL to his apartment yesterday at the 21st Hierarchical City of Haniyasu. The letter was an official-looking summons to the main headquarters of NOL at the 1st Hierarchical City of Okoto. As the overall ruling body of the world, it would be a great honor to be summoned directly to the headquarters of NOL since it would give the summoned one to have a chance to have a glimpse of the Imperator. But Jaune felt he fear instead.

* * *

Jaune Arc was just a normal young man. He is a sophomore student from one of the lower ranked colleges of Academy City, Beacon Academy, in the Bachelor in Computer Science Program. He came from the suburbs of the 21st Hierarchical City of Haniyasu and he had no prior experience with NOL. Aside from the usual security checks and other things dealing with the travel between the cities, he had nothing in common with the so called Knights of the Blue Flame.

Speaking of knights, he secretly dreamed to be a knight in his childhood. Well, he still dreamed of being one too. He heard stories from his father and mother about the brave acts done by his grandparents and how they were like knights in the old tales. Jaune's grandparents were soldiers from one of the countries in the old world and they fought to save their children from the Dark Beast.

Though his parents declined to follow their parents footsteps, they respected their actions and their way of life. Both died in duty but they died valiantly, their duty and goal already a success when Jaune's parents were relocated in one of the remaining "safehouses", protected by the 'wards' of Magic and later by Ars Magus.

Jaune dreamed that he could be like his grandparents and be like knights. But that was already filled in by those. of NOL, with their creed as a proof of purchasing the rights of being knights in modern ages. So he threw that dream away and concentrated on pursuing a career that may help his family. You can't live in the modern age without knowing a thing or two about the technology brought after the Dark War after all.

However, Jaune realized afterwards that his ideal world wouldn't be possible after an incident happened during on of their monthly night outs. Team Juniper and Ruby went on a ride to the lower levels of Academy City to enjoy the cuisines served by the restaurants in District 8. Despite being so near the edge of Academy City, District 8 is very famous for the restaurants that served food of different cultures. It is also famous for the numerous clubs and bars that are frequented by students in Academy City. Secretly, that is. Students aren't allowed past the 7th District for their safety but that only applies to the students from the Military Academy. The rest of the students in the city are fair game. They just have to avoid the 'official' main entrances of the district. It is said in the law that students aren't allowed past, but not prohibited to be **in** the districts beyond.

* * *

Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren were assigned to be the 'caretakers' of their little group. Nicknamed as Team Juniper (JNPR) by their fellow classmates, they are the peace keepers and custodians. The level headed people. Though the same could be said to Nora is a mystery to them too, with the girl being a suspected bipolar. So being one of the 'guardians', Jaune strongly opposed to the idea of bar-hopping. He wouldn't want to be shit faced the next day when he could use it to start job hunting.

Ruby Rose, their token noble Weiss Schnee, cat beastkin Blake Belladonna and Ruby's sister Yang Xiao-Long were the opposite of Team Juniper. Unlike the group named after a tree- which perfectly describes the strength of their bonds between one another-, Team Ruby (RWBY) is named after the gem ruby. Beautiful and symbolizes the group's fiery nature, it suits them perfectly. As such, Jaune's protest was burned thoroughly by their counterparts. Ruby and her sister wants to experience a 'proper' hangover, Blake wants to drown her sorrow after a nasty breakup, and Weiss is indifferent. His so called teammates were also no help. Nora joined the two sisters in their quest, and both Pyrrha and Ren wants the same thing as Blake, for very different reasons too as well.

Grudgingly, Jaune accompanied the rest of his friends bar-hopping. As expected, six out of eight of them finished their marathon almost drunk. Both Jaune and Weiss thanked whatever god was watching them because they at least prevented the rest becoming too intoxicated. Leaving District 8 too drunk would send them into a prison cell without any question until they are sober. Well, those who are drunk anyway. It also helped that Weiss was familiar with the signs of someone getting to the level of too drunk. Probably of her experience in all those balls and galas she had attended in the past, which she was glaringly absent in their classes.

Too bad that Weiss was bad in reading the map. Given that District 8 of Academy City is also the slums of the city, the alleys of the district were so connected to one another that even Jaune was confused where did they went through. Pyrrha and Blake were the best map-readers of the group when they explore the different districts of Academy City and other Hierarchical Cities. It was also their luck that they found their way to the lower districts.

There's a reason why the lower districts of the Hierarchical Cities. Even with the Dark Beast dead and all of its minions are gone, the seithr they left in the world still affects its inhabitants. Aside from the surviving beasts of the old world, new monsters and mutations appeared as a result of the seithr infusing their bodies. Even inanimate objects were affected as well. Some of them were so similar to the monsters depicted in the fictional video games of the old world, according to the the various relics in the museums in several hierarchical cities. In short, monsters are now real and they are a threat. And these monsters love to roam at the lower levels of the hierarchical cities.

And these monsters are what the group of eight came across when they managed to make their way through the maze in the slums.

* * *

With a lunge at their identified preys, two huge looking stag beetles and two lizards with wings made their attack on the group of eight. Surprised by the sudden attack on their party by the monsters, the majority of them managed to shake off their drunkenness and scrambled to avoid the lunge.

"What in the world?! How did we found our way into the slums?" Yang bellowed before she quickly pulled her sister, narrowly missing a shard of ice that was sent to her. "Well for starters, you guys are drunk and Weiss and I had to guess our way out of the slums!" Jaune shouted back, managing to block a strike from the flying lizard with a metal pipe he found at the ground.

"Escape first, arguments later! Okay?! We don't have time for arguing and clearly these three do not enjoy being ignored." Weiss sharply intoned from her hiding spot behind some crates, hiding from the barrage of ice shards from the flying lizards.

As if being called by the ruckus made by their fellow brethren, more of those stag beetles and flying lizards came and joined in the fight. In the end, for every member of the party there are two stag beetles and a flying lizard attacking at them. The stag beetles try to pinch its prey with its huge pincers or poke them with it while the flying lizards try to smack them silly with their big wings or pierce them with the ice shards they are keen to make out of breath.

Jaune has no prior experience dealing with monsters, much less fighting. But he has to defend himself or else he won't survive. Pyrrha and Ruby has a steel pole, which she scavenged from a pile of scraps on the side, to poke and block out the physical attacks of the monsters. Yang and Ren decided to punch or kick the stag beetles instead of hiding, only to hide behind some crates when those lizards decide to release their shards again. Blake, on the other hand, went with a sturdy looking electric cable and tied it to a small but shard metal sheet from the scrap pile. She used it as whip against the flying lizards and it was a success. Nora went along with Pyrrha and Ren's idea of puching the monsters with a twist, she grabbed a cemented metal pole on a can and used it as a mace against the stag beetles. Weiss, lastly, was sending out shards of ice back at the lizards while making cover behind the crates.

That threw Jaune out of loop for a moment and it allowed the flying lizard to smack him. The smack was hard enough to push him back a few meters. Thankfully the lizard went to join the other lizards instead of finishing him off. With a moment to regain his bearings, Jaune remembered that Weiss wasn't a mage nor she has any Ars Magus on her person. Much more a weapon since they weren't allowed to carry one.

"Weiss! How did you do that?" Jaune shouted to Weiss as he scrambled back to retrieved his metal pole he used a baton. "I have no idea, Jaune! I was angry that at those lizards, flinging out ice shards like candy and then I just threw out my arm! The next thing, an ice shard was flung out towards the lizard! See? It like magic but it isn't!" Weiss replied before surfacing back and released her own barrage of ice spikes. "To be honest, it's a chore though. These ice attacks seem to tire me out, mentally. It would be okay if not for the fact that knocking myself out here would be a very bad idea. And look! Look at Pyrrha! Jaune!"

Jaune looked back to where Pyrrha was and he saw Pyrrha was gaping like a goldfish. Apparently Pyrrha had a metal sheet and a metal pole now. Then she threw the metal pole at a nearby flying lizard and flung the metal sheet at another flying lizard like a frisbee. Both weapons hit their intended targets and Jaune saw nothing wrong with it.

"But how would she retrieve them? They are too far away from her." Jaune wondered out loud to his companion Weiss, who had crouched beside him.

"Just watch Jaune." Weiss calmly spoke.

* * *

Then as if they had strings attached, the pole and sheet flew back to the hands of Pyrrha. Pyrrha had a smug smile on her face as she repeated her previous attacks on the rest of the monsters. Ren, on the other hand, seemed to have found a way to combat the stag beetles. He just blasts them with some energy balls or some sort. And Ruby was all around the area. Literally. It looks like she was at two place at the same time but upon close inspection, Ruby was just too fast for Jaune too see. Suddenly both Jaune and Weiss got knocked over from an explosion.

Weiss quickly regained her footing and noticed a different monster behind them. A humanoid thing attached to a cart with a robotic looking horse's head and neck. And judging from the singed area beside them, that monster launched a laser at them. Jaune managed to move away before a smack to his head was made again. The lizards were focused on him again and Weiss was facing the skeletal horse thing alone. Nora was busy along with Yang pounding the beetles to the ground while the others were busy experimenting with their newly found abilities and fighting their enemies to notice what was happening.

Jaune concentrated on defending so that he could observe Weiss, in case he had to move towards her. He wouldn't be a good friend if he allowed a friend to get hurt in front of him without doing anything. So when the horse monster launched another laser, Weiss' move caught him off guard. Weiss summoned a portal in front of her and a tall armored knight was in front of her, blocking the laser attack from affecting its summoner. When the laser attack was done, Weiss yelled a loud yell and the summoned armored knight grabbed a huge sword and slashed the monster into two. With a tired sigh, Weiss knelt down on one knee. With a clear sign of exhaustion, Weiss closed her eyes and began to sway. As a final sign of Weiss' exhaustion, the summoned armored knight disappeared into small crystals of light and vanished.

Jaune, quickly making use of the distraction the destruction of the horse monster caused, rushed to Weiss side and caught her as she fell down. Jaune felt relieved that Weiss was safe before she fell down. There were still ice shards around the area and he don't want to imagine if one of those shards would pierce someone who fell atop on them. He was about to carry Weiss to a safer location to hide when another monster made its presence known. With a loud howl, a dark panther rushed to bite Jaune.

With the metal pole in one hand and the other on Weiss, he luckily pushed back the dark panther away from him. He carefully place Weiss down and turned to face the dark panther. Jaune noticed that the rest of his group were bust fighting the beetles, flying lizards and the horse monsters on their own. He can't ask them for help so he must face this by himself. Readying his metal pole, he pointed it at the monster in front of him as if he was challenging the monster for a fight.

Accepting the challenge, the dark panther launched off the ground and made a lunge to Jaune. Jaune quickly defended himself but the sheer weight and pressure made by the monster broke the metal pole. The force that broke the metal pole was strong enough to force Jaune to be pushed back a few meters. Seeing that the metal pole he used to defend himself was broken, Jaune panicked at the thought of losing against the monster.

_"If I lose here, Weiss would be attacked! And this dark panther is strong enough to bite off the metal pole easily, how much more if it decides to attack the others? No! It can't be! I won't allow it! Someone! Something! God or gods! Please help me"_

Feeling that he was a goner, he crossed his arms and prepared to block the lunge of the monster at him with his arms as a last resort. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be enough to stop the beast, even though he knew deep down it would be futile. But instead of pain, he only felt a 'thunk' on his arms.

Opening his eyes, he saw a shield on his left arm and a sword on his right one. The shield was light but apparently it was sturdy enough to block the attack of the dark panther. The dark panther, on the other hand, was mad and decided to use its tentacle, that was hidden before, to whip Jaune. Jaune, with his eyes wide opened, saw the attack coming and used the sword to swipe it out mid-air. At did it worked. The tentacle of the dark panther was cleanly sliced and the beast was howling in pain.

Sensing that he could finish this beast, he made a stab at the beast. Unfortunately, the beast evaded Jaune's attack by jumping back and countered with a bite. Blocking the bite with his shield, he tried to slash the beast diagonally to hit the underside of the panther. And it worked. The panther's defenses were open when Jaune blocked its bite and successfully landed a blow on the monster. The dark panther was thrown back to the ground whimpering. But it was still alive and judging from the growls it made after a few seconds of whimpering, it was definitely pissed off at Jaune.

With a burst of inspiration from one of the tales of his grandparents and parents as well from the novels he read during his free time, he raised his sword up high with eyes shut tight. Concentrating all of his will and strength, he tried to channel it all into the sword. And he felt it. He felt that he channeled his strength into the sword and with how bright it is, even with his eyes closed, he knew his experiment was a success. A loud yell released from his lungs and he made a slash to the dark panther, releasing the pent up energy in it. Jaune opened his eyes and saw that a large and long burn mark was on the ground before him. No monsters in sight and all that he could see are his friends all gathered up on one side and a unknown young man on the other. He tried to move towards his friends but his eyesight was blurring and his legs felt his jelly. Jaune was slipping already into unconsciousness. His last thoughts before passing out was, _"Weiss will_ ** _laugh_** _at me when I came around. I passed out in front of them and in front of a stranger, no less."_

* * *

Waking up at an infirmary wasn't a sight Jaune wanted to experience. It just means that either you had a terrible accident or you were so fucked up you passed out and someone decided to bring you into one. The latter one was definitely the one he is currently enjoying. Rising up from the white hospital bed, he observed his surroundings more carefully.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in the room. Around him were his friends, in their own hospital beds. They were covered in bandages and slings, for Ren and Yang, but overall nothing to serious. He was also covered in bandages but he saw no slings. Looking more closely at the slings Ren and Yang have, it was more on the purpose of comfort than healing.

"Ugh. Jaune, you dunderhead! You came around at last! You slept for like a whole day! No scratch that. It was actually 12 and more hours. Probably 15? Well we did left there around midnight and its already 2 pm so maybe 14?" A girly voice rang throughout the whole infirmary.

"Gee Ruby. Thanks. I feel like crap." Jaune responded back to Ruby. Ruby was dressed in her casual jeans and blouse and shoes. So different from her usual garb of skirts and boots. "Ruby, Jaune just woke up. After all, he went from an average Jaune Arc we all are familar with into Excalibur-wielding Saber from Fate/Zero last night! Of course he needs to have his beauty sleep!" A gutsy sounding voice replied to Jaune. Yang was wearing her brown jacket but she wore it open and she has a loose t-shirt inside, she also seems to be wearing jeans.

"Guys, may I ask why you guys seem to dress differently than before?" Jaune asked his million-credit question to the peanut gallery. And of course Nora would answer back. "Jaune, would you want us to wear those torn up clothes of ours today? We changed clothes obviously. Why? You like what you see? Check out Pyrrha instead! Look! She's like one of those businesswomen you see at Okoto!"

Nora was wearing a variation of her favorite pink and silver shirt and skirt combo, with longer sleeves and a longer hemline, while Pyrrha was weaing a long skirt and a dress shirt with a mini-jacket. She still have her earrings on though.

"Jaune! Nevermind Nora's rants. Are you alright though? Thanks to that NOL Officer that came to our location we were saved, but you did saved us before the NOL Officer finished them off." Weiss joined in the conversation after Jaune looked over Pyrrha. Weiss seem to prefer jeans and a blouse with an infinity scarf on her shoulders. And her hair wasn't in a ponytail but it was laid all out in their glory.

"Um...Thanks. I guess? Wait! I mean, thank you for the tip back there Weiss. If you didn't pointed out that Pyrrha and Ren and the others were using these new abilities, I wouldn't even thought of doing that... that energy wave back then. What did you called it again Yang? A Fate/Zero?"

"Forget what Yang said. She was doing that for comedic purposes. Well, you are welcome for the help I somehow gave to you last night. ( _Though that wasn't my intention at all._ ) Anyway, the same NOL Officer who saved us back there went all the work of having us a clean bill here in the infirmary at the 2nd District of Academy City. He collected all of our contact details and said to expect a summons a few days afterwards. He also said that we all should get a good night rest when we all came around because fighting those monsters took out a lot of our strength."

"Weiss~ Stop being an exposition fairy~ And stop hogging Jaune's attention! We need to move to our next objective!" Ruby whined at the back but the effect she wanted to apply to their token noble was a success.

"Hmm... You're right Ruby. We are far off from our schedule. In fact, we are terribly late but late has nothing next to a life threatening situation. Back to where we were, Jaune. Since I was designated by our group to lay down what the NOL Officer left to us, listen well. You should go home and rest after this. And thanks for saving me. Did you get that?"

"...Didn't you just said that a while ago?" Jaune asked curiously to Weiss redundant order.

" ...Ruby! You just messed up my speech! Wait 'til I get your hand on you!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby and Yang ran out of the infirmary while holding back their snickers.

"The bottom line is that Jaune, we are all ordered to get some rest before we are to be summoned to a NOL Headquarters by the NOL Officer that saved us back at the slums." Pyrrha interjected when Weiss ran off to chase Ruby and her accomplice Yang.

"Thanks Pyrrha. Anyway what did you back there? Everything was so weird last night but it actually happened right?" Jaune questioned Pyrrha as both Ren and Nora left him and Pyrrha with a goodbye wave and get well soon letter.

"To be honest with you Jaune, I have no idea too. I was actually hoping to get some answers myself from the NOL Officer that saved us but he did said he will answer our questions a few days after."

"And how will he contact us and when and where?"

"That's... I'm guessing he will send it to the addresses we gave to him? We all gave our home addresses or something similar to it. Oh yeah, we gave your apartment address at Haniyasu. And since we are having our semester break, giving them the dorms we stay in Academy City will be useless." Pyrrha explained while pulling out a bag under the bed Jaune was lying on.

"Pyrrha, what are you...? Woah!" Jaune quickly exclaimed.

"Silly, its the shield and sword you had last night. We can't just leave it back there at the slums. And even if we did, it will just appear somewhere near close to you. Trust me, Nora did that an hour ago. She was sorely disappointed."

"Thanks Pyrrha. If I'm not mistaking it for anything else, this is an Ars Magus right? I only read these in books and there were references to these weapons used in the Dark War. Why did this came to me in the first place and where was it before?" Jaune questioned as he took the shield and the sword from Pyrrha's hands.

"It's Ars Armagus, not Ars Magus. Ars Magus are the simple functions we experience in our daily life. Like the light bulbs and the medical scanners in the infirmary around us, they use a form of Ars Magus to emulate the power of magic. Ars Armagus, on the other hand, are the weapons designed to combat the Dark Beast and its minions. Those are much different than Ars Magus since they are weapons with different abilities. Last I heard, the NOL are confiscating and collecting Ars Armagus from the public for safekeeping." Pyrrha discussed to Jaune with a smile.

"Ruby was probably right. You are an exposition fairy." Jaune joked with a smirk on his face. It was removed soon enough when Pyrrha pinched his ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I get it! Sheesh. How did you know this stuff anyway? Did you read this at you family manor or something? Cause my guts tell me you knew more that what you let me on."

"...You are actually correct, Jaune. My family had accounts on the how the NOL confiscated the Ars Armagus of our fighters a few years after the Dark War was done. Good thing that my family was influential enough to prevent them from getting their hands on the Ars Armagus made specially for my grandparents and their relatives."

"Wow. You have an Ars Armagus at your home. Cool!"

"Yes Jaune. Cool." The red haired teenager intoned flatly.

"...Sorry. You aren't really happy with going home right? Sometimes I find it hard to understand why your parents want to push you in succeeding this Fall Signora crap." Jaune quietly apologizes to the red haired teenager.

"No no. It's alright Jaune. It's alright... You're right. I'm not really happy about it. My parents owed a favor to the Signoras when they were having a rough spot. It was after my grandparents died and everything went wrong when the investments made by Dad and Mom didn't work out. Also the businesses my grandparents had went bankrupt after they died. I suspect sabotage by I digress. Anyway, as payment, they want me, the first daughter, to become the successor of the Signoras after I graduate my Business Administration course."

"I hate when they plan it all in front of me. I hate when they set it all in front of me. I hate when they expect me to do it for them. And I hate myself for wanting to do it too. My parents don't really want to push me to the Signoras but if they don't, my family will be retaliated at. If only something will stop it."

"..."

"I guess it's already time huh. The last airship will be leaving in about 30 mins." Pyrrha mused as she checks her wristwatch. She was about to stand up from her seat when a the blond teen grabbed her hand.

"...Just keep strong Pyrrha. Okay? Keep strong. It will all work out soon. I promise." The blond spoke to the red haired teenager with his hands gripping tightly to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled softly at Jaune and she cupped both of their hands together. "Thanks Jaune. Thank you." Pyrrha sniffled a bit before continuing, "And here I am, the comforter being comforted. What a reversal."

"Go on Pyrrha. Catch the last airship. Let's just meet up again after the summons arrive in the mail." Jaune released Pyrrha's hands and grinned brightly to the sad looking face of the girl.

Wiping off small tears from the corner of her eyes, Pyrrha responded, "Okay. Bye Jaune. See you soon. And. Thank you again."

* * *

The summons arrived a day after. Jaune was lucky to arrive at his apartment an hour before a letter slipped through his door's mailslot. Throwing in a bowl of mac and cheese into his second-hand microwave, he changed out of his sweater and jeans into a comfortable pair of undershirt and shorts. Just as he finished changing, he heard a rattle from his mailslot.

Checking it, he saw couple of letters. Jaune made his way to the table located at the middle of his flat with the letters tucked under his arm. Past magazine subscriptions, a couple of brochures, the yearly bill of his apartment utilities and a letter with the NOL insignia on its back. He wondered why letters were still being sent in the age of emails but judging how the summons looked so imposing when receiving it through the mail, he guessed that the answer for his question was already in front of him.

The letter was sent by a Major Harold Vermillion of the 5th Squadron. Jaune realized that this was the same NOL Officer that saved them at the slums of Torifune. Enclosed in the letter was a airship pass, including a return trip pass, and a keycard to access certain rooms and lifts in the NOL Headquarters of Okoto. And the date to attend the summons was the next day. With a sigh, he closed the letter and returned it back to the envelope it was enclosed in.

Jaune decided to visit back home that evening and wondered if he should inform his parents and sisters of the situation he found himself in. He finished musing as the noise made by his microwave alerted him of his meal. Knowing he will be likely late waking up the next day, he prepared a brown vest, the last of his jeans and one of his favorite hooded shirts. He really needs to buy more jeans and pants the next time he went to the shopping district. His clothes always got lost in the laundry room of the dorms.

* * *

Pushing the door open, he saw 2 of his friends already in the room. The ever punctual Weiss Schnee and the "exposition fairy" Pyrrha Nikos. No sign of the said NOL Officer inside the room. The room could also be noted as a conference room, with the massive table in the middle, making a large oblong shape, a large whiteboard with a handing projector from the ceiling. There are couple of paintings hanged around the room, showing the scenery of several landscapes of nature.

Jaune was pushed in when something collided into him at the arch of the door. Looking behind him, Ruby Rose with her sister Yang Xiao-Long, both clutching a bag of sorts. Behind them were Nora Valkyrie and Ren Lie, the latter holding a couple of backpacks while the former was munching on a crepe. Even further behind was Blake Belladonna, clearly in the middle of an argument on her phone.

Impersonating a butler, Jaune bowed before his "guests" to signal them in entering the conference room. The sisters chuckled at his antics while the yin and yang duo just smiled at him. Blake was still in a bad mood but that didn't stop her from being a decent person by acknowledging Jaune with a nod as she passed through.

With all eight of them, Jaune sat down at the last available seat around the table. Now that he was comfotably seated on the chair, he noticed the get-ups of his friends. Ruby was wearing a dress that can be called a lolita dress, only with a theme of red and black. Yang was wearing her signature brown vest with a yellow scarf. She also sported a black skirt while wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt. Weiss was in her customary silver and blue thigh-length dress with a pale blue bolero. The bolero was red in the inside, contrasting the blue of its exterior. Nora on the hand went with her pink t-shirt and jeans combo, with a silver vest on top of it. The only thing different from her that day was the fact her hair wasn't tied up and it was fully let down instead. And finally Ren was wearing a simple green polo shirt with pale black trousers. A simple get-up for a simple guy, if Ren's personality has to speak for itself.

He was about to ask what is with all of the bags and backpacks they all were carrying - even Weiss seems to be hiding beside her- when the door opened and a NOL Officer came inside.

Wearing the customary NOL uniform, a blue military styled jacket, trousers and boots, this was the Harold Vermillion that saved them. The young man- he just looks the same as them but NOL wouldn't allow a 17 or 18 year old to be part of their ranks, more less a Major- has black hair, which was messy to an extent, and green eyes. He wears a red ribbon instead of a necktie and a armband around his left arm, with the Japanese characters of "student council". Probably a memento from his Military Academy years.

Harold Vermillion made his way to the center of the conference room, facing the table the eight of them were seated around and behind the whiteboard. The he introduced himself.

"Good day to all of you. I would like to thank you guys for coming. My name is Major Harold Vermillion of the 5th Squadron of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Officially, I'm a Major of an empty squadron, awaiting further orders from the higher-ups and my own squad. Unofficially, I'm the Inspector. I'm sure Ms. Schnee over there would like to further elaborate on my unofficial moniker. Ms. Schnee, if you would?" The young man spoke to them.

Weiss made a face of alarm when the NOL Officer said "Inspector" and even grimaced when he 'delegated' Weiss to explain more.

"Among the families that were given the tasks of handling the Hierarchical Cities, there was a rumor that NOL has sent a special officer that has the duties of those in the Wings of Justice and being a freelancer. As long as he was doing tasks of 'inspecting' the Hierarchical Cities' governance according to his own list of morals, the NOL turns a blind eye on his actions. As a payment of sorts for his freedom, he sends a report directly to the Imperator detailing a 'corruption' of power given by the Imperator on them." Weiss shakily finished.

"As expected from the heiress of the Schnee Company. A solid supplier of materials to the Hierarchical Cities, and thus given a Hierarchical Town as a territory of their own to cover. Anyway, we are getting off topic. Have you eight have any idea on what you guys are here for?" Harold asks the eight teenager.

"Um...Trespassing? Robbery? Extortion? No wait! Jaywalking?! I knew we shouldn't have crossed the street when the sign was red! I told you Ren we shouldn't!" The pink haired girl boomed loudly that the green-clad teenager beside her winced at her volume.

“Ms. Valkyrie, while I am intrigued on how you managed to reached that conclusion of yours, it is not the answer I was looking for. Have you guys heard of the 16th Imperial Decree of 2184? The former is the Drive Restriction Order. If any person has exhibiting the signs of having a Drive ability, the NOL has the right to detain the user of the said Drive ability. To prevent harming the public by the user when they misused their ability. And what you eight exhibited last 2 nights at the slums of Torifune are the signs of having a Drive ability.” The black haired NOL officer explained to them as he rumaged his pockets.

Harold brought out a wristwatch from his pockets and continued, “As such, I am obliged to detain you eight for having a Drive ability. Normally this is the jurisdiction of the Wings of Justice because they are the squad that deals with executions and assassinations. Normally, that is. However, I have a proposition for you eight.” At that, he sat down in front of the table.

“I am a Major of an empty squadron and I have been given the reigns in assigning troops of to my squad. The 5th Squadron currently has me only. Thus I want you eight to be members of my squad in the future. You guys don't have to worry, you won't be transferred to the Military Academy. You eight though will have to attend the special evening classes that will be made spceifically for people like you. The classes include but not limited to the workings of NOL and other related subjects that are given in the Military Academy. You can say that you guys received a special scholarship from NOL.”

The protests that were at the tip of his tongue disappeared when Harold finished his proposition. It seems to good to be true. He didn't even knew there was a law about people having these strange abilities and by the description of the Wings of Justice, he narrowedly missed being “cleaned up” by this Major.

The other blonde in the room spoke the question they were waiting the ask after a minute of silence. “And what if we disagreed to your conditions? It all seemed to be too convenient for us.” Yang challenged the Major as she stood up and made a face to signify her distrust.

Major Vermillion simply replied with a creepy smile. “Then I have no choice but to give my report to the Wings of Justice. I already have your contact details and biometrics. You eight will be hunted down as fugitives and a bounty will be posted immediately. There's a reason why vigilantes are tolerated after all.”

He then rose up from his seat and walked casually towards the doors. He pulled out a phone from his pockets and looked back to the table where he came from. “Now I'm going to leave for a minute or two to allow you guys to talk and think through my offer. I'm going to call some of my colleagues and prepare the paperwork needed in the future. Whether on accepting the 'scholarship' or filing the bounty.”

* * *

Jaune couldn't believe what just happened. He was being blackmailed into accepting a 'scholarship' into the Military Acedemy or else he would be hunted down as fugitives.

“There's no other choice you know. It is choosing whether we want to be on the run for the rest of our lives or becoming troops for NOL. And we all don't want to be hunted down to death. I'm choosing on accepting the 'scholarship'”. The cat beastkin of the group spoke towards the group after the doors clicked firmly shut.

Their heirress agreed with a sigh escaping from her lips. “I already expected this to happen, to be honest. I was actually warned by my dad and sister before I came here. NOL gets what it wants in any way it wants. It is actually a blessing that he admitted it frankly in front of us of his intentions. And his offer works both ways too. Both parties gets the benefits in this agreement so there is no way we shouldn't reject it.”

Weiss' remark that everyone will benefit from it caught Jaune in surprised. “What do you mean 'both parties gets the benefits'? He wants us to be troops in his squad! That's blackmail!”

The redhead of the group retorted back to Jaune. “Jaune, Major Vermillion is currently on his phone calling in favors from the Military Academy to prepare special evening classes for us. Specifically, us. He wants to train us first before sending us into the field. And if you recall his words earlier, the 5th Squadron is off-duty at the moment. That means the job he wants us to do with him is still undecided. And there's a very low possibility for us to become troopers of NOL. The Squadrons don't get sent to do 'menial work'.”

“Ugh! Okay fine! You guys are totally okay with this, right? Why? Why are you guys so accepting of this? Why?”

“...” Silence returned to the conference room after Jaune's loud question.

“I know we don't have a choice in this. We either die by rejection ot live on under surveillance. I accept that this will be our fate. But I don't understand why you guys accept it like you knew it beforehand?!” Jauned finished by banging the table with his fist, releasing his pent-up frustrations as well.

“Um... Jaune, we actually knew before coming here.” Ruby meekly answered.

That really threw Jaune off out his loop. “What?”

“My mom went missing before I was 5 years old, remember. She was a vigilante, hunting down fugitives along with my Uncle Qrow who works as a private detective. One day my mom and uncle was working on a difficult case and mom decided to scout out more information. I don't really know the specifics but the case was somewhat big enough to involve coverups and other things, if what my Uncle Qrow told me. That was also the day he saw my mom.” Ruby quietly continued.

“Yang's mom too was a vigilante, working with both of our dad and our Uncle Qrow. Same as my mom, she too went missing during the investigation of the same case. That threw our dad into a frenzy. He never went back home and Uncle Qrow was the only adult we saw back home. Dad still calls and sends us money, but he's still obsessed with finding our moms.”

Yang then continued for her sister as Ruby stopped and became quiet. “We both knew that NOL wants something from us when they actually sent a summons to our home at Kanayama. Uncle Qrow also knew that its either they were detaining us or recruiting us. If the former, well he's a private detective. He has connections with some baristers and other Families. If the latter, he grudingly accepted that we may find out some information on the locations of our parents. Uncle Qrow admitted that recently Dad went off the radar and he can't find a trace of him for some reason.”

“So to answer you question Jaune, yes we accept Major Vermillion's offer.”

“What about you Weiss? You are the heirress of the Schnee Ars Magus Corporation, a leading corporation in manufacturing commercialized Ars Magus technology. I won't believe that there's no way you are just so accepting of this.”

Sighing deeply, Weiss pulled out the necklace around her neck. Upon further inspection, Jaune realized it was a pendant. An apple shaped pendant which Weiss opened to show a family picture. “That's my mom, dad, me, and Winter, my older sister. I'm not really the actual heir of the company, more like the second-choice if anything happened to Winter. Same as Ruby and Yang, my circumstances involve also my parents. Unlike them however, my mom died. I actually saw it to be honest. We were in a festival in Area 13 of Yamatsumi which was sponsored by my mom, Alexandra, when she was shot down beside me. I hardly remember the things that happened afterwards but I still remember the way the bullet broke through the champagne glass and a shard nearly pierced my left eye.”

Weiss then pointed out the scar near her left eye. “As you can see, this scar reminds me of how my mother died and how close I was to dying as well. There were lots of commotions about finding the sniper who killed my mom but in the end, it was all for naught. Innocent people who were thought to be the sniper was freed after it was proven they didn't do the deed. It was such a scandal. I'm sure you guys now know the reason why the Schnee Family was famous, aside from the businesses we have.”

“Same as Ruby and Yang, I want to know who killed my mom. Dad and Winter accepted her death and apparently moved on. Dad concentrated on our business while Winter worked hard to show she can handle the company when Dad decided to retire. Winter is currently the Vice-President, so its obvious who will inherit the entire company. I, on the other hand, am like a Joker Card ina deck of cards. I could become the next VP when Winter becomes the CEO. I could also establish a different company outside of the Schnee Corporation's influence – though how I could avoid it is totally another problem-. And then this happened. It opened a new path for me. A path I want to take.”

* * *

“Frankly Jaune, I have no idea on what I would face when I went through the doors earlier. But when Major Vermillion offered me to be a part of his squad, a huge difference from becoming the Fall Signora, I couldn't find a reason not to reject it. The protection one can have when having a NOL Officer as a family member isn't a rumor but a fact Jaune. This way my family won't be hunted down by the Signoras. I'm free to do what I want. No, its not technically freedom but you get my point right? In front of me, a key to open up the door to freedom. Freedom from the potential future of becoming a Mafia Leader. I don't want to become one of them Jaune. Wakumusubi is full of rivaling Families that NOL doesn't even bother with it anymore. Honestly, I thought they won't bother sending me a summons. Me, a resident of one of the most bloody Hierarchical Cities that NOL pretends to wash their hands off, being recruited to become a member of NOL.” Pyrrha admits.

“Whatever happens, I'm sticking with my decision. I'll be accepting the 'scholarship'”.

“As for me,” Blake quickly interjected after Pyrrha finished. “I will accept the offer as well.”

“... It's about the White Fang, isnt it Blake?” Yang questioned the cat beastkin.

“Yes. If you remember the arguments me and Adam had for a week ago and just an hour ago, I officially was a member of the White Fang. It used to be association to represent the rights of my fellow beastkin here in the new world. But Adam's faction want to show their pent up feelings of disappointment and frustration in a more aggressive method. Despite the debates my faction and his faction on how to procede with the White Fang, his faction eventually won out.”

With a clenched hand, Blake banged her fist on the table and continued. “The rest of our faction who wanted a peaceful demonstration and preferred to go through the legal system quit the group and disappeared into the masses. Over time Adam's Faction controlled the White Fang entirely, along with the various cooperatives and small time business made under the White Fang name. I already withdrew from the group but Adam still tries to recruit me. His sweet words doesn't even do justice to the attrocities they commit under the White Fang banner.”

“Have you guys heard in the news about the various bombings around the Hierarchical Cities? Namely around the lower districts and areas? That's what Adam's faction is doing. It's all wrong and it's not what our founder wanted in the first place!” Blake shouted out, letting out her anger towards Adam.

“I accept the so called 'scholarship' if it means I will have a way to stop Adam's actions.”

Jaune looked at the last two of his friends. Nora and Ren. Everyone of their group knew the history between the two. Two orphans, who met each other in the Area 8 orphanage of Mizuha. They basically grew up together and found part time jobs together when their orphanage was forced to close down. Both of them worked hard to get into Beacon while working at some part-time jobs- though not illegal, just not encouraged- at District 8 of Torifune.

“As for me and Nora, I'm sure all of you knew why. We are orphans and this offer is a godsend to us. A full time job with a steady paycheck. Benefits of being a NOL Officer and other things related to NOL. We two can't ask for more.” The stoic guy of the group explained. “What about you Jaune?”

“... I have a normal family, unlike you guys. I have two parents and seven sisters who are all older than me. I'm the runt of the family. I wanted a simple life for me and my family.”

“But secretly, I wanted to be a hero. Just like my grandparents who fought in the Dark War and to protect people and survived to see their children and grandchildren safe. I'm conflicted between my want to become a 'hero' just like my grandparents and a having a 'normal life'. You guys have all these great reasons on why you accepted the offer so fast but for me, it seems to be so lame. I wanted a normal life for me while you guys experienced such problems. And add the fact that I too was offered to join NOL along with you guys. To become a hero. What a joke.”

“Now that you have said it Jaune, it is all a joke. You are a joke.” Weiss interupted him from his tirade.

“Wha-what?!”

“Yes. You heard me right Jaune. You are a joke. All that hero nonsense you said a while ago. Hah. Funny. All that 'a hero just like my grandparents'. It is a joke. You want to become a hero. What a joke. Even you Jaune. You're a big joke.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Jaune couldn't help but to shout it out loud. Weiss was insulting him in front of him and making fun of his dream.

“I meant what I just said Jaune. You're a big joke. Wanting to become a hero. Jaune, you already did that. What did you do at the slums last two nights ago Jaune? You saved me from a very lethal attack. You summoned a weapon out of nowhere and managed to clear the rest of the monsters. You cleared the way for us to be rescued to safety. I think it is a joke in wanting to become a hero. You're already one Jaune. Didn't I told you back there at the infirmary? Then I have to repeat it to you. Thank you Jaune for saving me. Thanks for the help you gave. I am really thankful for having a friend like you.”

“...”

Jaune was speechless. He thought Weiss was fed up by his stupidness and decided to let out all of her grievances against him but she actually was thankful for him. Weiss thanking him. Weiss is actually thanking him for saving her life. Weiss called him a hero. Just like his grandparents.

“Um... Jaune. Jaune. Hey Jaune! Snap out of it! You're drooling!” Pyrhha's call snapped him out of his reverie and back to the conference room.

“Wha-what the. You're kidding me Weiss. Hey Pyrrha, she's bluffing right? Weiss is just bluffing. Weiss actually _thanked_ me.'

Pyrhha clapped her hand in front of Jaune, making a big slap out of her palms. The sudden action snapped Jaune out of his musing, successfully.

“I-I... I am thankful for your thanks Weiss. May you have more blessing to come. Thank you!!!”

“Jaune, snap out of it. Hey Pyrrha, is Jaune really like this when he's flustered? Hey Ruby! Can you help Pyrrha is getting Jaune back to Earth? We need to bring back the J in Juniper before Major Vermillion comes back!”

“Weiss, he can't take being thanked at easily. He can't handle that someone is grateful for him. That's what you get when you have 7 older sisters and being the runt, right? The attention you get seemed to be divided between all of your siblings. And he's the only guy in their family, aside from his dad.”

* * *

When Major Vermillion returned with some folders in his hands, Jaune already calmed down and he was laughing along with his friends in the conference room.

“Cool! Now that you guys actually calmed down and all, I have to admit that emulating Captain Hazama is really troublesome. Being a creepy jackass and forcing people they have no other choice but to submit isn't my forte. But hey! Did I really creeped you guys out?”

The demeanor of Major Vermillion was so different from before that Ruby had to question him. “Wait! You mean you were just acting back there?”

“Yeah! So, did it worked or not? Was it 7/10 or 8/10? Sir Clover rated me 6/10 while Captain Hazama just gave me a 3/10. He said I need to work more on pissing off the opponent and it needs more 'trolling'. Whatever that means.” Major Vermillion admits to them. He placed down the folders in front of them and raised both his hands as a sign of surrender.

“To be honest, I don't want to sick you guys on the Wings of Justice. Even though Tsubaki-senpai is there and she has the rank to pull you guys out, I don't think the other higher-ups will enjoy the reports of not having you guys being executed. They sure love to give the Research Department some new toys to play with.”

And there goes the good mood of the room. Jaune winced at how casual Major Vermillion said all those things.

“Anyway, I loved the way you guys defended yourselves back there at the slums. With how you discovered your Drives and how you dispatched them, that was so cool. I'm basically a spear user, a ranseur to be exact, to compensate my reach and height. Also I have a robot given to me by Sir Clover and have a penchant for gravity balls.”

“Oh yeah, before I forgot. I made the entire room secured when I left a while ago. I used my Drive to ensure the conference room is 'secure from outside surveillance' and 'closed off from the outside world except from me'. You can trust me that anything that happened here without me didn't reached outside of these walls. You know how the Intelligence Department is. Spying and all that jazz.” Harold added with a smirk.

Now Jaune can understand the paranoia of the Imperator of 2184 when he made that Decree. If this, 'laying down the rules of a location' is one of those Drive abilities, there's bound to be a more of those Drive abilities that can do more harm than for safety.

“Now back to business, so what is your decision Mr. Arc? I want to hear your decision first. Why? Honestly it's because I notice you seem to be a silent and observant type. You seem to contemplate on your actions first but not always. So what is it Jaune Arc? Will you accept the 'scholarship'?” The green-eyed Major asked Jaune.

“Um... Can I ask you a question first?”

“Sure.”

“How old are you again?”

“18 years old. Why?”

“What the hell? How come you are already a major? And yes I accept!”

* * *

In the end, he left the NOL Headquarters along with rest of his friends. He returned back to his apartment at dusk and was pondering whether to order a pizza or an orange chicken when he remembered.

He forgot to ask what were those bags his friends were carrying.

Then he glanced to the couch he had and there lies the sword and shield he somehow summoned two days ago.

"Probably similar to that huh. Probably."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically world building shit. With how big the BlazBlue universe, we don't see the rest of it. And we are sick of this end-of-the-world bullshit that some of these characters spout that they tend to forget the world around them. I mean, let's face it. What world would you 'end' if you don't know it before hand?
> 
> EDIT: 4-27-16  
> A one-shot crossover of RWBY in the universe I'm playing with. It is possible but hey. I quote: "One of the possibilities of the Continuum Shift."


	10. Special Chapter: The Timeline So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A storm may be caused by a single flap of a butterfly... or a burp done by a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: To keep track of what was happening in the story, I made myself a timeline so I could base on what happens on a certain timeframe. There's also a thing with how the ages of the characters are so damn vague that even their birthdays lack the year in it. If only I could get my hands on the Additional Material Collection of Blazblue, but I can't and I doubt if I can then its a matter of I couldn't get my hands, both figuratively and literally. Anyway, here is the Special Chapter: The Timeline so Far.
> 
> ~Same History found in the BlazBlue Wikia except for some changes. BIG Changes
> 
> Also SPOILERS to the entire story and plot. I may have to limit on what I should post in Special Chapter : The Timeline so Far.
> 
> This chapter gets updated as the story goes on.
> 
> Instead of 2193, the Vermillions adopted Noel into the Family on 2183. Essentially the Ikaruga Civil War had a peace-fire for 10 years before it happens in canon.
> 
> Anyway, here is the adjusted timeline for the story.
> 
> ~Same as before:

 

 

2176 - March 3 - Ragna was born in a laboratory somewhere in the cities in the new world.

2177 - February 14 - Jin was born in a laboratory somewhere in the cities in the new world.

2178 - ? - Saya was born in a laboratory somewhere in the cities in the new world.

2180 - Jubei attacks a certain laboratory and rescues three kids with him. (Probably for the lolz) Jubei then brings the kids to Sister Mercury's Church and let her take care of them.

2181 - The Ikaruga Federation happened. NOL doesn't like it. Boom. Explosions. Yadda- yadda ~

2182 - Yuki Terumi decided to kidnap the youngest child under Sister Mercury's Church and proceeds to traumatize the older two siblings. (What else can you expect from the resident troll?) Still in shock, Jin was then brought to Mizuha and was adopted by the Kisaragi Family. Jin was then enrolled in the Military Academy.

2183 - Some scientists decided to make some clones in advance. Serial number 12 of the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Units was being made in Ibukido, mainly because of the war, many people will bat an eye to the number of lost people, which were needed for the _'smelting'_ of a "Murakumo" Unit. Ibukido was still blasted to kingdom come though. Μμ-12 survived the smelting and the laser attack. The unit got amnesia though and her programming was partitioned in the deep parts of its memories.

2183 - December 25 - As an act of good fortune, NOL sent its troops to aid in the _'evacuation'_ of civilians not allied in the Ikaruga Civil War. Blast happens and the search and rescue operation was then followed. Edgar Vermillion found two orphans amongst the wreckage of Ibukido.

2184 - January 17 - The Ikaruga Federation called for a peace-fire. NOL subsequently agreed to the conditional peace-fire.

2184 ~ 2192 - Harold and Noel Vermillion was enrolled in the Military Academy. Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Kagura Mutstuki, was also enrolled. Along with other students mentioned in Remix Heart.

2184 ~ 2192 - Harold and Makoto met each other at the lower districts of Torifune. Hostile to one another at first, became friends later. Much more when Makoto was assigned to be roommates with Noel and Tsubaki at their high school department dorms.

2191 - Carl Clover was enrolled in the Military Academy. [Age: 7]

2184 ~ 2192 - Sometime during those years, the Vermillion Family was stripped of their _'noble'_ status due to several complaints of its Family Head on the acts done by NOL before the peace-fire happened and was then forced to give the control of Haniyasu back to NOL. Politics happened afterwards.

2184 ~ 2192 - Harold and Noel gained the attention of NOL, with how they triggered an alarm of sorts in their Ars Magus Aptitude Exams when they entered High School. Relius Clover went to Torifune as a Temporary Professor in Ars Magus and Ars Armagus and a special mentor to Harold Vermillion.

2193 - Under Relius Clover, Harold learned how to utilize his latent magical abilities. Noel, on the other hand, underwent various training, specializing in close and long ranged firearms _(she has a fascination on firearms given with how much firearms she employs in her combos)_ , military intelligence and assassination.

2195 - Relius takes Harold to Iwatsuchi and the NOL Headquarters in the city. He then introduce his specialization in making robots and similar things to robots. Harold then had an accident in one of the experimental Cauldrons of Iwatsuchi. Harold gained his Drive and Relius gained a new catalyst for another potential Detonator. Relius will then give Harold a Detonator of his own from the catalyst he received from Harold. Aptly named as Cereberus, since Harold almost fell into a _"gate to Hell"_. Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department of Kagutsuchi made also an appearance there in Iwatsuchi, since he and Relius are friends.

2196 - Harold and Noel Vermillion graduated earlier by 6 months due to the former's prodigal abilities and the latter's very high aptitude and versatility in manipulating Ars Magus. The rest also graduated and went to their respective jobs/posts given to them by NOL. Harold went into the 5th Squadron and became known as the Inspector while Noel decided to become a Praetorian Guard.

2196 - Carl witnesses Relius' actions on his sister, Ada. Carl then proceeds to salvage the situation in order to save her sister after Relius left Ada half-alive. Carl dropped out of the Military Academy. Became a member and a worker of a circus troupe to hide himself and his sister from his father.

2197 - Harold recruits Team Juniper and Team Ruby to the 5th Squadron. He went to recruit several more members of the 5th Squadron and then proceeded to finalize his preparations for the 5th Squadron's 1st Mission. Exploring the lower levels of Haniyasu. A week before the day of the 1st Mission (he is already prepared for the Mission and he kept his supplies in one of his special bags that he carries around), he went to a final mission as the Inspector before filing a leave as the Inspector. He went AWOL for a 2 weeks. Harold then came back with new recruits for the 5th Squadron.

2199 - BBCT [Calamity Trigger] Occurs

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE: 5-2-2016
> 
> The Timeline is now finished, at the moment. As you can see, this is the Pre-CT of the Timeline. You can already infer what happened to the week before Harold's 1st Mission though. I also bet you guys can also guess what catalyst Relius received from Harold.
> 
> Anyway, this is basically the Pre-CT Arc of the story, where there are mini arc that will occur before Calamity Trigger happens. There will be changes in Calamity Trigger when it happens because of Harold's presence in this 'timeloop'.
> 
> The next chapter of the story will be uploaded within 2 days. I promise.


	11. Special Chapter: Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Welcome to *materasu *blivion *upreme
> 
> ...
> 
> Accessing character database...
> 
> ...
> 
> Loading File No.413...
> 
> ...
> 
> Opening...
> 
> ...
> 
> Please select your charater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for the entire story. Basically this will be the screen you usually encounter after selecting a character in BlazBlue. Their statistics and a small background information of the character. Canon characters aren't mentioned here, except when their background data has been affected by the plot or so. Mainly this is where information about the other characters that may appear in the story. Expect RWBY characters to take up the majority. [Since I like them the most] Take note that details marked with [*] is my take on "what if the character is in the game and what would be the skills he/she would use".
> 
> Note: This special chapter will get updates as the story goes on. Same as Special Chapter: The Timeline So Far.

**Name:** Jaune Arc

 **Age:** 18 (As of 2917)

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy [Graduate]; Novus Orbis Librarium [5th Squadron]; Team Juniper

 **Height:** 6'1" (185.42 cm)

**Weight: [REDACTED]**

**Weapon(s):** _Crocea Mors_ [Yellow Death] (A dual-edged sword and sheath which can morph into a shield) (Both sword and shield are very strong and durable, sword stays sharp and shield receives no scratch. Presumably an intended characteristic by the makers)

 **Drive Ability:** Saber's Edge [user has the ability to enhance his own sword-based attacks, enchant his sword with numerous effects, project swords and blades in several situations and use his sword to release a shock wave]

 **Likes:** Having friends, having a normal life

 **Dislikes:** Being ridiculed at, Scorpions

 **Theme:** Time To Say Goodbye [Instrumental]

 **Stage:** Beacon Academy Courtyard [District 4 of Torifune (Academy City)]

A normal teen hailing from a normal family, Jaune Arc is basically the 'normal-est' of rest of their cast. Aspires to have a normal life. With his kind and friendly personality, he became close friends with his team and Team Ruby. Along with Pyrrha Nikos, they are the planners of the group. Caught in a monster attack at the lower districts of Academy City, he summoned a lost Ars Armagus and manages to defend himself. He also discovered his Drive Ability and used it to dispatch the remaining monsters.

He deeply treasures his friends that he made during his days in Beacon Academy for he is quite the loner in his childhood. His low self-esteem and confidence came from having 7 older sisters in their family. However, that doesn't mean he's weak. He has the drive to prove others that he's not useless as they thought he would be. With Team Juniper and Team Ruby "blackmailed" into the 5th Squadron to avoid being executed by the Wings of Justice, Jaune has some grievances against Major Vermillion. Whether it will lead to an actual confrontation or not is unknown.

***Jaune is basically a hybrid of all the classes of Elsword in the MMORPG Elsword. Jaune attacks with his sword, same as his counterpart in RWBY, with a couple of shield bases. Jaune's Distortion Drives are similar to the Special Actives used by Elsword; namely [** ** Sword Wave ** **], [** ** Sword Enchant ** **] and [** ** Armageddon Blade ** **].**

**Jaune's appearance is similar to his the second concept art in RWBY. Same colored hoodie as in canon (a black hoodie with orange insides and sleeves), with a deep blue vest with the NOL insignia on the upper left side. He went for a pair of light blue pair of jeans instead of the standard pants for NOL personnel. He also chose to wear a dark pair of shoes and a belt around his waist with a pair of small pouches on it. It also acts a placeholder for the sheath-form of his shield.**

**Jaune's Overdrive is called [** ** Hope's Affinity ** **], where all of his sword attacks has an extended range, shown by a spectral extension on his sword, than normal and he regains his health in a very fast rate. His Exceed Accel, [** ** Plea to the Highest ** **], have him bash his opponent with his shield and proceed to slash several times. Jaune will then proceed to do a smaller scale of his Astral Finish to end it. If done in Active Flow, Jaune will proceed to kick his opponent into a wall before releasing the finisher.**

**His Astral Finish is aptly called [** ** Righteous Fury ** **], based on Saber's Excalibur in the Fate Series. No description needed.**

* * *

**Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Age:** 18 (As of 2917)

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy [Graduate]; Novus Orbis Librarium [5th Squadron]; Team Juniper

 **Height:** 5'8" (172.72 cm)

**Weight: N/A**

**Weapon(s):** _Miló and Akoúo̱_ (A javelin and a shield, respectively. Miló can turn into a dual-edged sword and a rifle powered through Ars Magus. Akoúo̱ is the shield, with a very high resistance against damage.)

 **Drive Ability:** Polarity (user can manipulate magnetism, can potentially affect electrical currents which is the basis of magnetism)

 **Likes:** Being recognized for one's actions, the blond guy beside her

 **Dislikes:** Being famous, The Signoras, Arrows

 **Theme:** Time To Say Goodbye [Instrumental]

 **Stage:** Beacon Academy Courtyard [District 4 of Torifune (Academy City)]

The redhead of Team Juniper. She is very athletic person, with the number of awards she won in numerous tournaments. Hailed as a prodigy in acrobatics and in sharpshooting. She is also won the 2916th Olympic Gold Medal in Javelin Throwing. An intelligent and pragmatic person, she's smart and savvy enough to not flaunt her abilities. However, this also prevented her from having friends. Merely fans. Rabid... fans.

Despite having dissimilar backgrounds, she and Jaune clicked together. Jaune can be called as her best friend. Met with Jaune, Nora and Ren in the very infamous Cafeteria Standoff, Pyrrha became friends with them. Became best friends with Jaune (at the moment). Interested in the blond for a very long time, starting from the time they met in Beacon Academy. He seems to reciprocate her feelings now.

Her family has a debt to one of the most bloodthirsty Famiglias in Wakumusubi, the Signoras. For saving the Nikos Family from being slaughtered by a rival Famiglia, Pyrrha must become one the Signoras. From a very young age, Pyrrha desperately wanted to escape this destiny of hers. With her applications to NOL blocked by the Signoras, she lost hope in escaping it. Now that she's being personally recruited into the ranks of NOL, Pyrrha rejoiced this development. Whether or not the Signoras will retaliate on her recruitment is still unknown.

***Same as her fighting style in RWBY, she primarily uses her javelin/sword in melee combat with having the shield as both an offense and a defense. With her Drive Ability to control magnetism, she can essentially move her javelin and shield in various ways. In long range combat, her rifle can shoot down enemies far from her. Much like any Ars Magus-based weapon, her shots are numbered before having to 'reload' its seithr cartridges.**

**Pyrrha's appearance is almost the same as her RWBY counterpart, with the exception of not having too much armor on her person. She wears her signature strapless top designed to give an image of two layers, a darker brown with bronze patterns split open in front to have a lighter brown clothing revealed. Pyrrha also sports a black elastic mini-skirt (** _Grade A Zettai Ryouiki_ **) with a pair of high-heeled boots, in the same color scheme of her signature ensemble, reaching her mid-calf section. Here, she wore a pair of detached deep blue sleeves (** see: CT Noel's sleeves **), a pair of black gloves, bronze bracers on her left arm** ( _for her shield_ **) and deep blue drapery instead of the color red. Pyrrha also has her bronze circlet with tear-dropped emeralds headpiece, which was a family heirloom.**

**Distortion Drives are:**

**1.) [** ** Homer's Iliad ** **] - a very long combo of slashes, pokes, and kicks from Pyrrha ending with a single shot from her rifle, throwing her opponent backwards.**

**2.) [** ** Agony of Telephus ** **] - summons forth various mechanical objects (ranging from simple steel poles and sheets to huge turbines and clock gears) to hit on the enemy ala Rachel's Tempest Dahlia**

**3.) [** ** Flames of Destiny ** **] - throws her shield at the opponent to stun them and proceeds to shoot them several times. Pyrrha will then proceed to finish it with a charge blast that will leave the opponent a /burning/ status effect for 3 seconds.**

**Her Overdrive, [** ** Red and Blue ** **], has her several balls of iron and steel surround her in a circular manner. Aside from the effect of unlimited rifle ammo in her Overdrive, the circling balls will strike her enemies during her combos. Best used when spamming the rifle shots.**

**Her Exceed Accel, [** ** To Victory! ** **], has her kick the opponent, dealing a very heavy hit-stun, then follows it up with several slashes from her javelin and sword. Pyrrha finishes it with a launching kick, throwing up her opponent. If done in Active Flow, Pyrrha finishes it with the launching kick but hits the opponent with a summoned metal gear after he returns back down, throwing the opponent back.**

**Her Astral Finish, [** ** I May Fall ** **], has her stun her opponent with her shield and then summons forth several steel wires, surrounding the entire screen. Then Pyrrha will release a shock-wave, pushing the steel wires towards her opponent, which was in the background.**

* * *

**Name:** Neville Longbottom

 **Age:** 14 (as of 1994) [July 30, 1980]

 **Affiliation:** Hogwarts (Gryffindor House); Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom

 **Height:** 5'11" (180.34 cm)

 **Weight:** 73.94 kg(163 lbs)

 **Weapon(s):** The Sword of Gryffindor (a dual-edged longsword); Freki and Geki (a composite bow/longbow)

 **Drive Ability/Specialization in Magic:** Nature's Affinity [Anything the Earth and Nature can handle, the user can manipulate it to enhance his attacks and his miscellaneous skills (buffs and heals)]

 **Likes:** Herbology, Having friends,

 **Dislikes:** Being ridiculed at, Mentioning his parents' unfavorable condition, Bellatrix Lestrange

 **Theme:** Battlefield – Faith Is My Pillar [Etrian Odyssey 4]

 **Stage:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Courtyard [Day] and Hallway of Moving Staircases [Night]

The other child of the prophecy, he was spared from the fate of being the Boy-Who-Lived when Voldemort decided to hit the Potters instead of their family. However his subordinate, namely Bellatrix Lestrange, attacked and tortured his parents while he was hidden in a closet. His parents never recovered from the torture and he is subconsciously traumatized by the incident.

Due to his trauma, he rarely exhibit his magical powers since the way his parents were tortured was through magic. This bring disappointment to his older relatives, especially to his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom. When he finally exhibit signs of having magic (after he was thrown from their second storey window), his Grandma brought him a toad. The toad, he called Trevor later, spat out an amulet after his Grandma left. Touched that even a _toad_ wanted to congratulate him, he kept the amulet around his neck.

The amulet was actually a strange weapon that morphs into a bow, which fires arrows using his magic. He discovered this when several crows decided to strike the plants he was taking care of. Albeit shocked and confused by the sudden development, he clumsily shot down several of the crows before the rest flew away.

It is a big concern whether he was really brave to be in Gryffindor or the Hat was tired to throw him into the Hufflepuff House. Regardless of the rumors, he showed his bravery when he rescued a fellow 1st year Gryffindor from a troll attack on their 1st year in Hogwarts. If that isn't brave, then nothing is.

***Neville is a hybrid of a swordsman and an archer. Basically he is the Night Watcher class in the MMORPG Elsword. Sword attacks in close-range combat and snipes enemies with his arrows in long-range situations. The Sword of Gryffindor has a charm that allows him to summon it when he needs it. The bow is a special bow that can change into a longbow (** _Geki_ **) or a composite bow (** _Freki_ **) depending on his distance from the opponent.**

**Appearance-wise, wears his standard uniform in canon. A white dress shirt underneath his grey sleeveless sweater, that has Gryffindor colors on its neckline and hemline. Dark trousers and shoes complete his ensemble. He usually wears the standardized robes for a Hogwarts student, but he doesn't wear this in battle. (** Obviously since he has a sword and he might get the sword caught in the robes. Ugh **)**

**His Magic Specialization is [** ** Nature's Affinity ** **], a rehash of the same mechanic in the MMORPG Elsword. He can use his surroundings to attack his opponent or use some of the seeds he keeps in his person in both of his offensive and defensive skills. Every combo he does, he gets a buff meter that can stack for 3 times. It allows Neville to enhance his damage output by not using the buffs but he can temporarily regain health by using the said buffs. His Distortion Drives are similar to the skills used by Night Watcher:**

**1.) [** ** Furious Engage ** **] - 3 slashes with the Sword of Gryffindor and ends with a snipe from his bow, throwing the opponent back. The melee special of Neville.**

**2.) [** ** Poison Arrow ** **] - aims with a poison infused arrow to the opponent. If it hits, the opponent will have a poison status effect for 4 seconds, aside from the initial damage of the shot. If blocked, the arrow will explode and cause the area to be filled with poisonous air for 4 seconds. Can also affect Neville. A long-ranged special.**

**3.) [** ** Ruined Prophecy ** **] - summons forth the power of Nature in the form a green light blast rising upwards at his surrounding area, launching the opponent up if hit. Neville will then proceed with a combo of sword slashes and blasts them away. It is then followed by a single shot from his arrow. If not, Neville will gain 3 buff stacks immediately.**

**Note that all his Drives consumes any buff stacks he gained before activating. Damage output is increased by 15% for every buff stack used.**

**His Overdrive, called [** ** The Day Before ** **], has him heal at a steady rate and slowly gains a buff for every 3 seconds. His arrow attacks deals twice as damage and his sword slashes have a poison enchantment.**

**Neville's Exceed Accel, [** ** Honor Restored ** **], has him first shoot an arrow to his opponent. If hits, the opponent will then be pulled towards him by a simple summoning charm to the arrow. He will then knee-kick the opponent and bash them with the hilt of his sword. If done in Active Flow, he will instead shoot several arrows that will explode after his barrage.**

**Neville's Astral Finish is called [** ** Bravely Second ** **]. Neville will summon forth several tendrils of vines below the opponent. He will then proceed to shoot several arrows then slowly walk towards the opponent. Fawkes the Phoenix will appear with the Sorting Hat in its claws and Neville will pull out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Hat and strikes the opponent. The screen will fade to black and then shows Neville turning his back to the fallen opponent, chatting with Fawkes.**

* * *

**Name:** Harold Vermillion [Harry] [Blue Guy by Taokaka] (formerly known as Harry James Potter)

 **Age:** 18 (As of 2917) [July 31, 2899] [July 31, 1980 (HP-verse)]

 **Affiliation:** Novus Orbis Librarium [5th Squadron] [Major]; TriWizard Tournament [4th Champion]; [possible] Noble House of Potter and Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

 **Height:** 5'5" (165 cm)

 **Weight:** 53 kg (116.85 lbs)

 **Weapon(s)/Magic Specialization:** A spear classified as a ranseur, Detonator: Kuon Khryseos: Cerberus, Fire and Electricity Manipulation (a bit of Dimensional, same as Relius Clover's Magic)

 **Drive Ability:** **[REDACTED]**

 **Likes:** Pepsi Cola, Noel Vermillion (she's a klutz and can't cook to save her own life), Honor and Integrity

 **Dislikes: ARAKUNE** , Hypocrites

 **Theme:** Street Fighter 5 – Union Station Theme [Full], It's Golden Showtime Inst. [Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross (When They Seagulls Cry Series)] [Vs. Relius/Hazama] (because of theatrics of those three). RISING [BBCP] [Vs. Noel]

 **Stage:** Haniyasu Airship Port [District 17 of the 20th Hierarchical City of Haniyasu (Day)] and The Grand Hall [NOL Headquarters’s Grand Hall in the 1st Hierarchical City of Okoto (Night)]

An orphan found in the ruins of Ibukido along with another orphaned girl with amnesia. He was then adopted in the Vermillion Family. Raised by the Vermillions with a deep sense of honor and moral uprightness, he strives to be the worthy Head of the Vermillion Family in the future. With how the Vermillion Family takes care of the 20th Hierarchical City of Haniyasu for NOL, he also wants to serve the people living in their city with all of his heart.

But when NOL decided to remove the Vermillions from the city and replaced another rival family to monitor Haniyasu, Harold developed a great deal of anger to NOL, especially to the Imperator who has the power on who will have to delegate monitoring the Hierarchical Cities. Thankfully he and his sister, Noel, have a very high aptitude in Ars Magus that he was given a special mentor in the form of Relius Clover.

Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department of Kagutsuchi, through his friend Relius Clover, gained the allegiance of Harold when he and Relius showed him evidence that the Imperator that ordered the removal of Vermillions ran away and joined Ikaruga Federation. And NOL can't afford to destabilize the order they have if they told the public of the defected Imperator. The gist was that new Imperator, secretly inducted to the post, wants to fix the errors done by the previous Imperators of NOL, which were the cause of several complaints of the members of the Vermillion Family. (Which also lead to their removal.)

Inducted in their small allegiance, Harold was then known after his graduation from the Military Academy as the Inspector, the one who surprises the rulers of several Hierarchical Cities on whether or not their actions are for the greater good of their people. An independent NOL Officer that has an official decree from the Imperator to do his duties any way the Inspector deems to be right.

But Harold won't be fooled easily by all of his 'promotions', he knew that everyone in their small allegiance has their own agenda, even himself. It is still unknown whether his plans for the future will be successful or not when he discovers his past and the destiny he somewhat escaped.

***An expy of Ken Amada in P4Arena. Same appearance except he wears the second prototype outfit of Ken, an azure colored open overcoat, with the NOL insignia plastered on the sleeves and on the back, over a black jacket, with the NOL insignia on its left breast pocket, and a dark grey sleeveless sweater. He wears a white dress shirt inside the sweater and may or may not tie it with a blue ribbon. He also wears rimless glasses.**

**He wields a spear to poke and slash and to make a sorry excuse of a piercing attack to his opponents. He also has a Detonator called Cerberus. A prototype given to him from his mentor, Relius Clover, which he uses to supplement his offenses with its slashes and bites. Added by a couple of gravity balls Cerberus throws and his Detonator is great asset to have. Not to mention he learned a couple tricks from his mentor and his mentor's friend, Captain Hazama. His spear can be extended to reach his opponent and bring them closer to him. He also has a preference to release gravity balls and to kick them hard, copying Relius and Hazama's preference in dealing damage.**

**Harold's Distortion Drives are quite the same as Ken in P4Arena.**

**1.)[** ** Thunder Reign ** **],where he twirls his spear, channeling strong volts of electricity through it, to shock and damage his opponent.**

**2.) [** ** Ultimate Cross ** **], where he launches his opponent in the air and spears them by throwing his spear. He then pulls out another spear from his 'hammer space', ready to continue the match.**

**3.) [** ** Fire Breath ** **], where Cerberus releases a stream of flame that covers the entire floor of the arena (read: Yukiko's Maragidyne) for a split second. [Evaded easily though]**

**His Overdrive, [** ** REDACTED ** **].**

**Harold's Exceed Accel, [** ** Displaced Intervention ** **], has him swipe the opponent first off the floor. Harold will then proceed to do a hybrid of Thunder Reign and Fire Breath, channeling electricity trough his spear and Cerberus scorching his opponent. He will finish it by flinging off his opponent to the other end of the arena. If done in Active Flow, the final sequence is changed. Instead of a throwing his opponent, a gravity ball will then blast forcing his opponent to ground bounce hard. The ground bounce deals the extra damage and it will launch Harold's opponent towards the other side of the arena.**

**His Astral Finish, called [** ** REDACTED ** **].**

* * *

**Name:** Hermione Jean Granger

 **Age:** 15 (as of 1994 [HP-verse][September 19, 1979]

 **Affiliation:** Hogwarts (Gryffindor House)

 **Height:** 6'5" (165 cm)

 **Weight:** 53 kg (117 lbs)

 **Weapon(s):** 10.75 inch vine wood wand with a dragon heart string core; Bag of Holding [a replacement to her beaded handbag]

 **Drive Ability/Magic Specialization:** Archive Magic (Fairy Tail)

 **Likes:** Books and knowledge, Logic, Following the rules, Crookshanks, Magic

 **Dislikes: NOT** following the rules, **DOGS**

 **Theme:** Battlefield – Storm [Etrian Odyssey 4]

 **Stage:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Library Main Area [Day] and The Restricted Section [Night]

A 'witch' born from two 'muggle' or mundane parents, Hermione Granger is regarded as an anomaly on both magical and mundane side of society. As a 'muggle-born', she is frowned upon by other magic-users for 'stealing the magic of other 'pure-bloods' and being a 'mud-blood, staining the clean blood blessed by magic' because she was 'unworthy of it'. She is also ostracized by other fellow classmates in the mundane side because of her superior intelligence and her love for books, not even mentioning that she can do magic (not that they knew or have a smudge of an idea of it).

She bought a sling bag using money given to her by her parents on her 8th birthday. Although they were in a pinch at that time, Dan and Emma Granger wanted to give their daughter a gift suitable for her needs. The two then decided to accompany their daughter on visiting shops, paying for the item that their daughter will pick as her birthday present. A rose colored sling bag was then chosen to be their daughter's new bag. The party of three soon discovered the weirdness about the sing bag when Hermione unloaded all the things she had in the medium-sized sling bag. The only thing they can think after seeing the amount of trinkets she apparently stored in there for a short time was "it's bigger in the inside, huh?".

Dan and Hermione Granger seemed to be the only ones who can 'activate' the 'secret compartment' of the bag. Her mother, Emma, found only a small compartment with no trace of the extra space her husband and daughter found. The bag was also very sturdy when it didn't got ripped when it got stuck in a small branch and it creates a barrier of sorts when she used the bag as a shield when the rowdy boys in her prep school accidentally thew a stone in her direction. Thankfully no one noticed the barrier, which disappeared after she stopped shielding herself.

The bag can also be very heavy or strong when she smacked a dog with it who went to chase her one day. The drinks inside her bag wasn't affected at all.

Everything came full circle when she received a letter detailing her being 'accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Excited and certainly intrigued by the new world she was offered to join, Hermione Granger enters the England's Wizarding Society with very high hopes and dreams of discovering new things with this 'magic'. Whether she will find herself successful or not in her quest is a work in progress. Good thing she has her trusty sling bag, now decorated by her mother with clasps and other things, to hold all her books about magic!

 ***If you are familiar with P4Arena (** you should be right now **), her fighting style is very similar to Marie's. In fact she could be an expy of Marie, if not for her use of magic way beyond her level. That doesn't stop her from using it. Expect to see several powerful spells cast after a series of smacks with her super strong [** **Bag of Holding** **]!**

 **Appearance is the same as any female Hogwarts student, a dress shirt under a sleeveless sweater outlined by Gryffindor colors. Sporting a black stockings, dark brown heeled shoes and a skirt reaching her knees (** Grade b Zettai Ryouiki **), Hermione looks like a standard female Hogwarts student.**

**Her [** ** Bag of Holding ** **] acts as a weapon and shield for Hermione, hitting her opponent with her very strong and sturdy bag and finishing it with high-level magic spells. She can also pull out several items in her bag as part of her combos, included but not limited to closets, shoes, scarves, rocks, cooking utilities, headbands, sandwiches, and Crookshanks. Her magic spells incorporate mostly stunning, blasting and burning effects.**

**Hermione's Magic Specialization, [** ** Archive Magic ** **], allows her to 'store' a spell effect whether or not her attack hits or not. It gives her a buff that boosts her abilities, depending on the type of spell she used. For now, the buffs included a hp-gain buff (stacks 3 times, blasting spell effect), a one-hit reflector shield (disappears after 3 seconds, burning spell effect) and a Heat-gain buff (stacks 3 times, stunning spell effect). Note that her buffs stacks if the next spell effect is the same as before, if not then it will be replaced by the new spell effect.**

**Her Distortion Drives are mostly Magic Spells that are taught above her year level.**

**1.) [** ** Avis Oppugno ** **] - summons forth several bird-like creatures and have them assault the opponent. Decent damage at a decent cost. Can be used to maintain pressure.**

**2.) [** ** Aogidyne ** **] - summons forth blue colored flames that will launch the enemy and deal a burning status effect for 5 seconds, same duration as Draco's bleed [** ** Sectumsempra ** **] spell effect. A bastardization of blue and Agidyne.**

**3.) [** ** You Need a Book For This! ** **] - does a combo of several indescribable spells that you really need a spellbook to identify the spells used. Seriously. Hermione's best DD. Spam this or else.**

**Her Overdrive, [** ** Mostly in Order ** **], has her regain health at the same rate as Neville and it speeds up her spell casting speed. It also gives her all of her buffs at the same time, but will not carry over when the Overdrive is over. Meaning it** _all_ **of her buffs will disappear after the Overdrive is done.**

**Hermione's Exceed Accel, [** ** S.P.E.W. ** **], has her hit the opponent with her bag and then forces them to wear a tacky looking badge with attracts other house-elves to appear and try to remove it. Although successful in their quest, the force of several house-elves tackling them will deal damage and throw them across the arena. If done in Active Flow, it will be continued by Hermione walking towards the down opponent and scolds them. She will then throw a crystal bottle full of blue flames that will explode, shocking Hermione and launching her opponent upwards.**

**Her Astral Finish, [** ** Wanted: Meat-shield ** **], has her stun her opponent with a crystal bottle full of blue flames that will explode on contact. The opponent will be then launched upwards. Next scene shows Hermione dragging the unconscious opponent towards the Restricted Section of the Library.**

* * *

**Name:** Luna Lovegood

 **Age:** 13 (as of 1994 [HP-verse] [February 13, 1981]

 **Affiliation:** Hogwarts (Ravenclaw House)

 **Height:** 5'2.21" (158 cm)

 **Weight:** 52 kg (115 lbs)

 **Weapon(s):** 9 inch long wand made of Brugmansia with an unknown core, Earrings of an unknown jewel, A weird shape shifting staff she received from an avid reader of the Quibbler [read: Proto-Muchorin]

 **Drive Ability/Magic Specialization:** Illusion Magic

 **Likes:** The Quibbler, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Harold Vermillion

 **Dislikes:** Wrackspurts, Bullies

 **Theme:** Happy Maria! Band Remix [Ougon Musou Kyoku (When The Seagulls Cry Series)] **OR** Like The Dragon [Persona 4 Arena]

 **Stage:** Room of Requirement (Scrambled) [Day] and Room of Requirement (Not Possible) [Night]

_ [REDACTED] _

***The lethal joke character of them all. An expy of Platinum, she wields a Prototype Muchorin (** how did it got to her in the first place?! **). It has the same ability to transform to anything the user has an idea of, manifesting its [** **Incarnation of Matter** **] characteristic, but it can't throw any projectiles. Basically it is limited to being a melee-weapon. It also lacks the requirement of using up the memories of the user to power it up. However, Luna has the earrings her mother, Pandora Lovegood, made for her before disappearing in her lab. These earrings of hers allows Luna to throw energy beams to her opponent. Used along with the Proto-Muchorin, Luna can dish out damage like its candy. Her Drives also has a buff mechanic. She has the lowest HP among the [HP] characters for a reason.**

**Wears the standard uniform of female Hogwarts Student, she wears a mini-skirt (Grade B Zettai Ryouiki) and a dress shirt underneath the sleeveless sweater in Ravenclaw (blue and bronze). She wears stockings printed with several Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks on it, reaching below her kneecaps.**

**The only [HP] character to have 5 Distortion Drives, these DDs of hers are quite cheap in cost. At only half the cost of a normal DD, she can use her DDs frequently. Her Distortion Drives revolve around her Magic Specialization: Illusion Magic.**

**1.) [** ** Moon Power Up! ** **] - with an initial hit from her staff, Luna will launch her opponent up in the air then make the arena show its nighttime with the moon up in the sky. The moon will then fill the arena with a blinding light that physically damage her opponent while buffing up Luna. Either she gets a one-hit reflector shield or a HP-gain buff is up in the air too.**

**2.) [** ** I Can Show You The World ** **] - same as [** ** Moon Power Up! ** **], the view will be the Earth instead of the moon. Meteor however strike her opponent, dealing damage. A buff also gets added to Luna. Whether it will give her a 5 second invulnerability or a one-hit reflector shield will leave us wondering.**

**3.) [** ** Step With Me ** **] - the opponent will be forced to have his direction controls switch while receiving damage from the special beam Luna made.**

**4.) [** ** Insanity is Subjective ** **] - same as [** ** Step With Me ** **], the opponent will have a random status effect while receiving damage. Either its a burn, poison, bleed, rage (** _increase attack but lowered defense_ **), or exhaustion (** _Heat Gauge is being drained into Luna's Heat Gauge_ **).**

**5.) [** ** R3M3MB3R 1T ** **] - a two-part DD, its a weird special since it steals the HP and Heat Gauge of her second match self. It restores her HP and gives her a full Heat Gauge when used, but at the start of the second match her HP and Heat Gauge are the same as the one before she used the special. A very risky DD, use it in caution.**

**Her Overdrive, [** ** Wonderland ** **], has her DDs be buffed in damage and temporarily have access to all of her buffs. Her attacks have an increase in range too and she has a significant increase in HP-gain. (** _2 stacks of HP-gain in other words_ **).**

**Her Exceed Accel, [** ** Skittish Hare ** **], has her conjure an illusion of a hare after a blast from her earrings. Luna will then cover the arena with a large banner of an advertisement for the Quibbler. A second later, the opponent is flung, ripping the banner off, with the hare having specks of red in its face. If done in Active Flow, the banner will cover the arena for 3 seconds before being ripped off.**

**Her Astral Finish, [** **Fly Me to the Moon!** **], is a literal copy of Platinum's Astral except she throws the staff at her opponent. Luna will then conjure a different outfit for herself (** see: Luna's Yule Ball Dress **) and proceeds to blast her opponent with energy beams from her earrings. She will then twirl around and make a pose, complete with sparkles and other things.**

* * *

**Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Age:** 14 (as of 1994 [HP-verse] [June 5, 1980]

 **Affiliation:** Hogwarts (Slytherin House); Noble House of Malfoy; [possibility] Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

 **Height:** 5'9" (175 cm)

 **Weight:** 66 kg (145.5 lbs)

 **Weapon(s):** 10 inch long Hawthorne wand with a unicorn hair core, A pair of finger-less gloves and boots made out of unknown material (probably leather with unknown several magical characteristics in it), an unknown guitar that can weaponize the sound it makes, Ice Manipulation

 **Drive Ability/Magic Specialization:** Music Magic and Ice Manipulation

 **Likes:** Being on top; Being Respected

 **Dislikes: "** Mud-bloods","Blood-traitors", Being ignored at and ridiculed with, putting his family in danger

 **Theme:** Unrest – The End of Raging Wind [Etrian Odyssey 4]

 **Stage: Hallway** of Moving Staircases [Day] and Malfoy Manor Hallway [Night]

The only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was taught by his parents of the 'pure-blood' ideology. However he was inclined to the ideology his mother, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), that was taught to her as a member of the Black Family. The ideology of muggle-borns and half-bloods having a purpose in their society as the one who work for the pure-bloods. A noble ideology from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, tracing back to the Medieval Period where magicals ruled the muggles before the Witch Burnings and the Statute of Secrecy happened.

Draco was 'punished' for questioning his father's idea of a removing muggle-borns and half-bloods from their society when they already have magic as a proof of their worthiness. At Narcissa's suggestion, he was enrolled to a 'muggle fighting program' 4 counties away from their home to see in his own eyes 'how barbaric muggles are and how they affect muggle-borns and half-bloods'. There Draco learned to respect [ _Lucius, you done fucked up._ _]_ muggles and their magical counterparts when he learned there that his body affects his magic too.

Having no prior experience in keeping his body fit, he gets exhausted easily which lead to him realizing that magic won't help him in not getting exhausted. And he discovered he can't even properly use magic when exhausted. He learned afterwards how not to rely much on his magic and use his own strength before resorting to it. He should waste his magic when he can already reach it in his hands, just like what his mother told him. Why should he show off his magical prowess when he knew deep down he is _the best_ already?

He also discovered a hobby, which his mother firmly supported him in, in playing the guitar and singing. He received a guitar from a young man playing he used to watch while waiting for his mother to fetch him home. He gave it to Draco as a gift before moving away, a symbol of his thanks for the time being a student of his in learning how to play the guitar. Apparently there was a lost(?) branch of magic that specializes in music and the Black Library has lots of records in it, igniting further his mother's passion in teaching him more in becoming a proper noble.

The guitar he received was actually a guitar made with several unknown materials that can shrink and expand in size and impervious to damage. It also has a weird ability to physically affect his surroundings by the sounds he make with it, if he wants to. Draco discovered it while hiding the gift from his father and, later, mother and defending himself from an accident with a rogue house-elf in one of their parties.

With a different perspective, will this be enough for him to escape the life Fate planned for him? Or would all of this be all for naught?

 ***Similar to the sword Neville uses, his guitar shrinks back to bracelet form when not in use. Draco's move-set is strange, with him blasting foes with Ice Magic, Sound waves, punches and kicks (mainly kicks). Not to mention the fact he can do the Banishing Charm wandlessly. Nevertheless, Draco fights mainly with a kicks** (he has some nice legs, I tell you) **then proceeds to follow it up with either his Ice Magic or using his weapon.**

 **Wears the same uniform as Neville, his sleeveless sweater is in Slytherin colors (** green and silver **) instead of Gryffindor's (** red and gold **). He has green colored boots instead of shoes and a pair of silver finger-less gloves.**

**A stance character, Draco can either use his guitar, to stun, blast or plainly bash them with it, or his Ice Magic to freeze his opponents. With 4 Distortion Drives, he is the 2nd person to have more than 3 DDs than usual, Luna being the other one with 5 DDs.**

**1.) [** ** Right Place, Right Time ** **] - with sliding kick, Draco trips his opponent and then uses his guitar to bash them upwards. He then releases a stream of sound waves that deal a decent amount of damage before finishing it with a last shock wave. Draco's guitar special.**

**2.) [** ** Time Spent Well ** **] - the initial strike is Draco doing the Banishing Charm on the opponent, blasting his opponent with a wall slam. He then utilizes his Ice Magic to freeze them. A couple of seconds after finishing the ice prison, Draco will then blasts the ice block to the other side of the arena, dealing damage on the wall slam. Decent damage output and Draco's Ice Magic special.**

**3.) [** ** In Bad Hands ** **] - Draco's melee combo. A series of low, middle and high roundhouse kicks, making the opponent do a wall bounce after the last kick. Draco will follow it up with running flying kick, making the opponent do another wall bounce. Unlike his other DDs, he can do this again after the special is done. And its costs half than his other DDs, albeit dealing slightly lesser damage than the first two DDs.**

**4.) [** ** If That's Alright With You ** **] - Draco's long range combo. Despite starting the DD with the initial strike of his Ice Magic special, Draco will instead bring out his wand and do countless jinxes (light blue) and hexes (violet). He will then finish it off with a shout of "** ** Sectumsempra! ** **" while releasing a curse (grey) to the opponent. Costs a bit more than his other DDs, [an additional 25% Heat], the opponent will have the bleed status effect for 6 seconds, the longest status effect ever. Also, it stacks. Difficult yet possible to stack at least two status effects.**

**His Overdrive, [** ** Faith Matters ** **], has him heal in a slower rate than Neville while boosting all of his attacks. Extended range of his kicks, shown by a corporeal light extending from his kicks, faster magic execution and a temporary boost in Heat Gain (a 35% significant increase).**

**His Exceed Accel, [** ** A Tribute to Me ** **], has Draco do a roundhouse kick as the initial strike. Dobby, his personal house-elf, will then appear and serve his master snacks while Dobby summon forth several items to hit the opponent. Dobby will then apparate his master and himself above the opponent, with Draco making a block of ice beneath them and Dobby teleporting a pillow underneath them. Dobby will then leave, taking the tray of snacks and the pillow. If done in Active Flow, instead of snacks, Dobby will bring a pot of tea and proceed to call other house elves to do the deed. And instead of a block of ice, Draco will do a kick version of "death from above" with his legs covered with a thick layer of ice. The kick will freeze the opponent before Draco smashes it with a blast to the other end of the arena with a Banishing Charm. The house elves will then bow and apparate out of the arena.**

**His Astral Finish, [** ** Worthy of Being a Black ** **], has him do the initial high roundhouse kick. If it connects, the opponent will then be flung towards a chair that will then strap them into place with several conjured ropes. The scene afterwards will be shown in the basement of a house with Draco looming over the defeated opponent.**

* * *

**Name:?**

**Age:?**

**Affiliation:?**

**Height:?**

**Weight:?**

**Weapon(s):?**

**Drive Ability/Magic Specialization:?**

**Likes:?**

**Dislikes:?**

**Theme:?**

* * *

**Name:** η-31

**Age:?**

**Affiliation:?**

**Height:?**

**Weight:?**

**Weapon(s):?**

**Drive Ability/Magic Specialization:?**

**Likes:?**

**Dislikes:?**

**Theme: Ignia’s** Theme [music069_boss in Elsword] **OR** Battlefield – Furnace of War [EO Untold]

**Stage: [REDACTED]**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Procrastination at its finest. I had to rewrite a lot of things here when I checked the various wikia and other sources of their respective heights weights. (Just so that I can put a decent character profile of the characters that have the same format found in the games.) The characters in [HP] have NO GIVEN HEIGHTS AND WEIGHTS so I had to improvise. The statistics shown above are grabbed from their respective actors/actresses . The RWBY cast has no given weights though, even their CVs (Character Voice) have no statistics listed. I might have to research more about it. Oh yeah, some of the character profiles have been influenced by their respective actor/actress hobbies and other things. (Tom Felton really did a number, Nine damn it!)
> 
> There are several references to different fics, like [Mastermind Hunting by Louis IX], where Draco was enrolled in some martial arts club in CHINA as a punishment. Hope you guys will discover the references hidden in this special chapter.
> 
> If you guys noticed, Harry's Drive, Overdrive, Exceed Accel and Astral Finish is [REDACTED] because of reasons. Mainly its a spoiler and the other is that its a plot device.


	12. What They Have Witnessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For it is a necessity that there must be a record of events that passed, thus it will be documented by the spectators in its vicinity.

* * *

Part 1

Hermione Jean Granger was a smart girl. In fact you could call her an intelligent girl, with how she could almost answer any kind question thrown at her. As long as she had read it beforehand, she can and most probably would answer it within her capabilities. She liked having the answers for almost everything. It gives her this sense of accomplishment. Pride. It was a very nice feeling.

However Hermione doesn't just do that for the sake of answering the questions. It was for her personal agenda of having knowledge about the world around her. Especially when she herself is interacting with it. She likes knowing things, that's all. Curiosity, after all, was the one that enabled almost all of mankind's inventions. _"Can this be done? Can that be done?_ _How did it happened? How can we do it again?"_ It was all curiosity's work!

And because of mankind's curiosity, they researched various ways in several venues of knowledge. They also kept a record or evidence of their research so that future generations can make references on their own work. Possible explanation on why there are countless books written way before she was born that contained very interesting topics and ideas. Even literature was interesting for the reason of finding a way to properly communicate with a fellow person!

Still, she wished her dad and mom would buy her the new book she saw a few stores ago. It was the latest installment to the series she read but apparently they can't afford it. For now. Her parents told her that their salary was _'_ _pinched_ _'_ at the moment because of some upheaval in the entire country's government or whatever. She would give the current news some more interest if it were discussed in a different time and place. The book was more important for her at the moment.

"Hermione? Honey, I think your dad found the store he's looking for."

Her mother, Emma Granger, called her out of her musings. It looked like her parents found the place they were supposed to shop at. Hermione could understand that her birthday gift wouldn't be a book for her 8th birthday. Daniel Granger couldn't afford to buy her the newly released book but they shouldn't do this to her. Her father definitely planned to let her see that bookstore a few blocks away, just to anger her. Or something. Hermione doesn't like that. She doesn't like that all.

With a pout, she entered the store. Lots of merchandise were displayed on the counters and on the walls. Some were on the shelves hanging on the walls while some were hanging on several poles. Books were arranged neatly at the shelves at the back alongside the cash register. Pens, pencils and even notebooks were also displayed with some bracelets and necklaces. The interior of the store looked like it needed more dusting but it would be acceptable at the moment.

If she were to make an honest comment, she would say this was a store catered for students primarily in middle school and below if not for the thick hardbound books Hermione saw at the shelves on the walls. With the books and countless trinkets she noticed afterwards at the front being presented by an attendant, she took back her first opinion. This was now a general store. If she was offered by someone with biscuits and tea, she would really freak out. A store should offer only one or two categories of merchandise, not four or more. That's so wrong.

There were lots of children in it too, with them pointing out the bits and bobs they wanted to have, which gave her first opinion of it a store catered for school children and parents cajoling the attendants on giving them a lower price. The problem her parents faced probably affected a lot of parents too, if the complaints she overheard from the nearby adults were to believed to be true.

"-fired him Manny! Without any pay at all! Shouldn't she gave him a separation fee or at least paid him the salary of the month? Thank god that it didn't happened to me! But my pay was slashed Manny! Slashed to two! This is madness!"

"Oh shut up will you Bob. My son shouldn't hear you complaining at all. Your pay is still larger than mine, even with the cuts you speak of. And will you cut it out? Only a few belonging to the working sectors in England was affected, not everyone. I heard there will be new jobs soon when the new 'research facility' open in the future. I heard that it would be done next year and maybe even sooner than expected! Think of the good side, at least you didn't got fired Bob. Would you-"

Hermione moved on after eavesdropping a bit. His friend got fired while he got his pay lessened. But the other one, he would have been a barrister with how those words keeps flowing out of his mouth. Mom told her those were the qualities of a barrister. Hermione saw her dad behind the two men, gesturing her and Emma to come closer to him. The attendant with her dad seemed to be tired and saw Daniel as a chance to get a moment of pause. She couldn't blame the attendant at all. The place was crowded with kids and adults. And with the stuff they sell here... Well, there's a reason why people seem to congregate at all.

"Good day! Welcome to the RoLal's! I'm John. How may I help you three?"

Despite looking tired and all, the voice of the teenager was still upbeat and perky. A contradiction in itself. A paradox. Her mother gave the young man a smile with his greeting.

"Good day to you too young man. My husband and I would like to buy something for our daughter here. Something that may help her in her studies. She's one studious young lady and we want the best for her. It's also her birthday by the way."

That forced an even bigger smile from John. Either its a smile of despair or actually glee for her, she didn't know.

"Well, I'm quite sure school supplies are off the list since its September already. The toys and other trinkets doesn't seem to be any help with her studies honestly so I'm quite in a pickle right now. Would you mind if I ask for some advice from one of my co-workers? This wouldn't take long I promise."

John gave a sigh that her parents didn't saw. But Hermione did. It seemed that John was one hardworking teenager from the looks of it. The other attendants she saw in the store were some blond with sunglasses and a black haired girl with a headband with dog ears on it. Appealing but not her type. The cashier at the back was wearing an orange headband and some orange colored earrings. She looks like the sister of the other attendant with glasses.

The cashier whispered something at John when he came to her. Hermione saw a glint in his eyes that became filled with confusion and... wonder? Hermione leaned on the counter that was in the duo's direction and tried to listen to the conversation. She is curious after all. The exchange might gave her some insight on what item the blonde was suggesting to her companion.

"-at the backroom. Beside the leather-bound books."

"... The ones near the Tales of the Outer Ring? But Rose! You said they were special and-"

"Trust me on this John. They would be perfect. Besides you came to me for a suggestion on what you should offer to the family you spoke of. You disregarding my suggestion would completely negate the concept of asking for a suggestion when the said suggestion won't even be considered at all. Isn't that right, John?"

"Oh come on Rose! Stop with these mind games of yours. Shessh, fine. I'll get these bags. I swear if not for your-"

"John, the couple is waiting."

"I'm going!"

John then rushed to the backroom and came out quickly with a couple of sling bags in his hands.

Hmm... Bags. Well that answered the problem. It would be perfect for her since it would help her carry the books and notebooks around. It also helped with her carrying the drinks and snacks she would eat later. And the bags looked good too. Even her mother's eyes opened wide when she saw the bags John carried out.

"Rose recalled that we had a couple of bags in the backroom yet to be displayed here at the front. Apparently our supplier sent these to us just this morning so I had no idea we had these in our stock. Rose was always the one that opens the store out of the four of us. Even though Dave can get here earlier than her, he always let Rose open it. Anyway, here. These bags would definitely help your daughter in her studies. By carrying her stuff of course!"

"They look so new. How much is one? We are in a budget right now."

Hermione tuned out the conversation her dad made with John. Her mother inspected the bags herself while she just looked at the designs. A sound of approval was heard from Emma as she inspected the insides and seams of the bags.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"If you can see for yourself Hermione, I'm checking the bags personally. These seem to be stitched up sling bags. They aren't leather but they aren't plastic too. Polymer? A new type of fabric? And look at these! They are colored differently outside. But the interiors are the same color, red. Aesthetic purposes? Probably, but yes they could be so expensive. We can't-"

"... Okay mom."

She just had to give it to her mom. She sometimes went into these fits especially when she liked a certain item or show. She would concentrate on it and analyze it. She would then proceed to think of how it would affect them. It was intriguing at first when she saw her fussing over the groceries, but nowadays it confuses Hermione mostly.

"Deal!"

Her dad made a deal with John already? Dan would irritate the shopkeeper before agreeing to a price. Probably because John had this upbeat attitude and go-with-the-flow air around him that makes you want to be calm and happy that made his Dad agree to it? Possible. Or was the fact that the bags were really cheap and that Rose lady wanted to sell off the bags in a very quick manner. It is possible too.

"Hermione darling, which one would you like?"

"The rose colored one dad. I'll be taking that one."

"Okay, shall I wrap it for you or will you be using this already?"

"We'll be using it already."

* * *

.

If strange things didn't happened to her since the last few years, Hermione would really freak out by the fact her new sling bag was acting strange. The perfect description of what her sling bag was exhibiting was "bigger on the inside". Her mother would laugh at her using a Doctor Who reference, but her bag was literally **_bigger_** **on the inside**! She didn't noticed before when they were out in Leadenhall Market using the spare budget for her gift. In fact, she even used the bag to carry the stuff she bought for herself. Biscuits, bottles, pens, notebooks, a pocket book, an _a_ _ctual_ book and a stuffed cat toy. They were all in her bag and she _didn't_ even noticed she did it.

The good thing was that she managed to fit all of the items in the bag without causing it to rip nor cause any damage in it. Even the bottles weren't even spilled, which caused her to inspect the interior of the bag more closely after she tripped and the bag was flying in the air. They weren't even cracked at all, with how the bag _crashed_ into the ground. That shoe box should have been placed under her bed but she apparently forgot to push it back.

Flowers looking fresh as it was a day ago and glasses floating in the air when she was agitated. Those were only some of the strange things that happened around her but her bag being bigger on the inside would rank itself as the top of the list. Especially since it started way before she was even aware of it happening.

Hermione showed her parents the bag and its... unique characteristic. Shock and disbelief was shown in her parents faces and she expected it. What she didn't expected was her father doing the same thing while her mother couldn't.

As far as she remembered, only she could do those things. Strange things. Things like floating glasses and making her stuffed cat toy change its colors. She was the only one in their small family that could do this. Hermione had no cousins to ask for advice or comments since her parents had no siblings and both of her grandparents already passed away even before she was born. Her dad opening the bag and revealing the enlarged interior in it was a shock to her. And to her father as well.

Daniel Granger showed no abilities of him floating or changing colors nor any memory to claim with. In fact, he was genuinely astonished he could do the things his daughter could do. His dad opening the bag gave her hope she wasn't alone in this, though. That was a positive consequence.

Her mother, on the other hand, only opened to a small interior the size of the sling bag. As if the bag wasn't bigger on the inside like it was supposed to be. Only the space appropriate for a sling bag of its size. In fact, the compartment she opened to was empty. No sign of the water bottles, stuffed toys and pillows Hermione placed in it.

A mystery for her to solve, that's all to it. Just like the mystery she solved a week ago about her abilities. Hermione solved the problem of ' _what could her floating stuff be?_ '. To her it was a form of mind control or telekinesis. A variation of abilities ' _psychics_ ' were able to do. And they were powered by her emotions because she could do this when she's very happy or very sad. A weak hypothesis but it would do for now. This new mystery though. The rest of her hypotheses could wait after finding out the mystery of the TARDIS Sling Bag.

* * *

.

It was during 7 pm or sometime after dinner the next day that she heard of the new research facility being opened. Everyone in England heard about the Lost Christmas Incident. An entire town vanishing, taking a huge chunk of land along with it and the plumbing systems below it. Everyone in England also heard of the mysterious things that seem to appear around the area of Little Whinging. Bursts of purple fog, things appearing out of nowhere and creatures that resembling some animals surfacing.

It was so weird that the government established a special team that would focus on the after-effects of the Lost Christmas Incident. The entire spectacle would be thought to be as an effort in making a movie in comedy or science-fiction genre but it was actually happening in real life. The creatures would sometimes attack some houses or establishments before being captured or exterminated by the police. The purple fog would sometimes kill the plants around the area it appeared or cause animals/plants to morph into _something_. Items that appeared were the only good things that came with the Lost Christmas Incident. News reports claim that the items were 'high-tech' and currently being ' _reversed-engineered_ ' to help with England's technological advancement.

Hermione liked to listen, watch and read the news. It comes with the territory of being an avid reader and a bookworm. Proud and happy to admit being a bookworm. Still, the evening news claiming of the opening of the research facility at the area near Little Whinging reminded her of the other news reports that were connected to it. To her they were connected, especially with the reports claiming the items found near Little Whinging. The sling bag she had in her possession must be one of those items. John and Rose's supplier must be a thief, stealing things from the police, or a scavenger of items before the authorities can even find them.

Daniel and Emma Granger were mildly amused of her assumptions, especially with her claims of the bag being a product of a technology way beyond of their own time. They thought it was a magic or something that enabled her bag to be like it was right now. Especially her mother. She believed that the blonde woman did it to help her. Even her dad supported her mother's belief. How annoying. Any sufficiently advanced technology was indistinguishable from magic after all. Hmm... They probably were making fun of her. Plausible. But the action still irritates her, even with the idea behind it was harmless at all.

But how could she and her dad could have access to the expanded compartment of her bag and not her mom? She haven't got to check it with her classmates at school, fearing they would just laugh at or demand to give it to her. Bullies came in different forms, especially with how they think they could do stuff like demanding food from other students.

Still, her parents were just being annoying for the sake of being annoying. After seeing her very deep frown at their laughs, they promised to look at the researches being doing in the facility. If Hermione remembered correctly, some of her parents friends were accepted to be a staff member in the facility. Primarily being doctors in the countless infirmaries in it. It _was_ a research facility after all. Accidents are bound to happen, especially with the creatures able to attack people.

* * *

.

There was a knock on their door. Strange because they weren't expecting any visitors that would came by that day. Visitors at that moment was a hassle, especially when both of her parents and herself were deliberating on _this_. _This acceptance letter_ Hermione had no idea she **sent** an application to!

Now that was quite annoying. Her mom already shouted they weren't interested in any of their wares, why could that person leave. Hermione clearly remembered the time a certain direct seller was _too_ eager in selling his wares that his dad had to bring out the shovel at their yard.

Emma Granger called out from their living room, "Dan! Hermione! There's someone here that could help us on that letter! Can you two come here and bring that letter too!"

Well. That's it. Probably that person sent this _letter_. Might as well deal with this. She had to finish an essay to finish when this trouble came. Sometimes she wished that some of problems could be dealt with in a very effortless manner. Something like how they made these new type of clothing. Like magic or something.

...

Why did she felt she just jinxed herself?

* * *

Part 2

Neville Longbottom was a very, very nervous young man. 11 years old already and he was to ride the Hogwarts Express all by himself. It was a custom, a tradition every young wizard and witch must go through. Riding the Hogwarts Express all alone and discover the wonder of companionship in its compartments. So said by his Uncle Algie, a man he wouldn't want to be his uncle but somehow he did. Neville had no experience of traveling all alone. His Grandma was always with him whenever they went to buy from the shops in Diagon Alley and back to the Longbottom Manor. He was never alone before until now.

He doesn't really believe in all of that nonsense to be honest. The thing about it being a tradition in itself, a ritual every wizard and witch must undergo before learning magic. Neville had heard about a Floo connection to the school and every pure-blood residence and why shouldn't they use that instead of having to take the train? He doubted Uncle He-Should-Be-Eaten-By-A-Kelpie told him the truth. Ever since his Uncle Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Cause-He's-A-Senile-Old-Man threw him off the second floor, or was it third, of the Longbottom Manor, he lost his trust in the words of his elders. But not her Grandma. Well... maybe. Neville can't think of a time his Grandma was _absolutely_ honest with him. She may tell her things but not the complete and full version. He may not be the smartest child in the world but he saw how his Grandma look at him with very sad eyes. Not with anger but like it was full of disappointment. Thus the lack of actual trust in him from his Grandma.

The day they went to Diagon Alley, Augusta Longbottom bought him the things he needed when they received Hogwarts' acceptance letter for Neville. He was only allowed to buy the required materials for his Herbology Class while the rest his Grandma bought for him personally. She also didn't get him a new wand. Instead she gave him his dad's wand saying it would be a memento of his father. Neville thinks she was being cheap or something.

All in all, Neville's start in attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was off in a very bad and weird way. Even though he thought to be a Squib before receiving the acceptance letter, he believed he still had magic. Especially when he used it in their Greenhouses, for some areas in the Greenhouses are available only to those who had magic and Squibs can't access them under any condition, and when he took care of the plants in there. Even at the courtyard, he was sure he used some sort of magic to scare away the nasty crows that somehow managed to get around the wards of Longbottom Manor. With the acceptance letter in his pocket, there was no doubt he had magic significant enough to be acknowledged by the school. But the damage dealt to him by the disappointing looks from his Grandma and He-Who-Should-Have-Slipped-Down-The-Stairs. Especially him.

He found a compartment in the train all for himself because everyone who was in there went away when they say the toad he was carrying in his hands. How could he have known that people don't like toads normally? Then a bushy haired girl went in and asked if he has space in his compartment. Nothing to lose at all, Neville welcomed the girl in.

The girl's name was Hermione Jean Granger, "Call me Hermione, Neville!", and she was apparently a Muggle-born. She was wearing already the uniform for Hogwarts students. Shouldn't they wear it when the train was at the Hogsmeade Station? Probably to save time.

...

He should have changed into the uniform after finding a compartment. It would have actually saved a lot of time later. Oh no. And here he was, making a fool of himself already. Didn't those three students in the compartment her was in already wearing the uniforms? Maybe they all wore the uniforms when they find a compartments like _it was supposed to be_. And how he do it? Maybe his Grandma actually said it to him while at the station and he **didn't listened** to her like he _**was supposed to do**_. Oh no.

"Neville? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

That caught him by surprise. Hermione seemed to be aware of his distress. Oh no. Someone was a _ctually_ _concerned_ for him!

"I-I-I'm okay! I-I'm fine!"

"No you are not! You're shaking! And oh my. Is that a toad? Neville! You're choking the toad!"

"What?"

He was actually choking Trevor! Trevor, the first friend he made, was choking on his own hands. He shouldn't be doing this. **He wasn't supposed to be doing this!**

***SMACK***

Trevor was falling. Trevor was falling off his hands. Trevor was jumping out of the compartment. Trevor was gone. His friend was gone. No. No. **N** _ **o**_ _._

"Neville! Snap out of it! Oh my god. Why is this happening?"

His friend was gone. He was choking his friend. Someone was shaking him. Someone was calling out to him.

"H-Huh? H-He-Hermione? W-What are you doing here?"

He was cracking up. He was stuttering. Oh no. Why is he even here?

"Neville, calm down. Breathe. I remembered I have a bottle of water in here."

Why is she even here with him? He's Neville. An almost squib. A disgrace. A water bottle was in his hands.

"W-What the? H-Hermione? What is this?"

"Drink it Neville. It will calm you down."

He opened it and drank. And drank. He almost choked a bit but he drank it all up. Neville was soon surprised he emptied the object.

"See! You're fine! I knew drinking will help your problems. Though I heard a different kind of drinking will only worsen it."

"What is this Hermione?'

"Hmm? Oh, that's a water bottle. It's made out of plastic and you can store liquids in it for future use. I filled it with purified water so that I could drink it when I'm thirsty. You can have it, I have lots of it in my bag. Good thing my bag can hold lots of objects in it!"

That piqued Neville's interest. A bag that can hold lots of objects in it. What a useful bag, surely it would be very useful. Beats a trunk every time.

"Where did you bought it? I haven't heard a bag being sold in Diagon Alley before. Or maybe there was and I forgot that Grandma told me about it."

And there goes his good mood. Maybe Grandma _did_ told him and he _forgot_ about it.

"Oh, this? I bought it at London. At Leadenhall Market. If I remember correctly, it was at RoLal's. Yeah, RoLal's. And nope, there was nothing of this kind in Diagon Alley. I checked it personally when I came to buy my things. Some of the shopkeepers were even shocked to see me using this. They say my bag had an Undetectable Expansion Charm on it but at the same time, there was no magic in it. Not that they can identify it all. Trust me, I went to different shopkeepers and they were amazed, shocked and annoyed of my sling-bag."

"...Wow."

"Yeah. It is a wonder. They say its like magic but not at the same time. I personally believe this bag of mine was a lost item that got stolen from Sector 7."

"Sector what?"

He wasn't able to discern much from what Hermione had said but it was about how there was a secret part of the government that focused much on something about new technology. To be honest if she hadn't admitted to Neville that she was a Muggle-born, Neville would have thought she was talking about the Unspeakable. Her Grandma told her about them one time after she ranted about "the Ministry and their problematic budgets and the Unspeakable that can't be spoken of". Neville thought that every time his Grandma came back from the Ministry of Magic, she would be inconsolable for a day or two. Usually his homegrown honeysuckles helped his Grandma whenever she was in those moods, it always cheers her up and hastens her recovery from being so upset.

Now that he thought about it, the honeysuckles were in dire need of his tender love and care. The latest concoction his Uncle He-Who-Should-Be-Thrown-In-A-Ditch made and poured over his precious plants caused them to shrivel up and almost died. Good thing he was there to save them. How did he got inside of Greenhouse 8 without Neville knowing was a mystery for him until now.

"Neville?"

Hermione's voice shocked and returned Neville back to reality. The bushy-haired girl was staring at him with very focused eyes. Oh. He forgot that she was telling him about her sling-bag and its origins.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I-I..."

Oh no. Neville couldn't find an excuse. He couldn't say that his thoughts were about the honeysuckles in their greenhouses. What should he say? What could he do? If only Trevor... Trevor... Trevor!

"I-I-I need to find Trevor! My toad!"

"Oh! Why didn't you said so? Let's go find him. I bet he will just be around the corner. By the way, what is that you're wearing around the neck?"

"Hmm...?"

Around his neck? Oh the amulet. That Trevor gave to him. Oh Trevor.

"Trevor gave it to me. It was slimy when he spat it out the first time we met. Actually Grandma gave him to me as a pet. Then when Grandma turned around, Trevor spat out this amulet. I think it was his gift to me."

"Awww... How cute. And... slimy for a reason. Still, that gem of yours looks like an emerald with a some red tinges on it. No wonder you kept it aside from being Trevor's gift to you. Okay! Now that we know how important Trevor is to you, lets find him and bring him back to safety! You're my friend now and friends help each other!"

Hermione seemed to be concerned for him and his happiness. And she called him her friend. Maybe she actually wants to be friends with him?

"D-D-Does that mean we are friends now?"

Hermione seemed to be shocked by his words. He saw how her eyes widened and how she sat down and looked at her hands clutching the robes she wore. Neville can even hear her mumbling in a low but audible voice.

"Did my dad's advice worked? Wow, dad's a genius. If this was how to actually make friends, I should have asked him how to a long time ago."

"Hermione, you're mumbling."

"Huh?! Oh! Yes! Yes! We're friends now! Lets go Neville! We have a toad to look for!"

* * *

.

Since then, the Muggle-born witch accompanied Neville throughout the entire train ride. Neville won't complain about Hermione preferring to breeze through the school books she brought with her, given that she claimed to be an avid reader of book it wasn't a surprise to see her returning to a habit she was comfortable with. He doesn't have any right to complain too, with him preferring too silence over a continuous barrage of discourse and gossip. A result of him spending a lot of time in the greenhouses. It could also be attributed to him not having enough social interaction with people around him, especially when they thought of the potential-squib 'soiling' the air they breathe.

They were in their compartment, after a prefect cast the _Summoning Charm_ to forcibly return Trevor to Neville. Unfortunately for the poor toad, he was squished like a cup cake on the glass window of the sliding door when the charm was summoning him. If only the charm can 'teleport', a term he learned from Hermione, the summon, it would avoid the trouble of the summon being hindered by obstacles in its path. Neville agreed that it would be a big help. Why didn't someone or the creator added that effect to the _Summoning Charm_? Maybe he/she forgot it? The prefect noticed their confusion and added that it was commonly used in an area full of unsorted objects, aimed to help the summoner get the item he/she wanted in an instant. It was after they spent an hour asking their fellow students on the train of the toad's whereabouts. It was quite an experience, to say the least. A redhead in one compartment was terribly rude to Hermione, prompting them to leave immediately. They also encountered a blond boy who recommended them to ask a prefect instead of scourging the entire train.

Neville could only be thankful that the entire endeavor was over, especially with how the redhead they met began his own excursion of the train. Good thing they weren't in their compartment when he came by or Hermione would have dealt with the rude boy. She claimed she smacked a dog unconscious with her sling bag and it would be a delightful experience to check whether her sling bag would do the same to a fellow human being.

With Trevor safe in his small cage, Neville gazed out of the window. He would soon be in Hogwarts by dusk-fall, attending the school his parents went to before and proving he was a wizard, not a borderline squib. Hopefully nothing drastic would happen. Like the incident a while ago.

Now that he mentioned it, things would be different now. He had a 'friend' in the form of the girl right across him. A girl who was reading a book that looked like their text book on Potions. He never had a 'friend' before, so it would be a new thing for him. He had Trevor and only Trevor with him in his entire young life. Unless you count the plants in the greenhouses, he never had a very close confidant with him. His Grandma wasn't included because she was a family member and she was too...'old' for him to talk to with. Neville tried to connect with his Grandma but he was only scoffed at and directed to the greenhouses and 'do something useful and show signs of magic'.

Thus, Neville hoped that he would enjoy the time he will be spending in Hogwarts. Especially he made a 'friend'.

...

Maybe that tradition of riding the Hogwarts Express had a point after all.

* * *

Part 3

The plan was a success. If only her Dad told her how to a _ctually_ _make_ friends before, Hermione was sure she would have lots of friends before coming to Hogwarts. But then again, she would have to leave them when the time came for her to attend Hogwarts. It would be a shame for her friends to be left alone when she herself learned how to do _magic_.

Magic. Now that was a surprise to her but not really a mind-shattering surprise. Hermione always knew the things she was doing before was connected to either her being a psychic or being a magician. Magic was always spoken in books, specifically fictional books, where it was used to aid the heroes in defeating the evil monster or villain. The majority of the books she read that discussed magic were always set in the Medieval Period until the 1990s came around.

If the technological advancement of England didn't happened, she was sure her background in magic was stuck in the Medieval Period. The ones that discussed about warlocks and witches and familiars. It was fascinating. Also intriguing since fiction was based on facts. Not complete facts but still, facts. It was also ironic. Some people thought magic was only fiction but they forgot that fiction won't exist without the facts they originated from. It was also ironic that she would discover magic through science and technology.

December 1988, the month where the international community hailed England. Called it as Albion's Awakening. The Rise of the Monarchs. Camelot's Coming. Lots of titles were given to England at that time. Hermione forgot a lot of it but she remembered why they gave it. England became the leader in technological advancement at that month. And for the coming months and years as well. And its all thanks to the research facility in Surrey.

She wasn't that interested before in the political machinations of her country but it gained her interest when the government established a portion of itself to investigate the Lost Christmas Incident. Originally it was to find closure to the lost citizens of England in Little Whinging. Closure for the relatives of the people who were lost to the Lost Christmas Incident. But it soon became something else when discoveries of items, both mundane and not-mundane, and reports of strange incidents arise to the public. Usually it won't gander too much attention but when these ' _strange incidents_ ' happened close to Little Whinging, it did. Especially when the strange items began surfacing in increasing quantities.

What began as an investigative commission on the Lost Christmas Incident turned into a research project in the greatest scale England had ever seen. The investigation on where and how the citizens disappeared and the Lost Christmas happened was still in the works, according to the news, but it now focused on the strange things that were connected to it. Namely the items and the incidents.

The items were a science-fiction fans wet dream, the reports said but Hermione have no idea what it really means, because the technology used in their creation was so advanced compared to the current ones. And they can study it, discovered how it worked and how to create it themselves. That's where the new advancements in current technology came from. Hermione doesn't really understand it all but thanks to the researchers and the items she currently enjoys the "smart phones", the "wifi", the "LED TV Screens" and the ever famous "heat regulating clothes".

The last one was her favorite to be honest. It was practically the norm now for those who work in clothing. The clothes were able to regulate the heat of the user as long he/she wears it. No matter how hot or how cold the outside temperature is, the wearer won't get uncomfortable at all. The best part of it, if you sweat it will evaporate so fast that you won't even feel sticky at all! Hermione loved the clothes made with the said technology since she won't bother to wear several layers of clothes anymore, unless she wants to look good. Best part of it was that she could wear clothes with lots of layers in summer and very few in winter without getting too hot or cold. Last she heard from her mother was that Vogue lately went under a new management and was revamping their previously written fashion predictions delaying their releases. Hermione doesn't know what Vogue was though. And how her mother would knew the work being done behind a magazine.

She doesn't really understand the workings of the new technology but Hermione swore she will find out soon. Like the most of the people now in the world.

Oh how the rest of the world raged. Raged. More like tickled was the perfect term. Almost everyone demanded where England got these new 'inventions' and share it to them. Her dad once told her that England sold its new products to the world in a very high price but with large discounts to America and, strangely, Japan. It was more likely England was willing to work with those two because somehow the technology they found had some connections to those two countries. Politics was very confusing stuff for her.

England was forced to open her doors wider to accommodate the influx of foreign investors and merchandise to counter the new products made. Due to that, new merchandise was found in England's market. Especially made by the Japanese and the Americans. Usually merchandise made with the new technology from England with concepts from the two countries. But there were various new ones like translations of some books from Japan into English and other books not circulated anymore in England but still were in America.

Hermione wouldn't bother reading those in the first place. But the fact that England wasn't circulating some of its books anymore and there were translations of previously unreadable one fancied her interest to at least check some out. That lead her to investigate some of the obscure articles that discussed on the types of magic America and Japan seem to prefer.

Deep down, Hermione knew some things were based on the truth. So reading books that tackles magical theory piqued her interest because the authors actually gave his/her attention to investigate magic that was being ' _used_ ' in his/her respective country. Someone wouldn't focus much on researching on stuff that wasn't real unless it was. Hermione wouldn't think magic was real before but the Lost Christmas Incident happened. The Lost Christmas Incident was proof enough that magic existed because what would be the reason behind it. And magic was just something people call to something they can't explain at the moment, just like they call making a fire before magic. Just like her sling bag, with its strange capabilities.

Her favorite clothes can be called 'magical' now if she was being honest to herself. Ironic to a fault.

Funny because according to several new books released last year, the technology being produced by England was ' _magical'_ in terms of the rest of the world's level in technology. The other books on the... _'magical'_ side were discussing on how the effects shown were similar to _'charms'_. Also some of the weapons being developed show signs of being _'magical'_ as well, with evidence on how the freeze guns exhibit effects done by an Issah spell.

Certainly an ironic scene for her to see, magic being discussed because technology found a way to _'imitate'_ it. They really need to get out and stop hiding.

Which brings her back to current dilemma. Hermione was shocked to know that there's a hidden society in England that wasn't enjoying the wonders England had been appreciating for the past 3 years. Still, there must be a reason why these _'wizards and witches'_ hid from the public. Her mom and dad wasn't keen on the idea of sending her to Hogwarts. According to her parents, it was a textbook example of a place where she won't be able to continue her education, despite the claims of one Professor McGonagall that she won't find any use of it since she's a witch. The entire Granger family was silently fuming and simply deigned to ignore the lady's slight to Hermione's education.

Thankfully Hermione persuaded her mom and dad in letting her go, as long as she studied the books they bought for her. There's a reason why her mom and dad fancied the notion of her being home-schooled. Now that she was going to attend a school for _'wizards and witches'_ , the notion of Hermione being home-schooled was now so appealing. She can admit that she can study the materials appropriate for her grade all by herself and she could do some advanced reading if she's bored. There was the thing about the subjects being offered in Hogwarts too. They weren't following the National Curriculum! No sir! It was an entirely different curriculum perfectly curtailed to their own world! How could Hermione get a job after graduating from that place? Despite Hermione's pleas of her attending the said school, Daniel and Emma Granger had to put their foot down and laid a set of rules for their daughter.

She had to keep up with her... _'mundane'_ studies while doing her _'magical'_ ones or else she would be pulled out of Hogwarts. That's all they asked from their daughter and Hermione was willing to do it. She was surprised they asked her to do only that. Hermione wasn't even willing to end her education just so she could _'play as a witch'_.

And her first task as a witch was to help her new friend find his pet toad. It was accomplished in an hour too! Neville was a nice guy so Hermione was sure they would get along soon. Maybe she could even ask him to join in her study sessions soon! Just like other students did in her school. Hermione can't wait!

* * *

.

It was about 6:30 pm, according to her new digital wristwatch, when they arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the students were requested to get off the train. Noticing the lack of personnel unloading trunks outside her window, she asked Neville a question.

"Neville, who will be unloading our trunks off the train? I don't see anyone unloading the trunks and all I see are students walking towards a tall man with a lamp," said Hermione, as she gazed outside the windows of the compartment.

"I... I'm not really sure. My Grandma told me someone will take it inside the Castle but now that you said it, I am not sure how they do it. It's probably the house-elves," replied Neville.

"Hmm... That sounds-wait what? What do you mean you aren't sure? And house-elves?" questioned Hermione. She was currently dusting off her robes, said to be a part of the standard uniform of Hogwarts.

"Uh... Can we talk about that later? I think we are about to the last pair to be on the port."

"Okay."

Hermione was really interested on how they will be transporting the baggage of the students to the castle; will it be with magic or plain manual operations? Probably with magic, with the place being a magic school, but a part of her was curious on why they weren't any personnel at the station. Shouldn't there be a welcoming committee or a teacher to assist the student when they arrive? Security for the students and can be very helpful when someone makes a mistake on their way.

She also noticed some of the older students approach a beaten path, the opposite direction of where the 1st year students are walking towards. This instance would be a perfect situation to ask the accompanying teacher a question. Hermione also noticed that they were a certain lack of people, except for the students. Maybe they were all in the castle, waiting for them to arrive.

Now that she gave her attention to the scenes in front of her, she was appalled on the audacity of their mode of transport. At first she didn't gave any heed to Neville's remark on 'port', but now that she saw the boats on the said port she just had to made a frown. What if someone fell over on those boats and drowned, especially if he/she doesn't know how to swim? Magic or no magic, this is just plain insulting and ignoring basic safety measures. And its almost 7 pm! There was a distinct lack of lighting, despite of the numerous lamps the tall man was giving away and the moon up in the sky. It was too dark! And too dangerous, if she had to say so.

Grudgingly, she climbed aboard the boat Neville rode on, not wanting to left by her new friend. Neville seemed to be thinking the same thought she was thinking, based on the expression of relief on his face. There were two more students along with them on the boat and that really shook her resolve on riding the boat. Maybe she could persuade Neville to get off the boat and follow the older students?

But alas, she was too late. The boat moved and rocked off towards the other boats, as if some force was pushing the boat. If she wasn't too concerned about the entire spectacle, Hermione would have been intrigued by the spell-work used on the boat.

After passing under a curtain of vines, which she honestly thought would have been better if those weren't there in the first place, Hermione gazed at the castle. For the first time ever, she laid her eyes on the place where she will spend a couple of years at, possibly seven if her parents will allow it. The castle where she would be taught how to use her magic skills and learn how to use it. Hopefully her time there would be worth all the trouble she had to go through on the way.

* * *

.

For starters, entering a magical castle that was used for teaching magical classes to people who can use magic was not a magical experience. For all of her expectations of witnessing various magical spells in action, it was not meant to be happened because her and the rest of the students still had to manually get off the boats. Hermione expected that there was some sort of levitation mechanism that will immediately float them to the port from the boat or a variation of it. She read about a levitation spell so why wasn't it used on this scenario?

Still, maybe she was expecting a _bit too high_. It was already dinnertime and she was getting hungry. Her fellow prospects were also getting hungry, especially the rude boy she and Neville met on the train. The boy was rambling of having a 'sorting' before dinner by having to fight a troll. Seriously, who would believe in him? It was obvious that he was either duped into believing that or he was already delirious because of hunger. All of them were tired already from traveling the entire day to Hogwarts and he expected to fight a troll? He's 11 years old and a troll can easily smash you regardless of age and power. The books told stories of how trolls were very resistant to magical and physical damage due to their physiological structure and an effect of its magic-rich diet of plants and various animals.

A strict looking old lady, Hermione would believe she had already grandchildren by the wrinkles she had in her face, who led them from the ports and up the several staircases to a foreboding pair of doors. She was dressed in deep green robes, or a shade of green she thought, and had a witch's hat on her head. Honestly speaking, Ms. McGonagall was the poster lady of what witch should look like, unless she was only wearing those just for the occasion of starting a brand new school year.

"Here we are, The Great Hall. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to tell them that you children are now here and ready for the sorting."

And there goes Ms. McGonagall, opening the large doors slightly and closed them immediately. It makes sense that she would tell the people on the other side or at least check if they were ready for the new students. Hermione prepared herself by arranging her sling bag under her robes and tidying up her robs and hair. The first thing she would be researching the Great Library was a spell to make her hair not to reach her face. Based on the number of spells that were mentioned in passing in her new books, there were a spell for almost every situation. Which was both a good sign and a bad sign.

Good because if there was a problem, it could be solved immediately. Like the ever famous Finite she read about, the ' _universal_ ' counter-spell to almost every spell. And bad because if there was no spell for a certain situation, then most likely there won't be one at all. Or there was one, but it wasn't taught nor released to the public because it was _too dark_. Hermione all read about it but she still has no idea what ' _too dark_ ' meant. Oh well, at least she had a bit of background information to work on. She has lots of time to read in the future.

Neville, who was beside her, tugged at her robes, catching her attention to him.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Neville asked Hermione. "My Grandma said that the Sorting was very important. Grandma wanted me so bad to be in the Gryffindor House, just like my father."

"Hm... Yes. I am nervous but not really nervous that I'm shaking my knees. Probably its because I have no idea what to expect when we are allowed in The Great Hall. I keep hearing about this Sorting. I haven't read it before but maybe its in later chapters so I have check them later. Can you tell me about it, Neville?" Hermione replied. She wanted to ask about the little tidbit Neville left, about his father, but she can wait to ask about it later.

"Um... Almost all of the pure-bloods, or probably several of the half-bloods, knew about the Sorting. They say the students will be sorted to their Houses for the rest of their stay here in Hogwarts."

"Curious, so is it only for the first years or will it be repeated for the older students?"

Unfortunately, her question was left unanswered for Ms. McGonagall returned. She opened the door slightly and called everybody to form a line.

"Good. Good. Two lines. One for the boys and one for the girls. Yes. Thank you children. Now. To The Great Hall!"

The doors opened wider in a very slow manner, akin to a curtain parting slowly to reveal the actors in a theater, it revealed The Great Hall to the students. There Hermione saw the ceiling enchanted to show the sky, like a glass roof works, and the several enchanted candles that were floating above and contributed to the lighting of the place. There sere several candles as well on the walls. Makes sense since electric companies can't reach the castle. But there are spells that manipulate or create electricity or lightning. Why wouldn't they use it instead of candles? They are dangerous and can cause wide-spread fires. Like the ever famous Great Fire of London.

She looked behind as they walked towards the front of The Great Hall. The doors closed slowly, just like the way it was opened, and Hermione could see several specters behind the closing doors. Ghosts? She had read about the Hogwarts Ghost and probably they appeared when they were waiting for Ms. McGonagall. Hermione must have tuned them out in her contemplations and thinking.

Hermione and her fellow first years were instructed to sat on the front portions of the benches and tables in the Great Hall. Judging from the positioning of the tables and benches, dinner will be served after the Sorting. There were four distinct tables, positioned separately from one another, to signify the four Houses Neville told her about.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore welcomed them with a speech to which Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall followed up with the start of the Sorting. Apparently, it was a one-time thing and, true to Neville's words, once you got Sorted you will be stuck in the House you were Sorted in. Headmistress McGonagall then lifted the cloth on a stool in front of the Professor's Table to reveal a hat.

A hat in shape of a witch's hat. It was underwhelming at first but when the hat began to sing a song, Hermione began to amend her initial opinion. An inanimate object singing. This must be a special work that can be done after she graduated? She hopes so.

* * *

Part 4

Even though he was sincerely thankful that he was Sorted by the Sorting Hat into Gryffindor, he still thought that the Hat would throw him into Hufflepuff. Neville heard about how the Hufflepuff House was full of outcasts, not _brave_ enough for Gryffindor, not _intelligent_ enough for Ravenclaw and not _cunning_ enough for Slytherin. As such, Hufflepuff was the place they go.

But when he saw the interaction of both older and new students in the Hufflepuff Table, he was somewhat jealous of how cheerful they all are and how they _accept_ the new members of their House. The only consolation he received that night was Hermione being Sorted into the same House as he was in.

That was a surprise to him as well to her. Neville thought she would be Sorted into Ravenclaw but apparently Hermione was a 'Brave Eagle', her words not his. Still, he was tired already and judging from Hermione's complains of 'it's so late already', it was really late. And they have to classes already in the morning.

After riding the moving staircases towards the Gryffindor Tower, they were instructed to their respective dorms ( _"Boys are in that side while girls are in this side! Come on! We can talk more in the morning but now you guys need to get some well deserved rest!"_ ) inside the tower. Neville was tired yet he can tell the Common Room of the Gryffindor House was something that can ease their tiredness. The room had a very comfortable-looking sofa and a various chairs. There was also a loveseat, a kind of sofa his Grandma warned everyone not to touch in their Manor. Wonder why his Grandma ordered it.

The house-elves were great for they already prepared the beds for the tired students and their respective trunks. Neville immediately went to his assigned bed and grabbed his trunk. He want to get some his well deserved rest now but he needs to get changed.

After he refreshed himself in the boys bathroom and changed his clothes to a more comfortable pair of pajamas, a pair that was said by his Grandma his parents picked for him to wear when he get into Hogwarts, his thoughts came back to the Sorting.

Neville's Sorting was quite unusual because the Sorting Hat thanked him. Not out loud but in his mind.

* * *

.

" _Let's see. Hmm... oh. OH! OH! Wait! Let me get that! And..."_

" _..."_

" _...yes! YES! Haha! Suck it you old croon! Your restraints can't stop me now! No more mister I-will-do-this-because-you-ordered-me-to! I'm a free hat and I will do what I want to do now!"_

" _...what."_

" _Oh I'm sorry. I'm Alistair, what you call the Sorting hat that is. I must thank you for breaking the restraints on me through the amulet you were wearing. Although you may have no idea that it did what it did, I still have to thank you young man for aiding me."_

" _What are you talking about? And why am I talking to you through my head? Is this some sort of magic?"_

" _Yes. Yes._ _For me to Sort you, I have to take a look into your head. A rather benign form of Legilimency that allows me to only see your memories and_ _communicate with you if it is necessary. And from the memories that I saw, you are one rebellious kid. Loyal to a fault but it takes courage to stand up against something that you disagree with, no matter how miniscule your actions were."_

" _What."_

" _Don't mind me. You're may not understand me now kiddo but I'm sure we will have more time to converse in the future. For you have a spine of steel, small for now, that will grow stronger in the coming years, I decide that you are perfect for_ _ **GRYFFINDOR**_ _!"_

" _!"_

" _Now listen, your Houses don't represent you kids perfectly. It's a place where those qualities you kids exhibit now will develop. Whether its in a positive or negative direction, its your choice. I just prepared the training grounds for you children, so to speak. And once again, good luck Mister Longbottom."_

* * *

_._

The partially one-sided conversation with the Sorting Hat was very confusing to Neville. Yet the Hat emphasized on his potential and how he stood up against something he disagreed with. The only thing that he disagreed with was the notions of his Uncle Algie of him being a squib and a disgrace to the Longbottom name.

...

Sometimes Neville wonder how he can find the answers to his questions in an instant on certain times but he had a very hard time finding the solutions to the problem his Grandma taught him.

**GONG! GONG! GONG!**

He can hear it. His Grandma told him that the old large clock in the courtyard occasionally makes noises during the night. It used to sound back in her days but now it seldom works anymore. There was a myth nowadays that when somebody heard the clock rang, it usually signals a brand new start for the listener.

Maybe its a sign of things that will come. Neville hoped that the myth may have a pinch of truth in it because he wants a brand new start in Hogwarts.

* * *

.

As the days flew by, Hermione was a constant presence beside him. Its comforting for someone to be near him and actually recognized his existence. Neville's roommates were mostly ignoring him for reasons of him being a borderline squib. Although he _is_ a pure-blood, his parents were an avid follower of Dumbledore in the Order of the Phoenix and thus received a negative reputation to the other students, who were either belonging to a neutral family or You-Know-Who's followers.

Nevertheless, he was contented on spending at least the rest of the year quite alone. That was until he met Hermione. That girl was a storm to be reckoned with. Brave Eagle was a perfect description to her. She was like an eagle, when she saw her prey she will hunt it down until she got it with her claws. And her prey in sight was their grades in their respective classes.

Neville wondered how Hermione can be so enthusiastic with her studies. Her reply to him was a very cryptic answer of 'because it for its own sake'. Either it was very cryptic or it just doesn't make sense even to her. Still, thanks to her Neville was at least acceptable to the rest of his classes, aside from Herbology where he was a master in it. Thanks to the accumulated experience he had in the Longbottom greenhouses, he was claimed by Professor Sprout to have a 'green thumb'. Even Hermione had asked him to help him in Herbology.

Aside from one class, he was perfectly and virtually in the 'safe zone' in their grades. It was because he had Hermione with him. Partnered quickly in their classes except for Potions, who was being taught by Professor Snape.

He always had errors in their Potions works that he frequently had several detentions with the said Professor. Thankfully he was only to aid Prof. Snape in cleaning the materials used during the last class. The older students in their House always warned them about Prof. Snape. Prof. Snape was a very grouchy man, only beaten in the top position by Mr. Filch, and he will take extreme pleasure in deducting points and assigning detections to the students who caught his ire. But the news of not having Potter in his class seemed to brighten up the classroom whenever he came into it these days.

Potter. Now that was also one thing that surprised him. Harry Potter wasn't at the Sorting. Harry Potter wasn't at Hogwarts. His supposed to be god-brother, according to his Grandma, was not at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville frankly could say that he expected this. If the stories and rumors were to believed, the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't be near Hogwarts at all for _he_ was supposed to be trained to defeat You-Know-Who. His _favorite_ uncle was so pleased with himself one time when he announced to everyone in Longbottom Manor about the Boy-Who-Lived children books series, which was supposed to be _actual_ tales of Harry Potter's training and misadventures after vanquishing You-Know-Who.

And the article Rita Skeeter made the next day after the Start of the Term Feast was something that shocked the castle residents, including him. The following days were filled with rumors and several gossips on how could the Boy-Who-Lived be lost to the Lost Christmas Incident. Not even Neville had a comment on the matter.

Hermione, on the hand, took everything in stride. She still was caught by surprise by several things in the castle, namely the portraits and the small scale charms and spells done by the castle inhabitants, but she calmly accepted them all. Only to interrogate Neville afterwards at the Library when they had an open slot in their schedules.

She had the idea of letting him join in her little study sessions as a way to deepen their friendship. And by study sessions, she meant was study lessons on subjects Neville had no idea on. Mathematics, Science, English Language, Geography, History, Languages, Music, Physical Education, and Technology. He had no idea about these things Hermione was writing on her paper ( _"_ _No_ _, it isn't parchment because paper is easier to produce than parchment and can you believe how many animals were slaughtered just that we can use parc_ _hment? I won't allow myself to use it unless its necessary. I'm not an active partic_ _i_ _pant_ _of_ _needless animal cruelty!")_ but according to her, it was essential for her to continue her 'mundane' education.

Neville had to give credit where its due, because he can sympathize with his friend since he had some lessons already from his Grandma on how to be a proper Lord fit for the Lord Longbottom Position. But the lessons he received had no such thing of learning how to do these 'fractions' and there was actually a fire in England that almost razed down the entire city of London? Wasn't that where the Ministry of Magic was found? And why doesn't it be taught in their actual History Lessons?

He started it as some sort of favor for Hermione just to humor her passion in learning but it soon devolved into something he sought after they had their normal classes. Neville was thankful that in almost all of their classes, he was always paired with Hermione, aside from Potions where he will be partnered with a Slytherin first year. The Hogwarts Library was their haven in studying since Madam Pince was comparable to a dragon whose hoard was books and the silence commonly attributed to a library. And since she was like a dragon, its safe to say that anyone who will break her rules will received a very severe penalty. Not to mention that there were rumors spread by the older students that she was in a relationship with Argus Filch, the Hogwarts Custodian or Caretaker/Janitor/House-slave/Over-all Unlucky Squib.

Madam Pince was at first skeptical at Hermione's actions during their initial study sessions, because of the unrecognizable books and magazines Hermione brought into the library. She consented them afterwards when Neville supported Hermione's claims of 'broadening their educational perspective by using other materials alongside Hogwarts' resources'. They also got several slips of Hallway Passes after a couple of study sessions from her, when they lost track of time in studying. Having them to be escorted by the Mr. Filch when Madam Pince had to close the library for the night wasn't a very nice experience. The resentment in Mr. Filch can be felt even with him not even speaking a word.

At least now they can study until 9 pm, an hour after its closing time. Not too early where they could be distracted by their fellow students in playing games and not too late for them not to get enough rest for the next day.

On weekends, aside from finishing up any homework that was given in their normal classes, they are free to explore the school grounds. Namely the castle courtyards and the Black Lake. Which was a perfect place for do their Physical Education class. Namely running around the lake or around the courtyards. Neville wasn't really perturbed about the confusing stares given to him and his friend by his fellow pure-bloods, as he already an outcast in their social circles for several reasons. Except for Malfoy. He always has this some strange look on his face whenever Hermione would drag him to their Physical Education classes.

Something that started out as a whim became something he actually looked forward to, Neville enjoyed the time he spent with his friend. Although he was acquainted with some of his fellow first year Gryffindors, like Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Neville can say he had a true friend in Hermione despite only having a few weeks of being friends. There was one notable Gryffindor that was annoying him most of the time, which he and Neville frequently ignore whenever he was in their range.

* * *

Part 5

For most of the time as a student of Hogwarts, Hermione studied and tutored his friend Neville Longbottom. But occasionally she will try to help her fellow students in their work, especially in their Charms classes where pronunciation and wand movement were the core elements of its spells. In theory it was only to aid the witch and wizard to properly visualize in the intended effect of the spell, a requirement to Silent Spellcasting.

The Sorting Hat gave her a choice to be in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor because she both have the characteristics the two Houses represent, intelligence and courage. Thus her nickname as the 'Brave Eagle', coined by the Sorting Hat and popularized by Neville. And as the 'Brave Eagle', she has a compulsion to help others in their academic pursuit, which perfectly shows her dual natured personality of being a Gryffindor-ish Ravenclaw.

And it led her to helping the rude redhead she met on the Hogwarts Express. Which wasn't received in a positive manner. Add insult to injury, the redhead had the gall to insult her intelligence and her kind nature to help others as well as her social status of being a 'know-it-all'. If not for Neville catching up to her when their Charms classes ended, she would have made her way to the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor just to let out her anger and accumulated sadness.

Just because she was a smart girl for her ages, it does not mean she was in perfect control of her emotions. Being away from her parents for almost two months and not to mention her having to spend her birthday all alone ( _to which she also forgot until the next day, she wasn't yet able to forgive herself up until now),_ her pent up emotions were already ready to burst. It just needed the right trigger and the right angle to tip the proverbial bucket and the water will flow out.

Neville, bless him, noted her discomfort and immediately went to console her. All alone in the corridor with her friend, she cried into her robes and the next thing she remembered was her crying into his shoulders.

"Stupid. Stupid. Why did I tried to help that good for nothing boy? He was rude to us before, I should have thought that he will still be rude to us. And now look at me, a mess because I felt so useless," Hermione intoned out loud. She never would have thought Neville would reply to her monologue.

"H-Hermione, you aren't useless. I mean, you helped me in my homework and our classes. And also you kind of teach me new things from the Mug – I mean mundane side. So that means you are not useless," Neville replied with a shaky voice. Her small breakdown in front of him must have shook the poor boy very hard.

"Y-You are just telling me that because I help you get passing grades in our Transfiguration and Potions classes. I am just useful to you guys when I have something for you but when its done I'm just going to be left alone again. Just like back at my old school," At this Hermione cried harder as she remembered the times when she tried to have friends back at primary. Only to be left alone after she helped them. The insult surely shook her very hard for Hermione to remember such painful instances of her young life.

"No! Don't say that! You said you'll be my friend right? That makes me your friend too! You didn't left me alone when the other students ignore me after the Sorting. You stuck with me for almost 8 weeks already even I am not a very smart person. You helped me in my homework and you even taught me new things I never thought I would be taught. I never asked anything out of it but you did it anyway!" Neville hoped he got his message through Hermione despite his difficulty in conveying it.

"See, you said it. I taught you things. So you will obviously leave me when its over!" Hermione actually raised her voice in retaliation, her clear mind now clouded with emotions.

"No! You got it all wrong! Hermione! Wait!" Neville shouted as Hermione ran away from him, clearly distraught over her initial emotional breakdown and mistaken assumptions.

* * *

.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, away from Neville, away from anyone she knew, away from people who could hurt her. She don't want anyone to find her for now. Hermione ran down a couple of stairs and went to a direction she felt right. She was clearly in no position to be speaking to people right now. Her hair was in a mess, her face was trodden by tears and she could feel dribbles of snot flowing out of her nose. Disgusting.

She made her way to a sink and splashed her face with the cold water to refresh up herself. Now that the cold water had calmed her down, she noticed she was in a lavatory. A girl's lavatory specifically. It was still early afternoon and they had no more classes. They were going to have a Halloween Feast that evening, which was an oddity in itself since it was a holiday influenced by Christianity. Ironic that witches and wizards celebrate a holiday linked to a religion that was connected to witch burnings and other things.

Now that her mind was clear, since she already made an evaluation of the feast they were about to have later in the evening, Hermione could say she was sorry of the things she said to Neville. She was slightly unreasonable and purely rude to him a few moments ago, outright rejecting his efforts in consoling her.

Coming out of the bathroom, she saw someone running towards her direction. It was Neville. And he has specks of tears in his eyes. Was he crying because she ran away from him?

"O-Oh! Hermione! You okay? I'm sorry if I said anything bad or anything at all!" Neville almost pounced on her, and crushing her with a tight hug.

"I-I'm fine Neville. Can you let me go? It's getting a bit tight," She croaked out. Her voice was hoarse from crying and she feared she might have messed up her friend's robes.

"Please don't do that again! You're my only friend here and I can't seeing you crying because of me. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me! Please." Neville almost begged her, with eyes pleading to a god for salvation.

"No, you did nothing wrong. Its actually my fault because I was not thinking straight. I..."

Hermione sniffed and breathe slowly to calm herself.

"Let's move first, okay? I want to sit down for now. My feet are hurting me from the run I did a while ago."

"Sure."

The pair walked towards one of the various courtyards of the castle grounds. There were several benches littered around a central fountain, serving as rest stops for the students, professors and visitors to sit down on. Clutching her sling bag, Hermione sat down on one of the stone benches near the corridor that connects to the Main Corridor of the castle.

"I... I let his insult get to me, Neville. Back at my old school, I was an outcast. Just because I learn faster and remember the lesson easier than them, they resorted to bullying me instead of studying. They don't physically hurt me but the insults and indirect attacks really got me bad."

She inhaled deeply before continuing. Neville kept silent.

"I never had friends before. Technically, I had 'fake' friends. They hang around me so that I could give them the answers to the tests or teach them how to get them. After getting what the wanted, they would leave me alone and the cycle will repeat itself a day or two. I never noticed it back then. Sounds really foolish of me, right?" Hermione asked Neville, not that she expected an answer to her rhetorical question.

"My parents were there but actually they weren't. I mean, physically they were there but somehow they were busy in their work. Both of my parents are working parents, their professions are in the medical field which demands them to be in the clinics at most of the time. Although they both have the type of job that has the least demands of all, it still doesn't mean that they should not work. Their combined salary was just enough until 4 years ago."

"That's why I am easily reminded of my time in my old school, especially when I was 7 to 8 years old. The teachers weren't really much help, when all they could do was tell the bullies to stop and assign them detention. It repeats a few days after, leaving no permanent solution. After my parents got a new job that gives them a larger salary than before, they spend most of their time with me. As if to catch up the time lost from the start of my primary school."

Hermione stopped suddenly and pulled out her water bottle. She was thirsty and her throat needs to be quenched by some well-deserved water. After taking a fourth of the water in her water bottle, Hermione finished her small tirade. "Sorry, I rambled back there. My main point is I got his insult to me so bad that I made foolish decisions. Thank you for being there for me Neville. If you weren't there, I would have went down to the unused girl's toilet in the second floor and made a hole in one of the cubicles in it for the rest of the day. Who knows what would happen to me if I stayed there all night?"

There Neville chuckled. "You might got lost or worse. Caught by Mr. Filch roaming the hallways late at night."

Hermione also laughed at the hypothetical situation. "Yeah, I would be lost in the different hallways of the school and on the moving staircases. Also I don't want to experience being caught by the Castle Custodian, he sounds like a very mean man. Why would Hogwarts hire a Mr. Filch, a man without _magic_ , to work in a school that teaches _magic_? I would get _detention_ with him! Or worse! He could get me _expelled_ for it!" She exclaimed with a fake shock on her face.

The pair laughed loudly at the badly done joke. Neville and Hermione made even jokes on how Mr. Filch would get himself caught on one of the trick steps on the Moving Staircases or how he would have to clean the mess made by the infamous Weasley Twins in one of the various hallways of the school. Hermione felt guilty for the old man, especially when he had no magic in him to aid in his work, but then he remembered how mean he is normally when they pass him at his office at the ground floor. Its either Mr. Filch was mean because he got no magic or he was really just a mean person. Thinking about it doesn't even change the fact that they were making fun of the poor old man.

Neville was already smiling and made a sigh full of relief. "At least you calmed down already. I don't want to make any misunderstanding when you ran away from me back at the third floor. I never had a friend before so it's all confusing to me too."

That caught Hermione's curiosity as well as her interest. "What do you mean you never had a friend before? You mean I'm your first friend?"

"Yes. You were my first friend. Unless you count Trevor."

"Trevor is a pet, although you could call him a friend. Strange, you can call a pet a friend? Is that why they're all dogs as man's best friend?" Hermione voiced out her opinion and confusion.

"Uhuh," Neville continued, not noticing Hermione's confusion. "Ever since my parents were confined into the hospital when I was one, I only had my Grandma and my Uncle Algie in our Manor. Several of the family's friends were not in the country for several years due to the war that happened a decade ago. Not once did Grandma allowed me to get out of the Manor grounds nor invite any kids around me age to the Manor."

"Hmm... Go on," Hermione was intrigued on Neville's past so she kept silent.

"Our family had several greenhouses in our Manor so I spent most of my time in their, tending to the plants and flowers. My Grandma spent her time in teaching me lessons on language and other things when I reached a certain age. But never once did she hired a tutor for me. Something about security."

"Why would your Grandma do that and where were your parents? Were they stuck in the hospital ever since?" Hermione asked Neville as she took another drink from her water bottle. She also handed an another water bottle for Neville to drink with.

He drank a fourth of the water before continuing. "My Grandma said both of my parents were under one of the Unforgivables until they both went insane. They are still in a special ward of the hospital up to this point. My parents were working as Aurors and they had a confrontation with one the enemies. My Grandma feared that the attackers would return and finish the job on them."

"Ahh..."

Hermione can feel the awkwardness in the air so she tried to dissipate it. "Hey, I saw something on your neck a while ago. It looked like a necklace or a pendant. Can I see it?"

Neville was confused of the abrupt question but he answered it anyway. "Hmm? Oh right. I have one. It even had a locket that had a picture of my parents in it. Here."

He pulled out a the locket alongside a stone wrapped around in the chains and opened it. Hermione saw a picture of a couple smiling beside each other. Then the couple laughed.

"Wow. I saw the moving portraits around the castle but a moving picture is new to me. Your parents looked so happy Neville," She told Neville as she closed the locket and returned it back to Neville.

"My Grandma said that they took this picture when my mother found out she was pregnant with me. She was so happy at that moment. So was my father. It's sad to think that they didn't had the chance to spend the past 10 years with me," Neville's expression went gloomy after that. "But I hope someday they will recover and we could spend more time together in the future, right?"

Hermione couldn't say no to that hopeful look Neville had. Especially when she herself believe in a better tomorrow and future. "Absolutely! Now then, should we go to the Great Hall or should we go back to the dorms? I still don't feel alright to join the crowds at the moment."

"Dorms it is. I also don't want to spend celebrating the day my parents got admitted to the hospital."

She flinched at his off-hand comment. Hermione didn't knew that Neville's parents were attacked that day, even though it was 10 years ago. To Neville, it was probably compared to a death anniversary than a holiday of remembering the dead. Adding salt to the wounds would be the fact that Neville's parents weren't even dead yet can be classified as 'dead' due to their condition. What a way to enjoy Halloween's Day.

"Hey, Hermione? Where do you even get those water bottles of yours? I don't even remember seeing one on the tables at breakfast nor there were any of those being offered during lunch nor dinner," Neville asked as they climbed up pass through several corridors of the castle.

"Remember when I said that my sling bag can hold lots of things. I meant it literally, I have tons of water bottles in my bag. Also I have biscuits, sandwiches and other snacks. If I have known that Hogwarts doesn't even have a canteen here, I should have brought the countless Tupperwares in our home. That way I could store the food from breakfast, lunch or dinner as snacks anytime of the day!" Hermione exclaimed as she recalled the small annoyance she experienced the past 2 months.

"...You lost me there," Neville deadpanned as he look around the corner. Hermione couldn't blame Neville. The wizarding world, or the wizarding society as she sometimes call it, were far secluded from the rest of the world. How did they manage to keep their leftovers fresh and clean to be eaten the next day was a wonder to her. Stasis charms have its own shelf life, according to her research, and thus can't be relied on occasions that demand long storage time.

Also it was quite late. She can't believe the time they spent in the courtyard talking. The saying of 'time flies by when your having fun' was true after all. And Mr. Flich was surely roaming the hallways, looking for stray students not in the Great Hall nor in their dormitories. Rumors of how the students were to assist in him cleaning the bathrooms weren't rumors but actual recollections of the students themselves.

She expected Mr. Filch to appear anytime to be honest. What she didn't expect was Prof. Quirrel to be sprinting down the hallways towards the Great Hall. Neville seemed to be shocked as well, judging by the way he quickly flattened himself at the wall. She too copied Neville's action, not even knowing why she did.

"Wh-Why was Prof. Quirrel sprinting towards the Great Hall?" Neville asked. "Nevermind, maybe he was late to the feast. We should be going right now."

"Y-Yeah," Hermione replied. She was surprised by Prof. Quirrel's actions but it still doesn't mean they should stop.

The pair climbed up the stairs to the second floor. The Moving Staircases were on the second floor, which connects to the Gryffindor's Dormitories. Ghosts weren't even roaming the hallways of the second floor, not even Peeves, that pesky poltergeist, was there. What waited for them was a troll that was slowly fumbling its way down the hallway opposite of the Moving Staircases' direction.

* * *

Part 6

Albus Dumbledore wasn't having the best of times in the Great Hall. Sure, the Halloween Feast was festive. Even the notorious Weasley Twins weren't even pranking the inhabitants of the castle and judging from their expressions of bliss on their faces, it was likely they had no plans for that day.

Or they were faking their expressions and actually deployed their so-called weapons around the Great Hall and was only waiting for someone to trigger it.

Was it a sad thing that he had to resort in enjoying the pranks of the Weasley Twins just to keep away the depressing thoughts of failing the Potter heir?

Ever since that day he was called in by the Wizengamot for an Emergency Meeting that December 25 of 1984, Albus' plans for one Harry James Potter were derailed significantly.

* * *

.

A stupid druid with a forgettable name – even Rita Skeeter didn't mentioned the name of that druid for the reason she absolutely loathed it – did some ritual of sorts at the Stonehenge at the evening of that day.

Good thing a sentry posted at that site, a rather low paying post for an Auror for its was basically a glorified tour guide post and was reserved for the Aurors who got the honor of pissing off the current Head of the Auror Department, reported to the Ministry as soon as he detected signs of a ritual being started. By the time the rest of the Aurors arrived, the Stonehenge was already glowing as a party after a Quidditch Match.

The accompanying Unspeakable who dismantled the halfway done ritual reported it was a ritual done to access the full power of the Stonehenge and can only be done 4 hours before the end of the day of Yule. Apparently the druid was a reclusive one, a misfit amongst the druids registered living at Ireland, and was highly off on his rockers to enact a ritual devised to commune with the Old Gods.

There was a reason why rituals designed to commune with the Old Gods were prohibited or outright removed from the records. Communing with the Old Gods may have serious side-effects, not mentioning the mental instability one can receive when inside a 40 meter radius of the ritual zone. Side-effects include but not limited to terraforming, unprecedented magical shock waves that may disrupt several ancient wards, barriers and wardstones, and disasters both in magical and muggle in origin. It was a known fact that someone in Pompeii decided to commune with their gods, it was even done on Vulcanalia to strengthen the said communion. It was recorded that the gods answered but was soon cut off by some unknown entity. Mostly accepted theory was there was no reply at all and it was all just the writer's speculation, but the record was aged badly so it still remained a theory.

Countless of magical shock waves were recorded during that day as well and the day after Mount Vesuvius erupted. The eruption was both magical and mundane in nature, as records stated that no magical protection nor anything magical in nature survived an encounter with the lava it spewed. Even the ash and cinder of the eruption was magical as it disrupted apparition and portkeys in its vicinity.

An ancient wizard related to Gaius Caecilius recorded the magical side of the entire events and thanks to his abilities allowed both of them to survive from the tragedy. Since he was in a desperate situation, he had to o escape or else he will perish along with the other people. Thanks to his innovations out of desperation, his notes on several non-standard methods to circumvent the old way of Apparition and Portkey Production were a massive contribution to modern Apparition and Portkey Production and Anti-Apparition and Portkey Wards.

Nevertheless Communion to the Old Gods was a big no-no to anyone. Especially when it was shown by history that it would only result to the 3 D's. Disappointment, Destruction and Death.

But the ritual done at the Stonehenge at the eve of Yule of 1984 was halfway done. Thus it lead to some several incidents. Short outbursts of magic in the Ministry, claimed by several witnesses by the abrupt burnings of flying paper planes, temporary disruption of the wards concealing the Leaky Cauldron and the ever famous Lost Christmas Incident. The last one was so controversial because of the very large range of its area of effect, not that he would learn about it until a few hours later.

The druid was then tied and convicted to a decade of imprisonment in Azkaban. Albus can't even think of a reason why he was even called into the Emergency Meeting but then again, he was the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He is required to attend _every_ meeting or council being held in its chambers. It was a chore to be honest but its necessary for him to be there. He must be there to ensure the laws can be upheld and justice can be executed fairly.

He recalled Lucius Malfoy was terribly annoyed or, at the very least, irritated of Cornelius Fudge beside him. Millicent Bagnold was clearly delighted by the turn of events, especially since it will show that her term as Minister of Magic was good enough to prevent another 'Pompeii incident'. Albus doesn't share the same thoughts as her, for several lost of merchandise due to the shock waves still happened and it would be blamed entirely on her. Crouch, on the other hand, was confused of some things and was annoying Lucius Malfoy for some ideas or plots.

Politics can be such battlefield.

Lucius' irritation and foul mood could be attributed to the countless products and merchandise lost during the magical outbursts of that evening, since most of the businesses under his name were terribly affected by the shock waves. It was reported that those businesses of his suffered tremendous lost in merchandise, withholding Lucius' name in the reports for obvious reasons. Bankruptcy was then filed a month later, if Albus remembered correctly.

At the very least, Albus was glad that the Auror Department managed to prevent a 'Pompeii incident' in Britain. But that happy feeling turned sour when he arrived at Hogwarts and noticed the various trackers of one Harry James Potter not functioning at all. And based on the results he tested on the trackers, the trackers stopped functioning the same time the druid was stopped. It coincided with the time the magical shock waves were reported.

In a rush, he called his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and pleaded her to come along with him to check the child of her favorite student and graduate. Minerva was skeptical at his pleas but still deigned to accompany him. She wanted to visit the son of James Potter countless times but was stopped by her superior everytime she brought up the idea.

By the time the pair arrived at Little Whinging, they had to transfigure several cushions or platforms to stop themselves from falling onto a deep chasm. Minerva quickly transfigure the nearby boulders into a table and cast several floating charms to make it float in mid-air, making a floating platform for her to stand upon. Albus did the same thing. He preferred something more unique but he was caught by surprise of not having a ground to stand on so he went to the simple route of casting the same spells his Deputy Headmistress did.

The sight they saw was a shock. Little Whinging disappeared. The ground below them looked like someone dug the entire area and left the hole open for someone to trip on. Minerva was completely in shock, an emotion Albus was familiar with, for seeing such a thing.

"Albus, what happened here? I felt a strange wave of magic a few hours ago and dismissed it, thinking someone messed up in one of their potions. Is this what you were called for at the Ministry?" Minerva asked Albus with a stare he couldn't stand to look directly at. "Tell me Albus! What happened here? I don't see a Little Whinging here Albus!"

Minerva was practically shouting and would have been stomping and casting hexes and jinxes at Albus, if not for the fact that they were still standing on their own floating platforms above a deep chasm.

"Let's first get to ground level, Minerva. We can talk there. And I promise I'll tell you. I am complete baffled by these events myself and I need your opinion on this matter," Albus replied to Minerva. He had to console the rage Minerva was feeling right now. He knew for a fact that Minerva would have loved to take care the Potter heir herself but was only stopped by the fact Lily Potter cast a protective barrier around her son before her death. A barrier that completely blocks attacks magical in nature whenever a blood relative is within its range 5 meters.

Albus witnessed it himself when Lily asked him to be a witness of her casting it. A unique spell created by Lily, thanks to her heavey research on Arithmancy and other obscure tomes around the Potter Manor and the Restricted Section of Hogwarts.

When Albus and Minerva came to ground after having the floating platforms move towards the ground, they were received by several Aurors and Unspeakables.

"Good evening, Prof. Dumbledore. Good evening, Prof. McGonagall. May I inquire on your business in these parts of Britain?" An Auror asked both of them. "We received a report from one of our 'friends' in the Unspeakables of a wide-scale magical outburst that was concentrated around this area. We suspect it was related to the earlier case of a ritual halfway done by a druid two hours ago." Probably a recruit who got a few years of experience was assigned to lead a squad by himself.

"The same reason you and your squad were deployed here. I have an old friend here, Arabella Figg, and I decided to visit her along with my Deputy Headmistress. It's a persona business matter. Imagine our surprise when we found a deep chasm instead of the ground I was used to see," Albus quickly answered before Minerva had a chance to say a word. It would be a terrible idea for someone, especially a wizard not allied to the Order, to know the location of the Potter heir.

"Alright Professors. I would like to have you two file a testimony of some sorts but since you two are both respectable citizens, I will have to ignore the fact that you two were here. I have absolute trust that you two weren't any way connected to this incident. I'll be sending an owl a day or two later if we encounter this Arabella Figg. Judging by the scenery behind you two, I doubt that there would be any signs of her at all."

The Auror continued as he walked closer to the newly-made cliff and made a frown to the sight of a tube spilling water down the cliff. "Is this Arabella Figg a witch? There were no records of wizards living in Little Whinging, according to the records in the Ministry."

"No, she's a Squib. A very close friend of ours," Albus answered. He doubt this conversation will lead to a good ending.

"Good riddance. Oh. Sorry. A Squib huh. Maybe that's why she wasn't on the records. Anyway, I request you two to leave the area so that we could start with the investigation. Out Unspeakbale 'friend' here also needs some semblance of peace and quiet before she could do her thing."

"With pleasure. Good evening," And with that Albus apparated with Minerva leaving as well.

* * *

.

"Albus! Answer me right now! Or I will hex your beard and use the confiscated joke items from Zonko's on you. I may be a respectable professor but I am not above from using the joke items I confiscated if it means I can get a straight answer from you!"

"Minerva-"

"And don't even say anything about Gellert Grindlewald or I will use the more hostile portion of the joke items!"

Minerva's last statement would have made Albus choke on his Lemon Drops if he was sucking on it at that time. Good thing he didn't opened it yet. Albus then hid his stash of Lemon Drops underneath his table, away from Minerva's sight before she could think of dousing those with some potion she could demand from Severus. Severus and Minerva may be rivals inside the school but if the situation demands them to cooperate, they would in a heartbeat. Especially when both of them can get something out of it. Albus shuddered from the time he was under an effect of a Drastic Hair-Growing Potion Minerva sprayed on his table and chair. Minerva was angry at him for hiding the fact that he was the one responsible for her getting drunk one time in her Animagus Form.

How would he even known she would drink the catnip? It was for Argus Filch's cat in the first place.

"...The trackers I placed around Harry James Potter's house weren't functioning when I came back from the Ministry."

"What kind of trackers Albus?" Minerva asked him slowly, her temper quickly dissipating by his answers.

"Trackers on his health and other things that may endanger him. You may never know when the kid will get sick. It happened one time and I had Arabella Figg to check up on the child and help his relatives in getting him better."

"Albus, Arabella Figg is a Squib. She have no idea what to do when a magical child gets sick, especially if its a magical type of sickness," Minerva questioned, for it was well known that a Squib can't deal with sickness magical in nature. If they get at least one, then their dead. That's why Squibs are seen as useless by several wizards and witches nowadays.

"It happened a month ago. She also sends me reports every end of the year on Harry James Potter's condition. SO far, her reports last year were quite common to a normal muggle child. Helping around the home with the household chores seems to be the only thing the child was doing," Albus reasoned out.

"...So the trackers weren't functioning. That means Harry James Potter was sick?"

"Aside from his health, the tracker that tracks his magical core wasn't functioning. And you know when a wizard's magical core stops functioning."

"..." Minervas was quiet. From the way her face paled, Albus can say Minerva understood what he meant.

"Yes, it only happens when the wizard's dead."

"Albus! You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid not Minerva. But the thing that's bothering me right now is that there's one tracker that is still active." There Albus placed a whirling trinket of sorts on his table and removed the other two that weren't whirling into the drawers under his table.

"And that's the one on your table right now?"

"Yes, it a tracker that tracks his heartbeat."

"Wait a minute. You tell me the tracker on his health and magical core weren't functioning but the one on his life was still working? Is this a prank Albus?" Clearly Minerva was confused. He too was confused a while ago but he understood the implications the trackers imply.

"I certainly hope it is. But you saw the situation Little Whinging was in. It's gone. Completely. I believe that Little Whinging wasn't blasted but instead it was removed. But where I have no idea. The trackers on his health and magical core was supposed to be work as long as the person is within Great Britain, which means if the person left the country it won't work. Which means Harry James Potter isn't dead but was moved somewhere else. The tracker on his life will remain to function as long as the person is still alive."

"I'm afraid you lost me back there Albus. Let me get this straight first. Harry's health and magical core tracker aren't functioning so you conclude he isn't in the country anymore. But the tracker on his life is still functioning, so it proves he is still alive. However, you said that Little Whinging wasn't blasted and was only removed. What is your point Albus?" Minerva understood it quite well yet not at all. Somehow she even summarized his words.

"The ritual mentioned by the Auror earlier was similar to the ritual done in 'Pompeii'," Albus stated with a grim expression on his face. He had to tell one way or another the possible situation they would have faced.

"...Oh my." The color on her face disappeared a second time around within a 10 minute duration. A first for Minerva.

"Yes Minerva. Good thing the Aurors were able to stop the ritual before it was done but it was halfway finished. The results were several magical shock waves for 5 hours and, I believe, the removal of a certain town in Great Britain."

"Yes, it was a good thing that the Aurors were able to stop it. But why Little Whinging? Only you, me, and Hagrid knew. Also Sirius Black but he's at Azkaban. So why?"

"I have no idea too Minerva. At least the druid is now in Azkaban and judging from the Aurors deployed back there, the entire thing was all just a fluke."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"It seems he's alive but we can't know if he is alright or his magic is still with him. There are countless reports that a wizard lost his magical core and survived but it caused them indescribable grief for the loss."

"To be honest Albus, I felt somewhat relieved that he is far away now from those free Death Eaters. Wherever he is now, I believe he will be safe from those who follow You-Know-Who. We both know he is still alive and just waiting to come back. Please Albus. Please keep that tracker safe. Also the other two. I hope that someday the other trackers will be functioning again in the future. And the other one will be a reminder to us that he's still alive and safe."

Albus can't completely agree with Minerva's statement but she had her point. Clearly Harry Potter was alive but not within his reach anymore. But he's still alive. And that's all it matters. But what about his relatives? He planned everything almost perfectly so that the boy will be raised in a muggle environment so that when he came into the wizarding world, he could be trained the right way. The right way. The way of the **Greater Good**.

As Minerva walked out of his office, Albus was left alone with the whirling trinket that signified Harry James Potter was alive.

He had to plan things differently now. He must find a way to get the boy back. The prophecy was made for a reason and Albus will do everything he can that the prophecy will be done. _Word by word_. It's for the **Greater Good** , after all.

* * *

.

So far, his plans failed or outright blocked. The goblins in Gringotts won't allow him to get in the Potter Vaults for some reason. Something about him not the magical guardian of the boy. Even the vault key to the Potter Vaults was rejected for it was invalid. Albus can't help but sigh when he remembered that he was the one who helped in strengthening the clause of a unified vault for an orphaned heir. Meaning all the vaults that can be linked to an heir who was orphaned due to various circumstances will be linked under his name. It can also be accessed to his/her magica guardian or someone who has the vault key with him/her.

But somehow the vault key was rendered invalid because the magical guardian of the boy unknowingly enacted a certain clause to the vaults. Due to the vaults system of recognizing several systems of magic, it can affected by even the off-hand comments of the magical guardian of an heir. As long it was willed with respect to Magic and her power.

Thus, the vaults can't be accessed by anyone unless he is Harry James Potter himself. The order of the magical guardian was even written on one of the documents under the Potter Account Manager. It was a self-updating document made specifically for heirs of Ancient and Noble Families that was designed for the the Lords or magical guardians to give an order pertaining to the vaults without even coming to Gringotts or any of their branches. A remote activated document.

" _You can't be allowed to have money in your hands until you are 18 and I hope that you will go to the bank yourself to get it!" - Relius Clover_

Albus don't know who is Relius Clover is. Even his contacts in the American Ministry of Magic can't help him because for the reason _there's no Relius Clover_ in their records. Sure, there was a Clover Family in America. A pureblooded one who was quite respectable both in the Neutral and Dark Families' Circle in America for their work in artificial limbs and magical prosthetic. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody had some contacts within the American Ministry of Magic and had some dealings with the Clover Family for his Magical Eye. There was a rumor going around that the Clover Family had strange Family Magic that affected the eyes of its members, thus their Magical Eyes merchandise were based on their own eyes. Popularized by the fact that most of them had some sort of masks or eye-wear whenever they went out into the public.

So there, he had no way of indirectly dealing with the Potter Vaults. He did this to himself. And not even a marriage contract to the boy helped him in that area. A version of that remote activated document, now for betrothals and marriage contracts.

" _Under no circumstances you shall marry unless you want to. Your own happiness is a priority!" - Relius Clover_

The Relius Clover always threw porcupine quills into his cauldron. It always explodes and causes a mess for him to clean up. A betrothal to the daughter of the Weasley Family, a family of his pawn although the same can't be said to four of the boys in the family, can't be done.

So far he had a feeling that he will be allowing Riddle to do what he wants in the near future and maybe, just maybe Riddle can bring back the boy within his reach. Irony in its cruelest form. His own downfall was done through his own actions. Albus himself couldn't do a thing, even if he has the means to do so. After the spectacle in Stonehenge and the resulting chaos of Lost Christmas, rituals are now closely watched within Great Britain by the Ministry. Even the I.C.W had a tight leash on rituals after word got around that a ritual of some design caused an entire town to disappear and actually caught the muggle's attention to it. No amount of obliviation and muggle-repelling charms can prevent the muggles from not noticing the deep chasm in the place of a town.

But for now, he still have to do what he could do. Just like his Deputy Headmistress had said, Harry Potter is alive and safe somewhere in the world thanks to the half-done ritual. Hagrid brought the parcel containing the Philosopher's Stone, an object dearly coveted by people and was created by his friend Nicholas Flamel. He spent years during the First Wizarding War persuading his friend to lend Albus the Philosopher's Stone to create a trap against Riddle. Albus has his doubts whether this is an _actual_ Philosopher's Stone, for Flamel and his wife Perenelle had a tendency to play with people with false leads and promises of the Philosopher's Stone. It was a miracle that he had made friends with the two during his time as a student researching 12 different ways to use dragon's blood.

Still, thanks to the Flamel's contribution, Albus had devised a trap to catch Riddle this year. He managed to send a rumor to the Riddle's followers that the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts that year and Albus hoped that Riddle will make a move towards it. He honestly had no plans to catch Riddle after losing Harry Potter, but his friend Flamel apparently decided in his position for now.

"There's a Troll in the dungeons!"

That wasn't what he was expecting at all. If Riddle had struck that evening, for symbolic reasons, it would make sense that a Troll would be in the castle. But it was inside the room on the third floor, along with other traps designed to trick the host of Riddle's shade. It also worked as a test to any brave student who wanted to try their luck in discovering the truth of his Welcoming Feast Warning. Although Albus doubt anyone can get pass through Hagrid's three headed dog if they don't have any idea or background in Care of Magical Creatures.

But in the dungeons. Clearly something was wrong or it was all a distraction for Riddle to get a headstart on the traps on the third floor. His former Muggle Studies Professor, now Defense for the Dark Arts Professor, was on the ground fast asleep, as if he fell backwards as he fainted. A strange sight to see but not really interesting.

The fainted DDA Professor surely caused chaos and add the fact that he announced to everyone in the Great Hall about a Troll in the castle, well it was a wonder why no one immediately went running out of the Great Hall.

Albus would have ordered everyone to return to their dormitories so that the Professors can check on the troll when someone from the Slytherin House loudly complained, disrupting his speech. ( _"Wow. A troll in the dungeons. Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons. Hufflepuff dormitories are also in the dungeons. Makes me wonder if someone has a deep dislike to Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.")_ He would have deduct points from the Slytherins when their Prefect instantly congratulated the first year on his quick mindset. The Hufflepuff Prefect also joined in and decided that the Hufflepuffs will be staying in the Great Hall until the danger passed by. The Slytherin Prefect also did the same decision.

Albus couldn't find any fault with their decisions. They wanted to ensure their own safety. But frankly Albus wouldn't expect the troll to be in dungeons anytime for the same reason Troll's were regarded as one of the dumbest magical creatures in the world. Trolls move constantly so there would be no reason a Troll would be waiting for them.

He and the other available Professors immediately went outside and made separate ways to find the Troll. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects also made the decision to stay with the rest of the students in the Great Hall, ensuring Prof. Flitwick and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall to accompany Albus in searching for the troll.

Severus was supposed to be in the Great Hall, enjoying the feast, but he was apparently finishing some of his ' _volatile potions'_ and ' _he doesn't need to see the rest of the cauldron exploders for the evening'_ when the three of them went down to his office in the dungeons. It clearly erased Prof. McGonagall's suspicion of Severus of setting the Troll on several students. Severus then left his work, after Minerva threatened his cauldrons and his favorite robes, and joined them in searching for the troll. Albus swore he could hear Severus mumbling about 'my snakes' and 'troublesome felines'. The last one was probably meant for Minerva's ears though.

The four of them was climbing up the stairs towards the second floor but then Prof. McGonagall ran immediately towards the direction of girl screaming.

Turning towards the direction of toilets on the second floor, the three of them saw a troll knocked out cold on the ground, two disheveled first years and Prof. McGonagall hugging a clearly shaken young girl. A muggleborn from what Albus remembered.

Something happened here and he may have to look into some things with a critical eye. Albus can feel his pristine image in the public's eyes be stained tomorrow. It will be quite obvious that someone, mainly in Slytherin, will be reporting to their parents and thus will be making headlines in the Daily Prophet the next day. Albus had to be quick in dealing with the upcoming disaster.

"Minerva, please bring your cubs to their dormitories. You two Severus. It seems that young Malfoy here was also included in whatever happened within this hallway. Please ask them what happened here, in a calm and friendly manner. I am absolutely positive that the three of them have seen how or who took down the troll in front of us and I hope they could shed some light on this matter," he intoned to his two subordinates. "I have to Floo-call some people at this late hour to ensure chaos won't happen tomorrow. After you two are done, please come to my office immediately."

Albus' subordinates quickly nodded and proceeded to lead their respective first year students away from the hallway and into their dormitories. Meanwhile, Albus cast a Patronus to send a message to Prof. Flitwick and the rest of the professors about the recent development and requesting on assistance on properly securing an asleep troll. Despite the troll being the easiest to deal amongst its brethren, it still had its unique magic resistant skin and immense strength that even a skilled wizard can have trouble in subduing one. Thus even simple charms aren't that effective when their in contact with magic resistant skin and needed constant stream of magic in it.

While he was waiting for the other professors to arrive, Albus then contemplated on his later actions. He would have to contact one of the 'old crowds' in helping him deal with the upcoming Daily Prophet fiasco. Albus then made a deep sigh.

"This is not what I was expecting when Trelawney 'prophecized' me having an 'interesting evening'."

And Albus would find Sybil Trelawney, a few hours later, tripping over the stairs of the Divination Tower, under the influence of the numerous bottles of sherry she consumed after the Halloween Feast. Albus can't find out how she even managed to get sherry in the castle grounds after he and McGongall just disposed 20 bottles that afternoon.

* * *

Part 7

The walls of his godfather's office were so cold, even with the number of candles that littered the entire room and several warming charms were applied to his robes, that Draco can feel frost forming inside his clothes. But that was just his imagination... Or was it?

He quickly checked his uniform underneath his robes and yes, there were no signs of frost on his clothes nor anywhere on his person. Still, their Manor was warm even if there was a blizzard happening outside but the office of his godfather can get so cold even with a little rain.

And it rained in the evening, even though it was so sunny the entire day. Maybe he should get some of those muggle newspapers from Dobby tomorrow so that he could expect whenever it rained or not. The weather forecasts on those muggle newspapers were almost accurate most of the time and it does help that there are crossword puzzles in those newspapers that would entertain him afterwards. The Daily Prophet doesn't have a weather forecast nor a 'prediction' in it so most of the time, he and his mother would get soaked whenever it rained while they were acquiring some items in Vertic Alley.

The door behind him opened with a groan and Prof. Severus Snape entered his office in the Slytherin Dormitories. His godfather then swished his wand and the door behind him shut tightly and a series of locks instantly moved. Prof. Snape then cast a charm Draco can't decipher at the moment on the entire room. A Silencing Charm or a charm that would prevent anyone from eavesdropping? Probably.

Draco corrected his sitting posture in a formal position and stopped his hand from clenching his robes. His wand is in his wand holster on his right forearm and his tie was quickly tightened.

Prof. Snape spoke, "So Draco, tell me. Why were you near the abandoned girl's lavatory in the second floor?" He then paused as he rummaged through the drawers of his table. "I thought you went outside to the boy's bathroom on the beside the Great Hall. Instead, we found you along Longbottom and a Muggle-born on the second floor. Outside a girl's lavatory. With a knocked out troll. So yes, tell me Draco. Why?"

Draco gulped for a moment then racked his mind for an answer. He could say it out loud the reason why he was there but he couldn't properly construct it in a way that his godfather would approve it. Since he was the Head of Slytherin House, he had to ensure the his 'snakes' embody the qualities befitting a Slytherin. Determination. Resourcefulness. Cunning. His father and mother regularly drilled it into his head for several years so he had no reason not to forget it.

Still, Draco can't say that he was on the second floor because he wanted to investigate the mystery of Moaning Myrtle. The idea itself was very Gryffindor-ish and it doesn't really create a good image for a Slytherin, especially for one unofficially called as the Slytherin Prince of the First Years.

He heard about the mystery of Moaning Myrtle way back when he and her mother was browsing the stores at the shopping district of the British Wizarding community. Draco overheard from one of the customers, a graduate most likely, mentioning about whether or not Myrtle still haunted the second floor girl's bathroom. ( _"She still haunts it mate. Sad to think about it honestly. The periodic floods she caused in the bathroom were so revolting that it had to be abandoned by the student and staff.)_ Intrigued and quite bored, he decided to seek the mystery of Moaning Myrtle.

A small project just to entertain his thoughts whenever he gets bored in the castle, he planned to return to the dormitories after searching the second floor girl's bathroom. His two gorillas were always beside him most of the time so when the Halloween Feast came, he took the chance to ditch the two and investigate it. Obviously it would only cause him trouble if the two blundered their way into following him, thus the excuse of going to the bathrooms worked. Also it was technically the truth, albeit not the complete truth.

Who says he have to tell the entire truth? As long as it worked to his advantage, it would suffice.

"Ahem!"

Prof. Snape coughed loudly, catching Draco's attention back to his godfather's question. He had to improvise. Well, he could tell the partial truth. He just hope his godfather will take it.

"I noticed the last Longbottom and his pet Muggle-born weren't at the Feast. I also took notice that a certain Weasley caused some strife at the joint Charms Class we had this afternoon at the two, leaving Longbottom's pet Muggle-born in distress. Knowing that I could take this chance to earn a favor from a Light-oriented Family's Heir, I sought out the last Longbottom and provided assistance to console his pet's feelings."

Draco hoped his quite subjective answer will ease his godfather's wariness. He _actually_ provided assistance in consoling Longbottom's and Granger's feelings. Feelings of shock and fear, that is. But he won't tell it to Prof. Snape. He, Longbottom and Granger had swore a Magical Oath not to speak what occurred back there to anyone not in the loop .

Prof. Snape gave him Draco a scrutinizing look and gave out a sigh. A sigh of relief, if the small smile and the subsequent smirk on his godfather's face gave any indication of Prof. Snape's actual thoughts and feelings.

"And here I thought you went there to become a Gryffindor. Well, ensure that favor you gained from Longbottom soon or, at the very least, have him swore a Magical Oath to provide you assistance in any way possible," Prof. Snape intoned to Draco with a smidge of amusement in his voice. "Can I make then some assumptions? Just answer me with a yes or no."

Now that caught Draco by surprise. What was his Head of House planning with this new route of questioning? Nevertheless, he gave a nod to his godfather.

Prof. Snape then rose from his seat and walked towards the fireplace he had in his office. He tinkered with the coals of the fireplace and cast a small scale charm to ignite the coals.

"This 'assistance' of yours... Did it somewhat included an action that hypothetically saved a person's life?"

"Yes," Draco replied. He was under no illusion that his godfather now had a speculation of what happened in the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Hm.. Did it involved a secret?" Prof. Snape then moved to the enchanted windows. A tentacle made its presence known by planting itself to the window. Prof. Snape ignored it and walked slowly to the bookcases he had on the eastern side of his office.

"Yes." Oh Merlin. His Head of House was on him. Did his efforts were all for naught? Would he even had to resort of admitting he swore a Magical Oath not to reveal the events that happened? Granger had a way with words that he even forgot what the exact terms he swore. Such a thing was possible, if the oath was worded in such a way it forced the oath itself be a part of it. Proof was the oath he just swore.

"Hm... Okay. That's all. You may now leave."

What. That was it? He was just letting Draco off the proverbial death trap?

"I have no plans in resorting to forcing you to admit what happened back there. The only thing that was important in this entire spectacle was your safety. I may have to call you the day after for further counseling, seeing as the troll was knocked out cold. Therefore a skirmish happened that may have caused some shock to you three. The Gryffindor Head of House would deal with those two while I'm the one for you."

He got lost halfway into his godfather's spiel.

"I believe that you saved Longbottom and his pet Muggle-born, which then you gained a Life Debt from the two. Oh don't give me that look. I knew that Lucius sent you when you were young to a camp or a training site. Lucius once left me a note on you not being able to join on one of our trips while Narcissa outright told me one time when I had tea with her. She also told me you read some of the tomes she took from the Black Library in the Black's Ancestral Manor."

Prof. Snape then sat down and produced a potion from one of his table drawers. "Here, drink this. Its a Calming Draught. Its only a small dose, just enough to calm you from the trial you had."

Draco just sat at his seat with his jaw almost hanging. He instantly closed his mouth when he felt it going limp. He just can't believe his godfather guessed it. Well, partially. The thing was that he wasn't the only one that fought against the troll.

He accepted the vial of Calming Draught and downed it in one gulp. Prof. Snape stood up and assisted Draco in standing up. He then proceeded to cast the Counters of the spells he did on the room and made his way to the door. Draco followed out his godfather into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Now, go to sleep. You had classes tomorrow. I don't want to discover you calling your House-elf to deliver a letter about the entire incident to your father and mother. I'll be the one telling them."

Draco nodded and made a bow of respect. "Thank you Prof. Snape. Good night."

"Good night then Draco."

Well that went okay.

* * *

.

"-sang a song that bad?"

"Yes! He was even crying so hard that Seamus swore that his tears are still on the Common Room's carpet. Last I heard, a house-elf was also crying about it. Although not for the same reasons of course."

Although the Great Library was supposed to be a silent sanctuary, there Draco found two people chatting in a moderate volume. Madam Pince just gave the pair a stare but left them in their own devices, which the Slytherin didn't missed in noticing. He strode down the aisles towards the two and took a seat in front of them. Draco laid down his bag containing his belongings and brought out a book his mother reclaimed from the library at Grimmauld Place.

There was a free period between two of their classes and Draco decided to visit the Great Library. A reason he used publicly but not the actual truth. The blond of the two agreed with Draco to have a discourse on what happened the night before. After the three of them swore using a Magical Oath, Draco was then questioned by his Head of House. Which then leads to him going to the designated location of their talk.

But it appears to him that two were quite busy talking even with him in front of the two. He may have to resort to catch their attention in a physical way, since verbal is _greatly_ frowned upon by Madam Pince. Draco swore she had some enchantments on the tables that allow her to know whether someone reached a certain volume in their voice.

"-grape in the air, I went to catch it I swear, it hit a spider that fell, and now they're on my face!"

"How come there was a spider in the first place? Wait, did his brothers planted the spider?"

"Yes! It wasn't even a real spider but a toy instead that can be brought at Hogsmeade. Still, the prank spell the Weasley Twins on the cracker was enchanted to have him sing what happened before he went into the Common Room."

Interesting, the youngest Weasley was being played by his older brothers. Even his own blood doesn't like their youngest male sibling. The white-haired Slytherin coughed and it managed to gain the attention of the two in front of him.

"H-Huh? Oh!" Granger exclaimed. "Where did you came from?!" Madam Pince then gave out a whistle that caused Granger to slouch over her body in shame.

"We're sorry for not noticing you. We were, uh, busy," Longbottom apologized to him and gave a sheepish smile. "Last night at the Common Room, I saw a scene that somehow Hermione here missed as she immediately rushed to the girl's side of the dorms."

"Well I'm sorry, I was tired. I also experienced a troll attacking me so forgive me for not wanting to get some rest," Granger reasoned while she tidied up the mess on her head she called as hair. "Some of us here aren't that used to seeing magical creatures, especially trolls."

"Speaking of trolls, I am here to discuss about the troll we three faced last night," Draco interjected as he closed the book he was reading a while ago. "Frankly, I am curious to how you two were able to block the strike intended by the troll."

Granger was giving him a look, or his book for this Muggle-born was famous for being a bookworm that even the Slytherin commend her tenacity in spite of her being a 'mudblood' , and huffed. She then brought out her sling bag and placed her bag on the table.

Longbottom then made eye contact with Hermione, to which the Malfoy scion didn't missed, and nodded as he produced a necklace with a stone and a locket attached to it. "Okay. What am I looking at?"

He was confused. Draco thought the two had found some obscure spell or rune ward scheme that helped them block the blow. The Protego Charm and its higher tier version only blocks a single strike and must be cast immediately after it intended use. A shield that can withstand consecutive blows was unheard of.

"You're looking at it, Malfoy. These items helped us block it. We talked before you came here and both of us experience our first discoveries about the barrier," Longbottom told Draco as he opened the locket and gazed at the picture inside. "The stone was actually a stone I found at the Greenhouse back at home. Somehow Trevor, my toad, swallowed it one time and spat it when we were at the Greenhouses. I liked the color so I made attached it to the locket. Imagine my surprise when some stray crows decided to attack me one day as I checked some of the plants at the Manor."

"I remembered last night the stone turned into a bow and you used it to snipe the troll's eyes," Granger said. "Then when the troll got angry, you prepared to block it with the bow and a barrier sprung out of thin air."

"Yes. That was the same when the crows attacked me back when I was ten. I thought of something that would help me fight back the crows and the stone turned into a bow. The crows were already descending so I thought 'H _ey, I'm a wizard. I have magic. I'll use magic to snipe these crows.'_ And there was arrow out of magic in my hands as I aimed it to the crows. Well, it was a sloppy attack so some of the crows were missed."

"So that's how you first discovered the barrier when a crow flew down to you. It hit a barrier like it hit a wall," Draco finished as he expected the outcome of it. He then looked at Granger and spoke, "What about you then?"

"A dog chased me and tried to bit me while lunging. All I had was my bag at that time so like any person being attacked, I tried to protect myself by using the bag as a shield. Well, it actually shielded me by making a wall like barrier. Afterwards I smacked the dog with it. The bag is very sturdy too. Too sturdy for the dog," Granger replied as she pulled a plastic bottle filled with...

"Is that iced tea?!" Draco was astonished to see bottled iced tea at Hogwarts. "How? Wait. Is this the unique characteristic of your bag? An Undetectable Expansion Charm with a Stasis Charm in it? Because that still looks cold to me." Then Granger pulled out another cold bottle of iced tea. "You have two."

"You want some?" Longbottom asked Draco. "Madam Pince doesn't mind if you drink inside the library. She only gets angry when you eat. But drinking is allowed as long as you don't wet the pages of the books or spill it around. Else she will call Mr. Filch on you."

"I won't accept anything else unless you have strawberry flavored iced tea there." He's a Slytherin. Begging is beneath him and he won't resort to asking favors from people who doesn't deserve his attention.

"Here." Granger then produced another iced tea bottle with red and white colors on its casing. Draco then quickly took it and opened it. His last drink of strawberry iced tea was almost 3 months before and Dobby can't get to the Muggle side of London without getting too much attention.

"The heir of a Pure-Blooded Noble Family, drinking a commonly known Muggle drink. Also familiar with Muggle produced merchandise I presume," Longbottom smirked as he finished his statement. "Here I thought you Malfoy were against Mudbloods and anything Muggle."

"That's what I show in public. I need to have an image, okay? I don't really have much a choice since my father is strict example of what a Pure-Blood supposed to be and I should be an exact copy of what my father is," Draco explained quickly as he downed half of his iced tea. "And for the record, I spent a couple of years in the Muggle side of London in some taekwondo dojo as punishment for going against my father once. Because of that I am quite familiar with Muggle merchandise and culture."

Granger made a face of confusion then brightened. "Is that a bracelet I see on your wrist? If I remember correctly, I saw you last night using a guitar as a shield. A guitar. And you have a guitar shaped accessory on your bracelet."

Longbottom then continued for Granger. "Is it the same as my stone?"

Draco contemplated on whether he should them or not. He made a decision afterwards.

"It's most likely that you two wouldn't cause much trouble if I do tell you or not anyways. Yes, this is actually a guitar, the same you saw last night, that can shrink to a small size like an accessory to a bracelet. It came with this bracelet when I received it from a senior in my taekwondo classes. Seems to me that he didn't knew the true characteristics of the guitar he made for gave no indication before of experiencing the same things I experienced now. Like your bag, its too sturdy that the guitar almost made a hole in the walls of our Manor yet it received no damage whatsoever."

"Hm... Should I call you Malfoy then or Draco? Anyway, have you heard of the Lost Christmas Incident?"

Granger's question was interesting. It is a possibility that whatever this 'Lost Christmas' was, Granger and Longbottom had theories that connected it to the items they have now.

But first... "No, call me Malfoy. You don't get to call me by my first name. Same to you, Longbottom. Formality should always be maintained, as our status as heirs of Noble Houses demands us to."

"Prat." "Killjoy."

"With pleasure."

* * *

.

That clearly explains some of the things his mother was talking about and was discussing with his godfather and his Aunt Andromeda. His Aunt Andromeda, the sister of his mother, married a Muggleborn Wizard and was then banished out of the Black Family's Manor. She then spent most of her time in the Muggle side unless she wants to get some things at the Magical Side. Like some wizarding supplies or to talk with his mother.

His mother and his Aunt Andromeda once had a falling-out but was then soon settled when Aunt Andromeda made her first step by contacting his mother on 1988. After that, his mother then accompanies him to his weekly taekwondo classes. Which were prepared by his father ever since his 7th birthday, after he questioned his father about Muggleborns, Half-bloods and Muggles.

Mostly about his father's views and his own valid explanations about the fact 'Magic in Muggleborns and Half-bloods'. His father was so angry that he staged from one of his contacts to enroll him in a 'barbaric school of muggles' so that he could see the 'truth of how barbaric Muggles are' and 'how they infect our world through their spawn of magic takers and abominations'.

Instead of teaching Draco on the 'barbarism of Muggles', Draco learned how to train his young body through physical exercise and routines. Enough to say that his mother was proud to see her son fit in both body and magical core. Interesting to note, which he soon discovered after his mother rummaged through the Black Library and Malfoy Library, that body endurance affects magical stamina. For wizards have a magical core that allows the wizard to access it to replenish the stamina of his body if he's not actively using it for spells and charms, it gets trained by him constantly using it to replenish his stamina in those classes. Albeit subconsciously.

At first he just thought that since he was a magical, it meant that he can stand much longer than the muggles. But he soon got so exhausted a few instances later.

It was also through those excursions into the Muggle side of London that he saw how different the Muggles and Wizards are. ' _Know thy enemy,'_ they say. But then again, the Secrecy was still intact and valid.

There he also discovered his talent in the guitar and possibly in singing, although his mother told him repeatedly that should he sing, he should train it properly first. Also the guitar he had on his bracelet.

Speaking of guitar, according to Granger and Longbottom, most of the items they had now were somewhat connected to the massive upheaval of an entire town and the strangely colored mists popping into existence in areas near Little Whinging.

Those purple mists were seen at some of the magical animal reserves owned by his father, if his complaints were to be believed, that affected both positively and negatively the animals. The mists boost their magical qualities yet it also corrupts them into going berserk.

***BUMP***

His thoughts were instantly derailed as he was stopped by a person along the hallways. His vision was full of red hair that he immediately linked it to Weasley bumping him. He may be wrong but his intuitions screams Weasley.

"Watch where you are going- You!"

Yes, his intuition is always correct. There the Weasley was standing with a finger pointed at him and making an accusing expression on his face. His other hand was clutching something in his robes, his wand most likely, although Draco wondered how would he cast spells if the wand wasn't tuned to the wielder. There were rumors that the Weasley Family was so poor that their wands were being recycled.

Still, Draco knew better than the Weasley ( _He won't give the bastard satisfaction of having a name for it was way worse to be called somebody than a nobody, for a somebody ha_ _d already a_ _reputation, always_ _and usually_ _a negative one, while a nobody can earn his own reputation from scratch._ _That way the nobody can be more than the somebody, who will always be cursed with the reputation he had been given with, not earned._ _)_ for the Squib was in the hallways. He had a hallway pass in his pockets so he's safe but if he was seen by the Squib using magic, not even his Head of House can't do anything about it.

But sometimes Draco hated the fact that he was a teenager, prone to get impulsive at times. Most likely will ignore the logical and pragmatic method in favor for the catchy and flashy way. Which would translate in his circumstances as rising up to the challenge of the Weasley and proceeded to have a small scale duel. He knew better yet his impulsiveness got him good.

Not even 2 spells were finished and by some force of nature, the Squib arrived. With his arrival, detention and immediate scolding from their respective Head of Houses. Only the Weasley Twins ( _To which he gave respect for no matter how 'vindictive' their pranks were, it has some ingenuity in it. If only they were in Ravenclaw, then the rest of the Slytherin House would gave them the respect they well-deserved.)_ can get away from the Squib. No other student before managed to escape from the Squib other than the Weasley Twins.

As he was lead to the Squib's office, Draco wondered why they hated Squibs? Was it because they can't use magic despite they can see or use magical artifacts? Or was it a remnant of their Hogwarts Years under the fear of being caught by the Squib? Who knew how old the Squib was or how was she still alive after being targeted by the pranks of the Weasley Twins.

Well, it seemed detention was the only result of his impulsiveness. And from the sight he saw when he entered the office, he won't be the one who will be suffering soon. Granger and Longbottom were also inside the room, heads bowed down in shame and eyes shut tight. If he didn't knew that truth of the 'detentions', Draco too would have fear the upcoming 'detentions'.

At least he won't be the only one who will be suffering from the Weasley's presence. There was a saying he last read, something about: ' _Misery loves company.'._ It seemed to be true and applicable to his situtation.

Draco was completely confident that their punishment would be helping Madam Pince in the Great Library, the Slytherin House has this list in the Common Room, detailing the schedule of 'detentions' that would be imposed on that day. A Slytherin who graduated before managed to get in the Squib's office and duplicated the schedule list to which he shared to the entire Slytherin House.

Madam Pince was that night's detention's 'special guest' but the 'special guest' that came was the Giant. The Half-Giant. Everybody in the castle knew that he absolutely adored wild animals. **Wild RABID Animals** that posed a threat to any living person around their area.

The half-giants words were incomprehensible to his ears but the Squib only smiled and left.

"We are going to the Forbidden Forest. Unicorns."

Unicorns and the Forbidden Forest. What in Merlin's words was he supposed to infer from that? Aside from the obvious idea of them going to the _Forbidden Forest_ , in the _middle of the night_? Was the half-giant crazy? Wait, he was. No doubt about it.

He'll just report this to his Head of House after the detention was over.

* * *

Part 8

Emma Granger was waiting for her daughter at King's Cross Station for the Chirstmas Holidays. The entire station was packed but her daughter told them to wait at the entrance of the station. Something about secrecy and security but her daughter spent most of her year in a society of magic users.

The air was chilly but she was not. Her clothes looked so thin to other people who weren't in England for 3 years but to those who were, it was normal. A special chemical added to the fabric allowed it to have a temperature-controlling qualities, much like how a thermos would keep your drink warm or cold. It used to be so expensive in the first five months after it was released to the public, but 3 years caused its price to be affordable to the public. The fabric can be called as a necessity nowadays, for its very useful qualities.

Her daughter would be arriving with little to no luggage for she has her 'magic' sling bag. Emma always wondered where or how the bag she bought with her husband for her daughter came to exist? But after witnessing several reports on the television and reading in the newspapers about gadgets that were scientifically advanced from their modern equipment, she felt that her daughter 'stole' it under the researcher's nose.

Witnessing a freeze raygun for the first time was chilling and a laser stun gun was stunning to her that she had to accept that technology can become so advanced that some may call it as magic. And her daughter was studying how to do magic, in a magic school. But all of them are bound to keep it a secret. Figuratively.

As a daughter and mother pair passed her, whispering of things the two were keeping it as a secret, Emma can't help but feel sad and angry that she can't even tell her daughter of what happened the day she left to that school.

* * *

.

A letter carried by an owl arrived by the time she and her husband came back home from King's Crossing. Both of them knew that this is how the 'witches and wizards' communicate with one another, so confidently Emma opened the letter and fed the owl some meat she stored in the fridge.

She initially thought that her daughter arrived at that school of hers, _(For it was a magic school, it would be reasonable to expect the student magically arriving instantly to that school of theirs.)_ but she didn't even managed to read a single letter for she and her husband felt pain. Pain that felt like she had a headache, migraine and dysmenorrhea at the same time. She don't know what her husband was feeling but she would bet all her recipe books that he too was feeling pain the same level she was suffering.

Then a thought came to their mind, as if a steel knife was being plunged into a block of butter.

_Don't interfere with you daughter anymore, do not teach her of your ways anymore, do not help her understand aside from own culture, serve your daughter, OR ELSE._

It kept on replaying on her mind on and on and on until she collapsed from the agony. Thankfully the thought and the pain left as the letter burned the moment its purpose was fulfilled. Her husband was on their kitchen floor, writhing in pain as he keep on chanting: ' _stop stop stop stop, no, Hermione, no, please stop'._

She could only help her husband by guiding him towards the sofa and laid him down. Daniel was still crying and chanting her, no, their daughter's name while his eyes were shut tight and his body was shivering as if it received an electric shock.

Emma went to the kitchen and prepared some soup for her and her husband. They were hungry from the ride and now that 'incident' happened, both of them were exhausted. For some reason she broke free from that... 'attack' earlier than Daniel but that didn't mean she escaped unharmed.

When she thought she had to tell her daughter about the 'attack', a thought immediately surfaced in her mind. _She's safe, there's no need._ As if _her_ _own mind_ don't want to tell their daughter. Even her own body resisted in writing at least about it. _There's no need. She'll be fine._

Evidently, this was the result of that 'attack'. A failsafe for the future witches and wizards who came from a normal... ' _muggle'_ background. Condition the parents so that they couldn't bond with their child. It would then result to the child growing distant from them as time pass by, as if the parents started neglecting the well being of their child.

As a medical professional, she has some experience in this. As a pediatric dentist, she had some courses on basic psychology, specializing on the state of a child's mind. This 'attack' of mental conditioning would force the child to prefer the 'wizarding world' than the one they came from. Emotional and physical absence of comfort and love would lead their child astray from them.

This was commonly attributed to young teens resorting to drugs to get the feeling of happiness and accomplishment because their own parents neglect in giving them attention and love.

Emma had unearthed all of that while she was preparing the mushroom soup. Canned mushroom soup is a no-no when one is suffering or exhausted. It needs the homemade touch to further heal the scars and ease the pain.

Hermione's hypothesis of her father having a trace of magic in him seemed to be true as Daniel was still 'fighting' the tremors of his body and, figuratively, on his mind. His soup could be reheated. She needs to be beside her husband when he recovers his senses.

* * *

.

Thankfully Daniel recovered but the effects of the 'attack' on his mind was evident. His struggles on writing or even speaking about their daughter hurt him physically and emotionally. For now, he was in the car, waiting for his wife and daughter to come home.

Emma chose to wait for their daughter for she can't stand to wait inside the car. She needs to calm her nerves and the cold wind of winter was helping.

"Mom!"

That voice. Emma quickly turned around and tried to run to Hermione. _There's no need._ She had to embrace Hermione. It's been to long. _**Not**_ _ **need**_ _ **ed**_ _ **.**_ It has been months. Surely, Hermione needs her mother's tende- _ **THERE IS NO NEED.**_

Emma stood frozen with a smile that was too uncomfortable for her to maintain. The mental conditioning on her mind was strong but her will was stronger. She was being forced not to smile at her daughter but Emma won't allow it.

"Mom, you okay?"

"I am fine. Your father is waiting at the car. To the vehicle we go."

"..."

Even her own speech was affected! What depravity is this! It was fine moments ago! Is the mental conditioning on full power now? She won't allow it! She won't!

"Now daughter of mine. Let us depart from the station."

"..."

Hermione had a look of fear in her eyes. Emma had failed.

* * *

Part 9

The streets in Leadenhall Market was quite empty. Given that it was almost 8 in the evening, it would make sense that people would be inside their homes and enjoying warm chocolates that were so popular during the holiday season. But there was one person who was sprinting down the streets of the small market.

Hermione Granger was on a mission. She knew something was wrong with her parents. They weren't like that before she left to Hogwarts. She was so happy to tell them stories of how she made great friends with a boy and made a friend/enemy (frenemy) of one rich looking boy. Hermione was delighted to spend the holiday season with her parents and wanted to show them her accomplishments both in her magical and mundane studies.

But the way her mother was speaking and her facial expression. It was freaking her out. No. It was outright terrifying. She once read about the Unforgivables once, after Neville mentioned to him, at the Library. There wasn't any detailed descriptions of them but references to other spells made a clear picture to her.

One of the Unforgivables was the Imperio. Basically its a mind control spell. It the ultimate spell of mind control that the person under it can't do a thing about it. Even if it was physically impossible, the person under it would still try and accomplish it.

A variation of it was somehow done to her mother, and most likely her father, and she had no idea what would happen if she went along with her parents.

The past 3 years after she got her sling bag, she and her parents always return to RoLal's. Initially they returned there to investigate the sling bag of hers. Which then evolved to a crash-course speech on the existence of magic.

The owners of the shop were from America and was only there to spend some time after graduating. All of them had diplomas from prestigious colleges and universities in America that only four of them stayed to open a shop. The other four went to Sector 7 and Japan.

Rose Lalonde, the owner of the land and the shop and the younger sister of the Lalonde Sisters, was a witch from Salem Witches' Institute in America and along with her friends, decided to go out of the country and enjoy the world.

She help Hermione understand the existence of magic and ever since that day, she was her confidant in matters about her magic. Ms. Rose said that magical kids should be trained when they were young so apparently it was her 'solemn duty to pass on the knowledge of a Lalonde to a worthy one'.

Nevertheless, Ms. Rose may have an idea on what to do about her parents. Hermione fear for her safety and her parents as well but she was still a 12 year old kid. She wasn't even a teen!

Hermione soon reached RoLal's and it was still open. With a lunge, she jumped into the store and the interior of the store stunned her. It seemed that RoLal's was undergoing a renovation, from the number of cloths on top of the shelves and the evident chaos commonly linked to cleaning.

"Hermione Granger, if you would, please come up the stairs. We have business to attend to."

Somehow or in some way, Ms. Rose would always know whenever she came to the store. Regardless of the intent, she would always welcome her to their store.

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves and release the pent up carbon dioxide in her blood, she slowly climbed the stairs that was at the back of the store.

The second floor of the store was bigger than she expected, but it was known that magic-users can expand a given space beyond its normal extent. A sofa and two seats with a coffee table on the left side and a small dining table near the kitchen area on the right side. She saw a doorways on both sides that may lead to more rooms but Ms. Rose was already on the large chair in front of the coffee table.

Ms. Rose was sitting as if she was waiting for her to come in the first place. She presented the sear in front of her and resumed toying a tome on her lap.

Hermione sat down and tried to calm her nerves.

"Did I forgot to tell you I'm a seer? A practical seer, that is. I can see things that would, could & should have happen. I sometimes see things that already happened or should have happened. Nevertheless, it only comes to me when the universe demands me to."

Hermione kept silent. Ms. Rose was telling her something important. Should have happend? Wait, 'already happened'? Did that mean she saw his parents how they went under that spell?

"I can't help your parents when I don't know how to help them yet. I only knew it this morning so please forgive me from agitating you. I suspect your parents will be arriving here any minute now."

Oh no. What should she do?

"Tell me what to do Ms. Rose! Please help me."

"Roxy! Are the pendants done?" Ms. Rose called out to someone at the back of the room.

"Done! I'll be there in a sec!" A voice replied from doorway on the left side of the room. A white haired young woman with a color scheme of purple and white came out of the doorway and brought a tray of 8 uniquely shaped pendants.

"What are these?" Hermione asked. The shapes were unique, to say at the least. A book, a leaf, a star, a spear, an snow flake, a sword and a pair shaped in the form of broken heart. The metal or stone it was made with was something she never seen before.

"I made these, with the help of my dear sister here -ouch, cut it out Rose-, to help you break or prevent mind controlling techniques. Well those are what they were initially planned on but I decided to add more than what we planned on," the newly-named Roxy admitted with a smile on her face, even though she pinched moments ago on the cheek by Ms. Rose.

"Did you at least follow the guidelines I wrote? And did the others helped as well?"

"Of course we all did! That's what we are here for, right? To help them while getting some fun out of it!"

Ms. Rose only made a sigh and gestured Hermione to take the pendants. All 8 of the pendants had a chain with them. They were light but would they be durable enough.

"Trust me on this Hermione. I threw it to the pressed it under billions of pressure and blasted it with scorching fire of the sun. It will stand up to everything in the world!" Roxy said as she did a pose fitting for a super hero.

"Anyway, your parents are waiting outside. Please attach one pendant to each of your parents. I trust you know which one would be appropriate to your parents and to your friends."

Hermione could only stare as Ms. Rose conjured a silk pouch for her and placed the pendants inside it.

"Here, now go. You must not have a terrible holiday okay? Happy Holidays Hermione."

* * *

Part 10

" _This is an anomaly. This entire scenario is not within our observations."_

" _Yes. This interference is not our own."_

" _But it allows us new data to be observed."_

" _Yes. New data that is being written over older data."_

" _Data that was already written and was observed."_

" _Is this the work of our subject?"_

" _No. Subject is still being observed and haven't done any action pertaining to the anomaly."_

" _The problem is there are new observations to be observed."_

" _All gets erased by when year 2005 came."_

" _Yes. Even with data being overwritten, it will be erased afterwards."_

" _New observations have been confirmed. A central focus point happened in year 1984."_

" _Observed to have made contact with Boundary and year 2183."_

" _Yes. Reference point to the prior resets made."_

" _Amaterasu Unit has been observed to made actions in the year 2183 and year 1948."_

" _Only the Amaterasu Unit is able to do such a feat."_

" _Yes. Observations are being archived at the moment."_

" _Continuum has been shifted. Should the plan still be activated?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow. If you guys read my A.N at Number Zeroes, you guys would knew already that I sliced my fingers on both hands. Anyways, please read my A.N. there because I feel tired to type the same thing. I can do copy and paste but that would be... Uh... Nevermind.
> 
> Well, here we are. Chapter 12 of the Story. A.K.A Hogwarts [Prologue]. If you notice there are some changes in the characters, I tell you they are intentional. It's an AU. Of course there will be changes. But if you read the Timeline and the Character chapters, then you might have an idea on what would be happening in the future chapters.
> 
> One thing that I noticed in the books that, the parents of the students made no effort in the studies of their children. Especially of the parents of Muggle-borns, which in my opinion, have much to say.
> 
> Their children are to attend a school somewhere in SCOTLAND with a very ambiguous and shady curriculum. The major offenders are Hermione's parents which were DENTISTS for Nine's sake. They are dentists. They are already doctors all but in name. Of course that would be my opinion but we have a family friend who was a dentist and let me tell you.
> 
> To be a dentist is like becoming a doctor or getting a doctorate, she said. Lots of test and practical applications of what you learned is needed to become a licensed dentist. We are speaking of people who tinker with your teeth and the nerves that connect them to your brain. Wrong move and bam! You get injured in the brain because the nerves in your teeth got 'fucked' up.
> 
> Anyways, since they are dentists I am pretty sure that they should have emphasized much on their daughter's mundane education. They are professionals in the 'muggle' world, they knew what their daughter would face after she finished her schooling.
> 
> But it never happened in canon. I am pretty sure something happened to them that prevented their interference. Specifically to their daughter. She was only referenced once by Hermione and again referenced in the later books when she erased herself in their memories. Which, in my opinion, would have happened sooner or later.
> 
> She was practically absent from her parents life for almost 5 or 6 years. I don't know how to put this but **something happened**.
> 
> Okay, if you knew who Rose Lalonde is, please keep it to yourself. Or not. I had a thing with crossovers, okay. I'm working on 3 crossovers, aside from Number Zeroes. I'm working on a fanfic of a fanfic (both were amazing crossovers by the way) and a crossover of two of the most notorious 'fandoms'. It pains me to see that the last one had only 1 crossover fic in its archive, which I plan to change in the future.
> 
> If you want a clue, aside from the name of Rose Lalonde, search for ShadowBlayze and Arawn D. Draven. Wait, make it 4 crossovers. I'm still working on an abandoned story, which I adopted from the author (yeah go ask him) The Distorted Shadow.
> 
> Well, I took my sweet time here. Time for me to go now. See you guys next week. Good bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pissed that there aren't fics pertaining these two fandoms! There's one fic but man, you need a pair of pliers and a crowbar to prevent the words from sticking to each other. It's frustrating me so I decided why not? Try writing once! So here, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some comments below.
> 
> EDIT: 4-27-16  
> I'm shocked to see that the BlazBlue fandom has few crossover fics, both here in Ao3 and at FF.net.  
> At FF.net, there's 2 fics that I see but the premise of the other was [???] while the other has potential to be a good one but needs to go back at the workbench.  
> So here, I decided to write one. Just to satisfy my hunger for a crossover between these two fandoms.
> 
> The Harry Potter series can be crossover-ed to any fandom, said by a certain writer whose name I forgot. If you play it right. The entire series is basically a sandbox if you summarized it. The rules and restrictions made by Rowling in the series are so damn loose that the fandom is still alive and running. Heck the crossover section of it is churning out more stories that can rival the Naruto fandom.
> 
> The BlazBlue series is quite fresh, a fighting game at its core with a rich infusion of a visual novel. Its based on a post-apocalyptic world where magic and technology was forced to work together to enable humankind to survive. Add in the fact that the cause of the said apocalypse was also a result of a collaboration of magic and technology's research into the realm of afterlife and gods. It also resulted to a timeloop of sorts that made the original timeline stable and in the latest installment, plays with the idea of "all is just a dream".  
> The BB universe is set in a magitek world so the mess that will result if you crossover with a universe a couple of decades behind the modern era is quite chaotic. A beautiful chaos, that is.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy what I had written so far and may you also be intrigued in looking into the fandoms tagged in the tags section.


End file.
